The Betrayed God
by JamiesMuse
Summary: The twin brother of Athena once loved and adored on Olympus is banished by his fathers paranoia, and betrayed by those he trusted most. Only to be saved by his sister and a primordial goddess, will he seek revenge on his father? I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus and never will.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 | Betrayed

Lady Metis was giving birth to twins. She was on Olympus, surrounded by her friends and family, and she couldn't have been happier. After many hours, two beautiful children-a boy and a girl-were born. Everyone was ecstatic-their family was growing! Little did they know that one of these children would have a terrible fate.

Lord Zeus, king of the gods and father of the two small infants, flashed into the small room. The crowd immediately bowed to him, but he ignored them, rushing to his lover's side instead. Zeus beamed when he saw the two tiny godlings, tears of joy shining in his eyes.

Metis smiled at Zeus. "Aren't they beautiful, my King?" Zeus quickly nodded and gently lifted the young baby boy up, rocking him back and forth. "What shall we name them, dear?"

Metis looked thoughtful for a moment. "The boy shall be named Perseus, and the girl, Athena." Zeus nodded his approval as Metis continued. "They will have key roles on the Olympian council-the oracle has already foreseen this."

OoOoO

A grinning Perseus leisurely strolled down the streets of Olympus humming a tune, not in a particular hurry. Residents who were milling around smiled and waved at the Olympian god, and Perseus gave a polite nod in return. He made his way over to his sister's palace and walked in, glad to be away from the crowds. After spotting her brother, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, immediately rushed over to him and gave him a hug, smiling. Perseus happily returned her affection and took his sister's arm as they made their way to the throne room. A meeting was starting shortly to discuss the impending war with the Persians.

As the twins entered they were given enthusiastic greetings from their family that they returned in kind. After settling down, the tone shifted dramatically as they waited for someone to speak about the biggest mortal conflict in history.

Finally, Apollo being Apollo decided to speak. "Well this is awkward." A few of the gods and goddesses chuckled at his naiveness. "So, what must be done about this war?"

Zeus glared at Apollo. "This is no time for your sarcasm." Apollo pouted. "Athena, please tell us of the plan that the Greek city-states are attempting to put into action." Athena stood.

"Father, at this moment three hundred Spartans and an alliance of Greek city-states are making their way to Thermopylae in an attempt to stop the war before it reaches the heart of Greece."

Ares starred at her incredulously. "Sister, you truly believe that a mere three hundred men from my patron state, no matter how skilled, can hold off the thousands that the Persians will throw at them?"

Athena paused for a moment. "I do not know," she eventually admitted, "but I have shown them their best chance to defeat the Persians. There is a small opening that the Persians must get through in order to reach the Greek mainland and that is where they will make there stand. Athens most brilliant Strategos is commanding a Greek fleet in Artimesium."

Perseus, being the god of heroes, courage, hope, and family, decided that now was his time to speak up. "Do not fret-although we are not allowed to directly interfere, I will make sure that the Greek soldiers never lose courage or hope in the midst of their uphill battle."

Hestia smiled fondly at her favorite nephew from her spot in the Hearth.

Zeus looked on proudly at his dearest son and daughter. "This is the most aid we can currently offer. Does anyone else have any matters that need to be discussed while we are all here?"

No one spoke, so, with a wave of his arm, Zeus ended the meeting. The gods began to flash out one by one until only Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Perseus, and Athena remained.

Artemis ambled over to Perseus and gave him a hard punch to the gut, insisting that he had to come visit her and her hunters, and after saying that he definitely would, she left. Next, Apollo joked about going to pick us some girls with Perseus and in turn received a knee to the groin from Athena. Zeus quickly flashed him out before any permanent damage could be done.

Lastly, Zeus and Hera approached Perseus and Athena, both with worried expressions on their faces. "Do you believe Greece will survive this?" Hera asked. Perseus smiled at one of the important motherly figures in his life. "Of course Lady Hera-the courage of Greece cannot be rivaled by any other empire in the world, especially Persia, with their so-called God king being in power."

Hera smiled feeling a lot more comfortable, before quickly given both twins a hug and flashing out with her husband.

After everyone had left, Perseus visibly deflated, having the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. Athena looked at him, concern etched into her features. "What troubles you, brother?" Perseus just gave her a sad smile, thinking about how much he loved his sister. "Nothing Athena, nothing at all."

OoOoO

A colossal bolt of lightning lashed across the sky, radiantly illuminating the earth for mere seconds, before plunging the land back into total darkness. The mortals were frightened and could only imagine what was upsetting the king of the gods. However, the Olympians established the sign to be that of an emergency council meeting and immediately flashed into the throne room, clearly understanding how furious Zeus truly was.

As the thirteen immortal beings took their seats, carefully avoiding their enraged king's eyes, Zeus snapped his fingers and a woman in celestial bronze chains appeared in the center of the room. Perseus and Athena immediately rushed to their battered mother's side in shock.

"What have you done, Father?" Perseus shouted, gently cradling his mother's limp form. Zeus' gaze landed on his son, barely controlled rage blazing behind his eyes. "You have betrayed Olympus, Perseus-be grateful that you are not in chains as well."

The rest of the Olympians starred in shock at Zeus until a teary Athena spoke. "Father, what do you speak of? Perseus would never betray us-we are his family!"

"Silence, Athena!" Zeus bellowed. "Your traitorous mother deceived me. She did not tell me the truth about the oracle's prophecy, and did not care to mention how Perseus was destined to overthrow me!"

Perseus looked up, tears shining in his eyes seeing his dear mother in chains and his father showing his true colors right in front of the council's eyes. "What have I done to deserve this treatment, Father? My interests have never wavered from that of Olympus and my loyalty has never faltered. Punish me if you must, but not my mother." Silence rang throughout the room.

Finally, Hera spoke and asked the question on everyone's mind. "My King, what has Perseus done to question your loyalties so much that you were forced to take such extreme measures and chain a peaceful goddess like Metis?"

"Remember when your beloved Perseus said that he would give courage and hope to the Greek forces?" Zeus growled. The Olympians nodded, recalling the moment. Zeus turned towards his son. "Instead he has been aiding the Persians! The battle of Thermopylae has been lost, the fleet forced to retreat, because of his assistance!"

Many of the Olympians turned to Perseus in a rage, but his true family immediately came to his defense. Artemis and Apollo stood up and both sided with Perseus, insisting that they could never believe he would do such a thing. However, some of the other, more jealous gods began to glare at Perseus, believing Zeus in his paranoia-induced state.

Athena stared on in disbelief, unsure of what to believe. Her dearest brother, the one closest to her heart, was kneeling with their injured mother, tears dripping down his face as he starred at their father. She made her decision and defiantly stayed by her brother.

Zeus muttered to himself about making an example as he stood up from his throne. With a wave of his hand he used the winds to force Athena and Perseus away from Metis and hurled his master bolt at her with all of his might. The resulting explosion shook the Earth. Perseus and Athena both dropped to their knees and stared at the spot where their mother was mere seconds ago, now just a blackened streak on the pale throne room floor. Both twins beyond heartbroken clutched each other like the world depended on it, and at that moment it truly did.

The council looked on in disbelief as two of the most powerful entities in the universe grieved.

Zeus spoke, his voice deadly serious. "Perseus, for your betrayal I banish you from Olympus and revoke your title as an Olympian. Should you ever set foot in Greece again I will smite you into oblivion." Thunder rumbled ominously in the sky.

"Wait!" Artemis shouted. "No matter what you may believe, _F__ather…,_" her voice was laced with disgust, "this council is a democracy and we must vote."

"Very well," Zeus ground out. "Who here votes that we should banish Perseus?"

Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysius all raised a hand. Perseus looked at each of them with utter betrayal in his eyes, eventually focusing on Hera. "I thought our peace was made, what the mortals believe is true you are indeed a spiteful goddess." Hera kept her gaze to the ground, refusing to look at him. A sudden choked sob rang out, and the Olympians turned to witness Hestia, tears streaming down her face as stared hatefully at Dionysius, regretting giving him her throne with every bone in her body.

The other five immortals looked on in shock and dismay as they witnessed one of the most honest members of the council be banished, but none more so than Athena. She refused to let go of her brother. Perseus gave his sister a soft kiss on the forehead as they both grieved the loss of their mother. With the eyes of a man with no courage or hope left, Perseus straightened and looked at the Olympians.

"Today I have witnessed the real feelings of my father, Zeus, and other family members. I hereby relinquish any familial ties other than the ones who have stayed by my side. You shall never see me again." The sight of Perseus in this state broke the hearts of many of his half brothers and sisters as he and Athena vanished in a gloom instead of his usual bright flash.

Silenced filled the expanse, until glares from the six Olympians who abstained from voting were thrown at Zeus as they began to flash out of the now lifeless throne room.

In the shadows one primordial goddess of the sea could be glimpsed crying for one the greatest souls to ever live, wondering if he could ever become a figment of who he once was.

**Note: Check out my amazing beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 | A Plan**

After fleeing from their former family members, Perseus and Athena materialized in a beautiful garden-specifically, their mother's. They were both very shaken from the events that had transpired in the throne room. The thought of their mother tending to her garden was enough to break both of them down once again. The two had been extremely close to Metis and could not fathom that she was now gone from both of their immortal lives.

After hours had passed, the sorrow that had at first overwhelmed Athena was put aside by her lust for vengeance. Ways to avenge her mother's unjust and untimely end began flitting through her mind, distracting her from misery and pain. But when she glanced at her brother beside her, Athena's heart clenched. She understood that her brother was close to their mother, but could not imagine the effect that her death could have on him. Athena, while despondent, could concentrate on revenge-but Perseus? He could only focus on his anguish.

Only hours ago he was a strong, regal man, and now a ghost seemed to have replaced him. Perseus was so loyal to his family that he blamed only himself for what had happened, and in turn the death of Metis. This shattered Athena's heart.

After seeing the shape that her brother was now in, she could barely control the fury that was igniting inside of her. Athena was one of the worst enemies anyone could make. When the goddess decided it was time to strike, her plan would not fail. She would make sure that the punishment was fitting for those involved.

It seemed that even though Perseus could inspire hope and courage in others he was unable to do so for himself. He just sat cross-legged in the middle of the garden, looking forward, his eyes haunted.

A breeze passed, and Athena immediately went on alert. However, she relaxed when she realized that it was just Artemis, Apollo, Ares, and Poseidon. The three youngest immediately went to comfort Perseus.

Only Poseidon, with rage burning in his eyes, made his way over to Athena. "What's the plan?" the god asked quietly. "We must take action against Zeus! He cannot truly believe that he may 'smite' anyone who he deems an enemy."

Athena, although teary-eyed, nodded in agreement. A brilliant and dangerous plan began to form in the most intelligent mind ever created.

OoOoO

Back in the throne room, time seemed to be at a standstill after the other gods had flashed out, leaving only those who chose to banish Perseus remaining. Suddenly, Queen Hera stood up and walked over to her husband, giving him a godly-sized slap. The sound reverberated throughout the silent room, and everyone tensed. "You have sealed our fate!" she snapped before settling on glaring at him.

Gingerly touching his injured cheek, unsure of what to say, Zeus simply starred at his wife. "What do you mean? The oracle was clear in its meaning."

Hera looked at Zeus with utter loathing. "The prophecy may have stated that Perseus would betray us, but he is the god of family. Are you truly so foolish to believe that he would overthrow his own father? The only way he would is if he no longer believes that we are his family, and now you have made that come true." The realization hit Zeus like freight train.

"Then why did you choose to vote his banishment?" Zeus asked desperately.

Hera now looked even more disgusted, but this time with herself. "You are my husband," she spat bitterly, "and I must stand by your side regardless of my own opinions. I am loyal to you, but with the increasing paranoia, power, and lust that has been plaguing you this century I cannot help but feel ashamed with my actions today."

Zeus had the decency to look taken aback, but deep down still felt that he was not in the wrong. The rest of the council was silent as they drank in the very valid point that Hera had just made.

Aphrodite, being her usual ignorant self, proudly stated, "Good riddance! A man who does not wish to bed with me does not deserve to be an Olympian god."

Hera looked at her with outright distaste, and with a snap of her fingers, disappeared in a blinding light with the hopes that the love goddess would never be able to see her own reflection ever again.

OoOoO

Poseidon could tell that Athena was thinking at unparalleled speeds as she began to formulate a strategy. After a few moments she glanced at Poseidon, who was waiting silently beside her.

"You have heard of Romulus and Remus, correct?" Poseidon looked perplexed, but answered anyway. "Yes, the founders of a new empire in the making. Why?"

"What is the one thing that they are currently missing?"

After a pause, Poseidon's eyes lit up in realization. "Brilliant-the Romans are quickly becoming a military power. We must fill the void, since they are in need of deities to look over them."

Athena nodded approvingly. "A new Roman council will be made, helping them expand and seize power. We must have them worship us as separate aspects and avenge Olympus through them. However, I must warn Athens, and Ares must do the same for Sparta. We cannot let the other Olympians have any idea of our plan before we are ready to strike."

The idea was explained to the rest of the immortals present and they all agreed that this would be the best way to avenge Metis. They immediately set to work in gaining the respect and worship of the Roman people, disappearing in separate bursts of light.

Too soon only Athena and Perseus remained. Athena slowly walked over to her pitiful looking brother. Perseus, barely audible, managed to whisper, "What have I done? It is my fault that our mother is gone. Athena-," he choked out, "I am so sorry."

Athena starred back at him incredulously. "Brother, this was not your fault! The only being that can be blamed is Zeus! You and I have both seen the way that he has changed-albeit slowly, but it is true. How our once loving, devoted father has morphed into a paranoia-obsessed king. He has ruled with terror instead of the respect that he once garnered from us. We cannot let this continue-especially after the betrayal he has shown today."

Percy looked up, unconvinced. "But Athena, you heard what he said-I am prophesied to end Olympus. I thought I would never do such a thing, but he has so little trust in me that he decided our mother's life had to end."

"That is exactly my point, Perseus! The Olympian council is poisoned with Zeus as the king. I understand how loyal to our family you are-were, now to the traitors, at least-but you no longer have any ties to them. The only person you should blame is Zeus and his scapegoats in that chamber. The oracle predicted that this once great democracy would morph into something else entirely, and has given you the chance to make things right again."

Perseus still seemed unsure, until suddenly a sea-blue flash shined into the garden. After fading away, the primordial goddess of the sea, Thalassa, was revealed. She quickly ran to the twins and engulfed them in a hug. She had been a dear friend of their mother, and was like a surrogate aunt to the both of them. The three mourned the loss of their mother and friend together.

After a few minutes, Thalassa gently enveloped Perseus, which seemed to be the signal he needed. He quickly broke down, finally releasing all of the pent-up sadness and anguish that he had bottled up inside.

Athena looked over Thalassa's shoulder to look at her brother. A silent conversation seemed to occur between the two, and after a few moments, Perseus straightened and released Thalassa. His old resolve had seemed to come back.

When her brother turned around to smile at Thalassa, Athena secretly sighed in relief, her chest unclenching, loosening some of the worry for her brother.

Thalassa could only look on as one of the kindest souls in the universe held a tormented look that simply did not belong.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 | Integration**

After ironing out their strategies, the six gods agreed that Hades should be informed of their plan. Athena asked the god of the underworld whether such a venture would interest him and he eagerly joined them. No one objected-a powerful ally was gained and, even better, one that had no love for Zeus.

Slowly, the team of seven began to become integral parts of Rome and its culture. As this transition began it was clear that it would be impossible for them to have the same values as their Greek counterparts; instead, they began to develop different aspects of their personalities due to the overwhelming differences between the Romans and the Greeks.

With obvious dissimilarities, the immortals took on divergent forms. Firstly, Poseidon's Roman aspect became known as Neptune. Although he may not have been one of the most loved gods, one could not underestimate his power. Neptune was religiously worshipped due to many Romans fearing the power and mystery of the sea.

Ares was next; he morphed into a being known as Mars, and was a revered god among the mortals instead of the hated persona that his Greek form held. Preferring his form as Mars over Ares, he rarely deferred back to his Greek aspect, only being seen as Ares in Olympian council meetings. He was part of the legendary Capitoline Triad, and was the embodiment of Roman military strength.

Quickly in succession the rest of the gods began to take Roman forms, preferring them to their Greek counterparts. Athena, a loved Greek goddess, was also apart of the Capitoline Triad once she shifted to Minerva. She was the battle-hardened goddess of wisdom, strategy, and magic, and was often believed to whisper into the dreams of Roman leaders, helping them plan out the next move in their great expansion.

Next came the twin brother and sister, Artemis and Apollo. Artemis was now worshipped as Diana, but Apollo kept his Greek name. Cults began to form for these two deities as the Romans began to understand the importance of the sun and the moon. Thanking Diana for giving them rest at night and blessing Apollo for giving them light during the day.

One of the most major personalities changes was that of Hades. Once a bitter Greek, he became a powerful and fair ruler of the afterlife in Rome as he transcended to his new form, Pluto. Pluto was one of the gods who no longer changed to his Greek form since he was not on the Olympian council and no longer attended the winter solstice. He was no longer hated, as the Romans did not fear death, and was instead viewed as the mighty god who gave mortals the chance to gain a place amongst the gods in the afterlife.

Last, but certainly not least, was Perseus. A clear change could be seen in him as the betrayal continued to weigh on his identity. Although his namesake did not change, he no longer represented family, which shocked many of the other gods. However, in his Roman form, Perseus was worshipped along with Minerva and Mars in the Capitoline Triad. These three immortals embodied everything a Roman citizen could ever wish to attain in their lives. He, like Pluto, never shifted to his former identity.

A new council was formed where the seven deities governed the Roman council. There was no ruler to this council, and with the odd number they were always able to make a decision. The disputes were still present, but when a decision was made no one on the council would go against the wishes that were set out.

They each began to devise their own plans to ensure that Zeus would be overthrown. They fabricated great tales of his unparalleled arrogance and paranoia. Minerva told of his destructive ways as king of the Greek gods. Reports were recounted of how Zeus betrayed Perseus, and he soon became a taboo in the Roman culture as too many feared the gods wrath if they were to dare utter his name. A decision for the other Olympians in the wrong could be made as time passed, but the king's fate was sealed the moment he murdered Metis.

Talk began on the council of how the rebels would go about taking complete control over Greece to make certain that the most powerful empire in the world belonged to Rome.

OoOoO

Zeus' arrogance played well into their hands. As the king looked over at Athena, his favorite daughter, sitting on her throne, he smirked. "These upstart Romans are just a minor nuisance-the Greek city-states will band together and crush them like we crushed the Persians not once, but twice. And," he added with a grin, "this time, we will not have a traitor amongst our numbers. Am I right, daughter?"

It took all of Athena's willpower not to strike her father, but she knew that it was not the right moment. Instead she masked her features and simply nodded. However, a dark chuckle from Apollo made Zeus pause.

"Apollo! What do you find so amusing?" Zeus bellowed. Lightning crackled in the sky. Phoebus Apollo rolled his eyes at his father's theatrics, but could only look ashamed as Athena sent him a withering glare. "Father, I was just thinking about how easily the Romans will be crushed by their Greek superiors." Apollo said easily. He had always been a good liar. Zeus seemed to find this acceptable as the sky quieted and he moved onto the next uninteresting matter the all-powerful council was to discuss.

OoOoO

Perseus and Minerva were walking through their mother's garden together as they had done so many times in the past. Both were lost in their own thoughts, making no attempt to converse with each other. The silence was comfortable though, as they enjoyed the ease they only felt when they were together.

Finally, Minerva seemed to pop out of her reverie as she glanced worriedly over to her brother. Although Perseus' physical appearance had not changed, anyone could clearly discern the guilt that his eyes still held. She cursed herself for the thousandth time for being unable to lessen the pain her brother felt even though no blame could be put on his shoulders. But her brother's nature would never change, as he still felt responsible for the rift that was created between his family when it once fell in his domain.

Minerva took a different approach to dealing with her grief. She did not blame herself or her brother-no, the only being that was to be blamed in her eyes was Zeus. Minerva had waited centuries to get her revenge, and the time was approaching rapidly.

The satisfaction she felt when she wove the despicable tales of Zeus was not enough anymore. But even she could not have imagined the outrage that the Roman people exhibited towards Zeus. But, looking back on the event, she could understand, as Perseus was a god that commoners could closely relate to.

A variable that she could have never predicted, however, was Thalassa. When Perseus was at his worst the comfort of the surrogate mother was always treasured. With both her and Minerva consoling Perseus, the two began to drive away his grief and replace it with a need to avenge Metis. His self-loathing temporarily put aside, Perseus began to take action. He took after Mars, who was the swiftest in gaining the Roman's attention. Minerva could only hope that after Zeus was given the retribution he deserved her dearest brother would not return back to the hopeless state that had already shattered her heart.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 | A New Friend**

(Flashback)

Perseus, being the god of heroes, kept an eye on Heracles as he attempted his twelve labors. Although he did not like the character of the son of Zeus, he could not help but be impressed by the strength the man possessed. As Heracles was ever nearing finishing the tasks laid out for him, Perseus felt the need to observe the powerful demigod in person. What he saw confirmed the suspicion that Heracles was exactly like his father. The arrogance the demigod possessed could only belong to a child of Zeus. Perseus almost felt pity for Hera, but dropped the thought immediately-that was territory he did not want to dwell in.

The patron of heroes needed to see whether this demigod deserved the title of the greatest hero to ever live. Heracles' eleventh task was to retrieve an apple of immortality-certainly a difficult endeavor. Perseus doubted that Heracles would be able to overcome the beast Ladon, but he did not account for a naive Hesperide, who gave the man the ability to do so. He watched, shocked, as Heracles, the supposed 'hero,' walked away from the girl who aided him as if she were no more than a stain on the ground. It took all of his willpower not to strike Heracles down where he stood-Zeus simply could not gain knowledge of the imminent Roman takeover-however, Perseus would not stand by and watch the girl in so much anguish, knowing exactly what she was facing.

OoOoO

Zoë Nightshade had just made the biggest mistake of her life. After Heracles obtained the apple and left without even a 'thank you,' her sisters inevitably found out. She was banished; her title of a Hesperide revoked; the poor girl lost her immortality and her family in one giant sweep. The now-mortal was currently perched on the roots of large oak tree in the midst of an overgrown forest, contemplating what she was to do.

When all hope seemed truly lost, Zoë was greeted by a man. He approached her slowly, stepping over loose branches and thick roots, giving her plenty of time to notice him as to not alarm her. The man was tall and well-toned, certainly handsome-_much more so than Heracles_, Zoë thought. His eyes were kind, and a soft smile adorned his face. The stranger possessed a powerful aura that practically radiated hope. Waves of courage washed over Zoë, and she nearly gasped aloud at the satisfaction, something the girl had not felt since losing her former life. As she considered who this newcomer was, shock overcame her as she realized whose presence she was now in. Zoë immediately kneeled and avoided eye contact with the deity as to not disrespect him.

Perseus put a light hand on her shoulder, surprising her. "There is no need to yield to me-I am not as petty as the Olympians gods."

Zoë slowly lifted her head to meet the eyes of the grinning god and quickly scrambled off of the tree to stand, waiting for one of Rome's most important figures to speak.

"What is your name, young maiden?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Z-Zoë, my lord." she replied shakily, wondering why such a powerful being was speaking to her as if they were equals.

Perseus only smiled in return, a small twinkle in his eye. "Did I not just say that I am not as petty as the Olympian gods? Please, call me Perseus-lord is so grandiose, much too extravagant for me." The god gave a wink with the last part.

Zoë could only blush at his words while Perseus tried (and failed) to contain his amusement.

The god then, however, straightened, his mood now sober. Perseus asked her about the events that had transpired with Heracles. At first she hesitated-she did not know this man or what he wished to do. But, after a moment of thought, Zoë decided that he could be trusted, and began to tell him what had happened. How Heracles was set on entering the garden even after she gave him multiple warnings that it was a death wish. How the demigod refused to listen, and how she gave him aid in the form of a sword so that he would not perish. And, finally, how he had not given her a second glance or thought after finishing his task, instead taking the sword-her mother's sword-and walking away with the apple of immortality.

Only later did she realize that the aura given off by the deity was giving her the fearlessness that she needed to retell the painful tale. As she began to near the end she could see displeasure and understanding flash through Perseus' eyes. Zoë was not so blind that she could not see the pain flickering through the god's eyes, as she had heard that he had experienced similar betrayal, confirming to her that the legends were indeed true. Zoë admired the god for that.

She ended her story by stating that her family would no longer speak to her, and that her title as a Hesperide had been removed.

The god nodded, and in the span of a single blink, was gone.

OoOoO

Perseus materialized a few miles away from Zoë, still within the same forest. A clearing was before him, surrounded by dense shrubbery, and in that clearing was Heracles, crouched in front of a bright orange fire. The god stalked closer to the man, a hood now concealing his features, as he noticed that the sword Zoë had mentioned was lying carelessly in the dust a few feet away from him. A club rested by his leg, but he was humming a merry tune, oblivious to the furious deity that was approaching him. Perseus stopped in front of Heracles, the fire between them, but the demigod paid him no mind, instead focusing on stirring the flames. Irritated, Perseus kicked at the fire, causing a puff of ash to cover Heracles.

Falling back onto his hands, the demigod grunted as he was momentarily blinded. After rubbing his eyes, Heracles looked up, shocked to find a man, his face obscured, looking down upon him. He quickly stood, snagging his club in the process. "You dare to assault me, stranger? Do you not know who I am?" The demigod stalked forward, sizing the stranger up. "I am Heracles," he declared arrogantly, "and I am the greatest demigod to ever live! Leave now or reveal yourself, peasant!"

Perseus groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not another one of you arrogant children of Zeus. Have I not dealt with enough of you in my lifetime? No matter-you have something that does not belong to you, and I am here to retrieve it." The god glanced over at the sword lying on the ground.

Heracles followed the god's gaze before laughing. "You dare come here and demand something from me? That little girl's sword now belongs to me. It is too well crafted to sit in her weak hands."

Perseus gave him a hard look and suddenly shoved the demigod. Heracles stumbled back, stunned, and then straightened, hefting his club. He attempted to swing it, but he was not fast enough. Perseus' hand shot forward, grabbing the club in mid air. He ripped it from the demigod's hands and crushed the weapon in his fist, tossing the splinters aside before casually strolling towards the sword.

Heracles blinked, stunned, as the stranger plucked the sword from the ground. At the hooded figure's command, the sword vanished into thin air. Indignation filled the demigod, with just a hint of fear.

"You dare take something from my possession?" he shouted. "My father will destroy you when he hears of this, outsider!"

Perseus chuckled darkly, making the demigod shiver. "Go ahead and whine to your father, he doesn't scare me." he countered smugly. "In fact, tell him an old…acquaintance, says hello." And, with a snap of his fingers, the god vanished.

OoOoO

Zoë was now walking, using what few stars she could see through the thick treetops to guide her way. After Perseus disappeared, she had decided that getting out of the forest was her first and foremost goal. She was, however, stunned when the god suddenly appeared in front of her. She stumbled back, surprised, but the god caught her arm before she could fall. She righted herself, blushing furiously.

"Are you alright?" Perseus asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Fine," she answered, "just embarrassed. I did not expect to see you again."

"I would not have left without a proper goodbye. I only departed to recover this…," with a snap, Zoë's sword materialized in the air, hovering a few feet above the ground. She gasped, glancing at the god, who nodded at her, indicating to take it. With shaking hands, Zoë gingerly grasped the sword, and, smiling, tapped the tip of it, transforming the deadly weapon into a simple hairpin. With care, she placed the piece into her hair, and then, quite unexpectedly, launched herself at the god, giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Perseus," she whispered in his ear, and then, quickly realizing what she had just done, detached herself from the deity, her face flushed. "My apologies-I do not know what overcame me." Perseus laughed, a wide grin breaking out on his face.

"Do not fret, I was only returning what is rightfully yours. Do please take care to guard this sword just as it has done for you-I can feel the important battles that it will partake in."

Zoë nodded, vowing to take care of the weapon. A question suddenly popped into her mind, and she couldn't help but voice her inquiry aloud. "Why did you retrieve this for me?"

"I am the god of heroes, and with that title comes the task of overseeing the courageous in their journeys. What Heracles-the supposed hero-did was vile and unjust. I was simply righting a wrong-no one may commit such a heinous act and get away with it on my watch.

Perseus did not mention that he had somewhat of a soft spot for the girl, instead focusing on gauging her reaction. Her shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world burdened them, but he, of all people, understood that she was thinking about her future. Once set to be a Hesperide, she no longer had a visible purpose in her life. The god felt an overwhelming need to help the hopeless girl.

"Zoë, I understand that you are confused with what you should do now. But I see the potential that is within you. You may not yet know it, but you are a natural leader, and you certainly have the potential to lead an army one day."

Zoë blinked, shock written all over her face. She had not been expecting such praise, and could not help but smile.

Perseus smiled back before sizing her up. "If you don't mind, I would like to offer you my help. You, of course, do not need to accept it, but I assure you that I mean you no harm. I have three propositions, if would like to hear them?" Zoë nodded, eager to hear what the god had to say.

"First, if you wish, I will transport you out of this forest to wherever you wish, or tell you the best path to exit it yourself, if you desire to continue on your journey."

"Second," he continued, "my sister Diana is always on the lookout for new hunters and I believe you would be a valuable asset to her. If you so desire, I will take you to her so that you may speak with her." Zoë had, of course, heard of Diana and her hunters, but never thought that she would have the strength to join them. Pride swelled in her chest when she realized that Perseus believed that she could.

"Lastly, but likely the most dangerous if you were to accept, I would give you my blessing. This would grant you immortality-unless, of course, you die from a physical injury-and also a portion of my power, depending on which of my strength's best suits you. I have not given my blessing in centuries. I would also manipulate the Mist to ensure that Romans see you as general of the cavalry. My hope with this offer, if you choose to receive it, is that you would move your way up the ranks to become the undisputed consul of Rome, and in turn aid us in the Roman takeover of Greece, which is inevitable. Please, think carefully Zoë, as once you have made your choice it will be final."

Zoë was stunned. This god, whom she barely new, was offering to turn her life around with just a wave of his hand. She was deeply grateful for Perseus' kindness and generosity, and, her mind practically spinning, immediately began thinking over her options. The first offer was immediately tossed away as she had no desire to walk the earth endlessly with no objective. The second option was very enticing as a result of the stories her mother once told her about the adventures that the hunters faced. The only thing stopping her from immediately choosing the second was the pledge to maidenhood. Even though souls like Heracles littered the planet, she could not deny that a being like Perseus gave her hope. The third option made Zoë nervous-terrified, actually-but she was never one to back down from a challenge. Steeling her resolve, she spoke. "I choose the third option, Perseus."

Pride shone in the god's eyes. "Very well." he replied, overjoyed. He gently placed his finger on her forehead, and Zoë closed her eyes, sucking in a shuddering breath. "Do not be afraid." Perseus said kindly. Zoë nodded, her eyes still shut, and breathed out, calming herself. Suddenly a bright flash of light illuminated the area, and when it died down, a small aura could now be seen around her.

Zoë felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. She couldn't describe what she was feeling as awareness and confidence overtook her; the knowledge that Anaklusmos would be flawlessly wielded in her hands giving her a sense of security.

She looked up at Perseus who nodded at her. "Now I will put you to sleep, and when you awake you will be in your new home, designated for Roman generals."

Zoë could not see the face of Perseus as a real genuine smile graced his lips, instead mumbling a 'thank you' as weariness overtook her.

OoOoO

(146 BC)

In the Roman council, seven gods sat on their thrones. Nervous energy flowed through the room, making the air heavy with anticipation. Soon they would be revealing themselves to the Olympians.

Minerva, being the always cautious strategist, was going over the plan in her head over and over again to make sure that there was no way they would be defeated.

Perseus, knowing his twin well, said, "Sister, do not worry. We all have the utmost fate in you and your strategy, and retain no doubt that by the end of the year Greece will be under a Roman hegemony."

Minerva seemed to be slightly assured by his words but still asked, "How many competent generals do the Romans have?"

Perseus replied immediately saying, "It does not matter, Zoë Nightshade has gained consulship-they will all obey her. The Greeks will not be able to stop our wrath."

Everyone in the council could see the pride in his eyes at he thought of his champion, all knowing too well the feelings that he had for her, but the god of heroes was as oblivious as ever.

Mars spoke up, confidence in his voice. "Minerva, your non-stop overthinking is not helping anyone. The Greek Olympians are too oblivious to understand what is going on in the world, content to deny the signs, instead speaking of how Greece will rally, not fall. Combined with the fact that the country's economy and standards have declined steadily the past few centuries, it will be impossible for them to fight us. Besides," he added, a twinkle in his eye, "don't forget that Perseus' girlfriend is leading the mightiest army in the world."

Perseus shot Mar's a dirty glare and said indignantly, "She is my champion, not my girlfriend!" He flushed even more hearing himself say the word.

The council could only laugh good-naturedly at him. When the ruckus died down Neptune asked, "Do we have any other matters to discuss currently?" No one spoke up, so, after a few goodbyes, the gods began to depart to gather strength for the looming battle.

**Who made this chapter readable, you may ask: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 | Battle of Corinth**

(On the fields of Corinth)

Two large convoys, both supporting white flags that flapped wildly in the air, were slowly making their way towards one another. Leading the Roman convoy was a beautiful female warrior, perched atop a handsome black stallion. Anyone could immediately recognize her as the consul of Rome. Blessed by the gods themselves, none dared to question their hardened but just leader. She held herself with the utmost confidence, seemingly at ease in the middle of the future war zone. Her mere presence on the field spoke greatly of the significance that the battle of Corinth would have.

The Greek general Diaeus led the opposite convoy. He did not look particularly exceptional or foreboding, but that was a mistake made by many. A beautiful ebony bow rested on his arm, with a matching quiver full of arrows on his back. He looked to be in his mid-forties, with hair just beginning to gray.

_Why would the Romans put a woman in command? _Diaeus wondered skeptically. That was the thought that the man most deeply regretted before his death.

As the two convoys met the thousands of soldiers on both sides looked on nervously, wondering what would become of the temporary truce between the two commanders.

Both leaders sat opposite of one another, sizing each other up. Neither willed to speak before the other, causing a tense silence. Zoë's piercing gaze was usually enough to make anyone yield, leaving her mildly impressed that Diaeus did not budge. Finally, the well-known impatience of the Roman consul emerged, ending the silence. "What do you believe this meeting will accomplish, Graceus?" After being apart of countless truce missions that did not accomplish anything paired with the insolent Diaeus, Zoë's temperamental side was beginning to show.

The Greek leader face shifted into an arrogant smile, relishing in the small victory of forcing the girl to speak first. With new found self-importance, he said, "I will not be negotiating with a worthless whore like yourself-bring forth a real leader."

The Romans all tensed, starring at the Greeks in disbelief. One of Zoë's most trusted advisors, Lucius Mummius, drew his sword, only to be stopped by a look from his consul. While believing that the girl was distract, Diaeus, a man never to lose an opportunity, quickly drew his bow shot an arrow at Zoë.

Faster than anyone could fathom, the consul snatched the arrow out of the air before it struck her forehead, giving it a distasteful glance. Just as rapidly as before, Zoë threw the arrow at Diaeus. It whizzed by his head, close enough that the man could feel it graze his ear. When he reached up to touch it, a drop of blood came back on his fingers, causing him to pale.

Zoë gave Diaeus a sickly sweet smile before speaking. "Greece will be under Roman control by the end of the week. If you wish for your men and the citizens of Corinth to be spared, surrender. If not, battle will commence, proving how little you care for the lives of your own people. If you do not surrender I swear to personally attend to your death, and if you believe that oblivion will give you rest, I can assure you that there will be no peace in the afterlife for you. I expect your answer by sundown." And, with that, she turned her horse around, riding away from the shocked Greek general as her loyal convoy followed, shooting glares at the man.

War loomed in Corinth. The Greeks responded with a messenger who bore a note that said they would not surrender and to prepare for battle. Blood would be spilled, and the vengeful look in Zoë Nightshade's eyes told her troops that she could not wait for it to begin after the 'conversation' she had with Diaeus. They were impatient to witness her wrath.

Even as the mortal world was shifting rapidly, it could not even begin to compare with the transformation that was happening to the immortal deities.

OoOoO

As the eleven Olympian gods frantically discussed the upcoming decisive battle that would decide Greece's fate with varying levels of interest, two silent figures hid in the shadows, unseen in the mayhem.

As the chaos ensued, five of the Olympians did not seem to have a worry in the world. It became apparent when Zeus asked, "Athena, my daughter, what is our plan? This is the most grim the fate of Greece has ever looked."

Athena could only give her a father a chilling smile before replying, "The fate of Greece was sealed long ago, _Zeus._ The oracle has foretold it." The goddess of wisdom seemed to be in a reverie. "How ironic it is, that the king of the gods has sealed the fate of Greece. There is no plan that will save a filthy Graceus like yourself."

With those words, the two hidden beings revealed themselves. Perseus emerged from behind a pillar, his eyes determined but wary, with Pluto, who had a ruthless grin plastered across his face.

Zeus immediately stood with his fellow Olympians, his master bolt at the ready, but they were all shocked when a bright light filled the room. When it dimmed, five gods rose, yet they no longer looked like their former selves. Instead of wearing chiton's, they were clothed in togas. Their features were sharper, making the proud expressions on their faces seem deadly. As the former Olympians took their true Roman forms, the thrones that once belonged to them began to crumble until only rubble remained.

Seven simple seats were conjured facing the remaining Olympians, who seemed to be frozen in surprise. As the Romans took their seats, Pluto, in a state of glee, said, "Please brother, sit! I am not here to see you gaping like a fish." The Greeks retook their seats.

Dionysus snapped out of his stupor first. "What is the meaning of this?!" he cried, but the god immediately shrunk back into his seat when he was given vicious glares from the Roman deities, only further proving to them how much of a coward he was.

Zeus finally seemed to gather his wits and he eventually squeaked out, "What is this? Treason? How dare you go against Olympus and your family?"

This only annoyed the Roman deities, as if this was exactly what they were expecting.

"Hah!" Neptune called. "Family you say! This," he said, gesturing at the beings beside him, "is our family, and we are loyal to them. You, on the other hand, are nothing more than Graceus scum and shall be treated as such." Neptune turned away from Zeus and addressed the rest of the Olympians. "We did not come here to make small talk. If you swear loyalty to Rome we will accept you as one of our own with open arms."

What happened next surprised everyone in the room. The queen of the gods stood and proclaimed, "I Hera, swear loyalty to Rome and remove all ties that I once had to Greece." With a flash and cheers from the Romans, her formed shifted, and she was now dressed in a toga like the others. She glanced back at her husband, her features expertly schooled. "I warned you of this day centuries ago, and I have stuck by you long enough." Without a second look at Zeus, she smiled at her new family and flashed out of the room.

It was silent. No other god made a move to pledge their allegiance to Rome. Diana looked distastefully at the remaining Olympian gods. "Very well, we gave you a fair chance. You have all declared war on Rome and its goals. Come battle, we will show no mercy."

The remaining Olympians could only look on in shock as one by one each Roman deity began to disappear until only Perseus, Minerva, and Mars remained. The god of heroes solemnly said, "I did not wish this upon any of you. I will give you a second chance, as your faithfulness to your king is admirable. If you wish to remove yourself from the terrible fate that will befall Zeus, you may come pledge your loyalty to Rome to us later. However, if you are resigned to waging war against us we will personally make sure that your names are so tabooed in the mortal world that none will ever speak them again for fear of our vengeance and ensure that each one of you will fade."

"Son!" Zeus exclaimed. Everyone tensed. Perseus had yet to look at him, but not gave him a disgusted glance.

"I am no son of yours." he spat. And, with that, the Romans vanished, leaving five stunned Olympians gods sitting in their thrones contemplating the actions that they would take, knowing that their final choices would decide their fates.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 | The Real Battle of Corinth**

An eerie silence loomed over Corinth; tonight, the darkness seemed to be even more sombre than usual, as if it understood the number of casualties that would occur at first light. At the moment, time seemed to slow down, waiting for the inevitable conclusion of the postponed battle. The Roman army, led by Zoë Nightshade, had a clear advantage; she had over twenty thousand foot soldiers and three thousand cavalry at her disposal.

The Greeks, on the other hand, looked over at the enemy camp in dread. They were outnumbered two-to-one, with only six hundred cavalry in their own ranks. They had no clue how they would defeat the fabled Roman phalanx. If the Macedonian phalanx, fathered by Alexander the Great himself, could not, what chance did they truly stand? Although their general Diaeus had conducted a successful surprise attack last night, it did little to change their current situation. That tactic would only work once and they all knew it; soon, they would have to face the heavily favored Roman force head-on. Spirits were low as fear began to eat its way through the Greek troops.

Even worse, there were rumors that Zoë Nightshade herself would be on the battlefield tomorrow. Word quickly spread through the camp of how Diaeus shot an arrow at the Roman consul from point-blank range, but rather than the outcome being her death, the Greeks that witnessed the scene said that she had caught it out of midair as if a mere plaything had been tossed at her. This frightened the Greek's to no end, knowing that Nightshade was not one to be merciful to those who stood in her way.

Currently a ceasefire was present, as both leaders agreed that they would wait until first light before the skirmish to decide the fate of Greece would ensue. Although Pluto had only reaped the souls of a few so far in Corinth, some swore that they could see the embodiment of death hovering above the battlefield, waiting for the bloodbath to begin.

OoOoO

Zoë Nightshade was in her tent, bent over a map that displayed the terrain of Corinth. She was triple-checking that she had chosen the best pathway for her and her troops to travel over come dawn, using the light of a single candle to aid her. A sudden creak alerted her to someone's presence. Faster than lightning, Zoë unclipped her hairpiece, causing it to elongate and form Anaklusmos, and spun around. Her eyes focused on a figure behind her, and she quickly pressed her sword to their throat. "Who dares to enter my tent without my consent?" she growled. A familiar laugh resounded throughout the room, and Zoë immediately relaxed, dropping her sword and changing it back into a hairpiece.

"You know I hate it when you do that," she grumbled as she tucked the pin back into her hair. "One of these days I'm going to accidentally impale you."

Perseus laughed, shifting his weight on the table he was leaning against as he looked at her fondly. He then bluntly stated, "Zoë, you look like shit-what do you hope to accomplish in tomorrow's battle if it just took you ten minutes to realize that someone was spying on you inside of your own tent?"

Zoë looked down, embarrassed, before countering, "You expect me to sleep now? I was just ironing out our strategy before you oh-so-kindly interrupted me."

Perseus just looked amused and retorted, "You have six hours before daylight, do you plan on informing all of your troops of the brilliant changes you made while being sleep deprived a mere hour before the carnage?"

The consul blanched at the silly notion her patron had just made. Finally realizing how pointless the last two hours of internal musing truly was she somewhat desperately replied, "That may be a valid point, but do you really expect me to rest before such an important battle? All we have worked for rides on this single moment and I cannot fail you-no, I _will not_ fail you."

Perseus eyes softened as he gazed at her, the distraught expression on her face making his heart clench. "You could never fail me, Zoë. When I asked you to perform this task all those years ago I could not have imagined the sheer will-power, determination, and strength that is within you. Remember when we first met?" Zoë nodded, reminiscing. "You were a distraught, ex-Hesperide desperately looking for a path to take in you life. When I look at you now I see a confident, powerful champion. I am so proud of you, and what you have accomplished.

Zoë blushed at his words, looking extremely pleased. She could not seem to find words at the moment-they were all stuck on the tip of her tongue.

"You must rest before the battle," he continued gently. "I will ensure that you wake one hour before first-light. Do not burden yourself with pointless thoughts-what will happen tomorrow can only be determined by the fates themselves, and even I have no power over them." Perseus placed his hand on top of Zoë's, neither missing the fact that it lingered longer than was necessary, before the god used his powers to compel the consul to sleep. Perseus quickly scooped her limp form up and gently placed her in her bed. Allowing himself one last glance at his champion, he disappeared in a flash.

OoOoO

Light began to form on the horizon of Corinth. Instead of the chilling feeling that once dominated the future battlefield, a sense of anticipation was making its way through both armies. No one could say that the adrenaline that coursed through one's veins before battle was not both addicting and frightening at the same time.

Zoë Nightshade stood proudly in front of her gathered force, one thousand hand-picked warriors that had fought by her side at every campaign she had led. She wore a Roman styled helmet with a white plume on top that signaled her position. She was clothed in elegantly crafted bronze armor gifted to her by Perseus, along with a cape with a stitched lion adorning her back. Only she understands that this was the symbol of her patron god, but no one really questioned it because the beast was honestly frightening to look at. Held in her right hand was her brilliant sword Anaklusmos, and attached to her left arm was her trusted bronze shield. By standing alongside her legionnaires she further gained their respect because they all knew that their consul was not one to cower behind them, but instead would be joining them on the battlefield.

Zoë whistled loudly, giving her cavalry commander Lucius the signal to charge. As the earth began to shake from the hooves of three thousand horses, a nervous skitter could be seen coming from the Greek steeds, as if the animals realized how outnumbered they were. A few screams were heard, and suddenly the Greek cavalry turned and fled, not even receiving the Romans for a minute. The victorious calvary cheered as they continued to ride forward.

The Roman legion slowed as they neared the Greek line, knowing that this larger group of troops would not take flight as easily. Almost simultaneously, Zoë and Diaeus called for their archers to begin firing. As arrows began to rain down on the battlefield, Greeks and Romans alike started to fall.

Zoë decided that the best strategy would be to hold with her elite troops, waiting to see the result of the first push that her other legion made. She could only hold up her shield and take cover inside the phalanx, knowing that the archers would soon run out of ammunition.

The arrows began to slow until no more were shot into the sky. Now safe from the deadly darts, the Romans surged forward. When they finally reached the Greeks, the two sides began exchanging blows. Neither was able to gain the upper hand, both lines holding strong, proving to any witness how experienced both the Greek and Romans soldiers were. The Romans could not help but be impressed by the fight they were getting. Zoë could feel that her legion was eagerly anticipating her command to join the fray.

Zoë led her legion around the frontline, hoping to flank the occupied Greek combatants. Fortunately, they were successful in circling around the battlefield. Once they were in position-opposite of her cavalry and directly beside the Greek front line-Zoë angled her brightly-polished mystical sword towards the sun, causing a bright light to shine in the sky. This signaled her troop, and with ferocious roars, they charged into the brawl.

Almost immediately the tight lines that the Greeks had when they were only facing a frontal assault began to crumble as utter chaos ensued. Zoë expertly rode her way through the Greeks, slashing and parrying at lightning speed, a clear target in mind. Her calvary followed suit, quickly dispatching their enemies, already knowing what their consul planned to do.

Diaeus looked on with fear and awe at the arc of death that trailed the leader of Rome. He could only grab a sword from one of his dead men before she neared him with a few of her calvary members, seemingly at ease in the midst of a war zone. He had been so focused on Nightshade that he did not see his men laying down their arms and surrendering to the overwhelming force.

Anger quickly overcame his fear and he shouted, "Arm yourselves and fight! You will let these filthy Romans come and takeover our lands?" When none of the Greeks made a move for their weapons, Diaeus looked as if he was about to physically combust.

Zoë looked at the man with a smirk before her arrogant side emerged. After being called a whore she would show no mercy to this man. "Kneel before your conqueror, _boy._" she commanded_. _The troops present shuddered at her words, only reaffirming why they respected their consul so much. With only one word she could make anyone feel as insignificant as a speck of dirt.

Diaeus refused and attempted to stand as proud as he could even though his eyes were full of fear. Zoë gave two of her men a quick nod, and they dismounted their steeds, stalked up to the general, and lashed out at his knees. He howled in pain and fell to the ground, groaning. His men did nothing to help him. Zoë climbed down from her tall stallion and circled the pitiful man. "Remember when I offered you the chance to surrender? You should have taken it. Corinth will burn, and anything valuable within its walls will be taken. The people you swore to protect will suffer the most, and I will not let this injustice pass. You, Diaeus, will endure agony that few have ever experienced before." With those words the once proud consul was shackled and hauled off to where the rest of the prisoners were being held.

Zoë looked at her men, pride shining in her eyes. She slowly took off her helmet, letting her auburn locks fall, revealing her beautiful face. "You have proven yourselves to Rome today, and deserve the highest honors! Go reap the rewards that you have earned in Corinth; however, if anyone forces themselves on anyone, especially the blameless city citizens, I will ensure swift and immediate punishment." The consul said the last part with a smile, but her troops knew that she was not one to make empty threats. They whooped and shouted, taking off to find their friends to rejoice.

Zoë did not like punishing the innocents of Corinth for one fool's mistake, but understood why it had to be done. A foundation needed to be set for an empire that would last millennia, making sure that no one would be foolish enough to challenge it, and Zoë would be the one to do so. She tilted her head back towards the heavens, wondering what was happening to the deities that she knew existed there.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 | The Final Member**

Perseus and Minerva were resting in their mother's garden. They had both tended to the space over the centuries, keeping it just as beautiful as their mother once had.

Two different emotions could be clearly seen on their faces. Minerva was slightly annoyed with her brother for being so lenient with the Greeks-she did not want to show any of them mercy.

Turning towards her brother, she asked, "Perseus, why did you forgive them? You were too kind-the only fate they deserve is to be exiled and treated like the traitors they are."

Percy looked at her thoughtfully before answering. "At first, I had no plans on giving them a second chance." he admitted. "But when I looked at them, it reminded me of myself all those years ago-shocked, scared, betrayed, hurt-I just I couldn't give them the same fate that I had. If not for you and Thalassa I do not know what would have become of me. The Greeks are not as lucky as I to have people who care for them so."

Minerva could only shake her head, but she knew that her brother was right, no matter how much she really hated to admit it. But if any of the traitors pledged their allegiance to Rome she would not go easy on them. She would make sure that they understood the misery that they brought upon her brother.

OoOoO

Tales of the great battle of Corinth spread like wildfire over the known world. All had heard of the Roman takeover of Greece and the hegemony that was now in place.

It was a time of change, and while some embraced it, others held on to the old ways, their fear of the unknown too great to ignore.

We will begin with the ruler of the Olympian gods. After the Roman troops ransacked Greece, all of Zeus' temples were destroyed, many of them burned and humiliated. This was an order that many believed came directly from the Roman gods, as the tales of their hatred towards Zeus were well known, in turn making the Romans hate the Olympian king. The god embodied all of the features that were looked down upon in Rome, so they gladly destroyed any tributes that belonged to him. Many swore that they witnessed a holy woman who strongly resembled Minerva observing the destruction of the temples, a dark smirk on her face.

For Zeus, the torture did not end at that. The god attempted to integrate himself into Roman culture, but the Roman people would not accept him. With his defeat, Zeus disappeared, but not before swearing revenge on his family. No one was sure where the once mighty god retreated to. It was possible that he faded from existence, as mortals no longer worshiped him, but the Roman gods were never ones to be ill prepared. If he ever returned to carry out his promise, they would be ready.

Then there was Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Thanks to Minerva's stories once again, Aphrodite became a hated persona in Roman culture. The two goddesses had never seen eye to eye, as they each stood for very different values. Minerva was well known for holding grudges, and the goddess was always looking for ways to irritate her enemy after the Trojan War.

Although some powerful Roman's had mistresses, none of them liked the thought of a deity controlling them with such a powerful emotion, which was something that Aphrodite loved doing. After realizing she would never be respected in Rome, along with a promise from the gods that they would wage war on her if she were to toy with any of their worshippers, the goddess most likely went elsewhere looking for other mortals to control.

Last, but certainly not least, was Dionysus, the laughing stock of Rome. The wine god, being the coward he was, attempted to sneakily fuse into Roman culture, but once he saw the popular plays that starred him as a foolish drunkard, he blanched. Being the patron of theater in Greece even he understood the laughing stock that he was in Rome and knew that no Roman would ever worship him. Most believed the god spent his time sulking through wine yards, drinking his immortal days away.

Thankfully, not all of the Olympians who voted for Perseus to be banished shared the fate of these three.

OoOoO

The remaining gods waited until after the fate of Greece had been decided to finally seek out Perseus. Minerva was not willing to leave her brother's side, knowing all too well that he was too forgiving for his own good. She needed the Olympians to understand how deeply their betrayal weighed on him.

The first god to seek out Perseus was Hermes. Unfortunately for the messenger god, he appeared in the middle of a council meeting.

After materializing in the Roman's chamber he immediately received seven harsh glares.

Apollo, always one to enjoy tormenting others, said with fake-exasperation, "Finally, one of the almighty Olympian gods has gifted us with his presence." He stood from his throne and theatrically bowed to Hermes. "O, for what do we owe you this great pleasure, _lord Hermes_?"

The other Roman gods could only roll their eyes and chuckle, being too used to Apollo's performances for it to bother them anymore.

Hermes blushed, ashamed. Steeling himself, he spoke. "I am here to ask for your forgiveness and swear my loyalty to Rome."

Surprisingly, it was Diana who scoffed at his comment, saying, "You ask for forgiveness? After centuries with no remorse you cannot truly believe that pardon will be given so easily. I cannot give you my forgiveness so quickly, and the only reason that we are allowing you to swear your loyalty to Rome is because it is Perseus' wish. If it were up to me, I would ensure that you fade away."

Hermes visibly paled at his half-sister's words. The huntress could always scare anyone, especially those belonging to the male sex. He then looked over at Perseus. "Why are you giving us this second chance?"

Perseus seemed to mull this question over before finally answering. "Although I have no love for you Olympians, you do not deserve the same fate some of the others, Hermes. Your road will not be easy; you must prove yourself to the mortals. I am only giving you a chance to do so."

Diana took this as her queue to speak, "Romans do not worship silly deities, _boy._ If you wish to gain your place in Rome you must endure hardships. Your Greek form is no longer who you are. Now, take your oath to the triad and get out of my sight before I change my mind for what you did to Perseus."

Minerva looked on approvingly at Diana, happy that she was not the only one who would have his back.

Hermes gulped, knowing how impatient she was. He had heard of the power that the Capitoline Triad garnered in Rome, so he quickly said, "I swear on the Capitoline Triad to serve Rome, and pledge my loyalties to the Roman council."

A bright light flashed across the council room and the oath was sealed. Hermes quickly thanked the council, promising to do his best to prove himself as worthy to his family, and flashed out of the room.

"He will be loyal," Neptune mused. Pluto nodded in agreement. With that, the council continued their meeting.

OoOoO

Slowly, the other former Olympians began to swear their loyalty. Hephaestus and Demeter joined them, and were given the same threats that Hermes received.

Only time would tell if the gods would be accepted in Rome. The fates would decide if they were worthy to become apart of the next mighty pantheon.

OoOoO

The Roman gods were thrilled. Now that the Greeks were taken care of it was finally time for them to invite the final member of the Roman council to join them.

Hestia was summoned to the Roman council room. Instead of the harsh greetings the other Greek gods had received, the Roman deities all gave her brilliant smiles, welcoming her into their meeting. They knew that she had no ties to the Olympians, and that she too had grieved when Perseus was banished.

"Aunt," Perseus said warmly. "We have asked you to join us here today because we would like to offer you a place on the Roman council. It would be an honor to have someone as level-headed and wise as you in our ranks-especially with Diana and Apollo's non-stop bickering.

Everyone laughed except for Diana, who gave Percy a look that promised pain. On the inside, however, she was glad to see that his eyes had regained some of the shine that they once had.

Hestia looked taken aback but was delighted that her family thought so much of her. "Of course I accept."

With those words the seven, soon to be eight Roman council members stood up and began chanting in Ancient Latin. After a few lines, a new blood-red throne erupted from the floor that stood proudly with the others.

Hestia happily went and sat on her throne, tears of happiness shining in her eyes. The room lapsed into a comfortable silence, showing any observer how content that the family truly was.

OoOoO

A brilliant light shone through the skies of Rome, and its people knew that something important had just happened. Once they were informed of the news through godly whispers, great celebrations and feasts took place all over the empire for weeks in Hestia's honor.

The Roman council was complete, Greece was subdued-the gods couldn't have been happier. They could finally begin to make plans for the future. Yes, Rome's fate was looking bright.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 | New Enemies**

Perseus and Zoë sat in a temple dedicated to the god of heroes, simply enjoying each other's company.

Zoë was at a crossroads in her life. The celebrated former consul of Rome had recently retired from the political lifestyle, and as a reward for her loyal performance, was about to be given two options by her patron god.

Perseus grabbed Zoë's hand. "Zoë, my champion," he said with a grin, "you have gone above and beyond any other soul to ever live. You led Rome to glory, ensuring that the empire will stand for a millennia. I could not have chosen anyone better for such a daunting task."

Zoë looked slightly sheepish at his words. She had never viewed her own accomplishments in that way, but when she thought about what she had done so far in her life she could not help but smile, feeling extremely satisfied with herself.

Perseus' grin grew, and his eyes shown with pride. "Zoë, the council has unanimously agreed that you are more than worthy of this gift. We offer you godhood-if you accept, you will become a Roman goddess."

Zoë sat, stunned, her mouth agape, truly at a loss for words. Never in her wildest dreams would the former Hesperide have believed to become a Roman deity. When she would look back on this moment it seemed liked a fantasy to her. But Zoë waited, knowing that Perseus had a second choice, and that the gods would not force the offer.

Perseus chuckled at her reaction. "Do close your mouth Zoë-you wouldn't want flies to find their way in." Zoë flushed a light pink and quickly shut her mouth. He winked. "Although I can vouch that being a god is not the worst fate, it is also true that sometimes the old laws that govern us can be extremely restricting, and on plenty of occasions I have wished that I could do more for my people. In your case especially, I would have neutered Heracles if I were not restricted." Zoë blush grew.

"Although in Rome we have much more freedom than we did in Greece," he continued, "it is nothing compared to what a mortal may do with their life. They can change things, reshape their whole entire lives and of those around them if they wish." For a moment Zoë thought Perseus looked slightly jealous. "If you wanted to have a more active role in the human world, and be able to maintain a greater influence on events, you could maintain the immortality that I have already gifted you, but you would not be restricted by the ancient laws. We would have to fake your death so that the Romans don't believe you are immortal, but you would be able to work in the shadows-with my support, of course-and continue to make positive changes in the world."

Zoë rapidly contemplated the positives and negatives of both paths, but her mind was practically spinning. She was in no state to make such an important decision right now.

Perseus quickly picked up on her distress. "Do not worry, you may have as much time as you wish to make a decision. When you have decided, we will summon you to the council, and only then will you make your choice. No matter your selection Zoë, you have done more than anyone could ever hope to accomplish in their lives, and you should not feel forced to do more." With that, Perseus stood. "I will see you soon, but at the moment I have some business to attend to."

Zoë nodded, looking a bit dazed. "Thank you, Percy."

The nickname made the god pause. He liked it-maybe too much. Perseus straightened, as if steeling himself up for something, and then quickly bent to place a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek. His face reddened, and before Zoë could say anything, the god flashed out of the room.

OoOoO

Days later, Zoë stood before the Roman council. She could literally feel the power rolling off of the gods in waves, terrifying her. The most frightening by far was Minerva. Zoë was smart enough to understand that the goddess could read her like an open book and did not attempt to hide anything. Only Vesta, formerly known as Hestia, and Perseus gave her comfort.

The girl had spent the past week thinking over her choices before finally making a decision, confident that she had chosen the right one. It may come as a surprise to some, but after being Rome's most powerful citizen for so long, Zoë was not ready to stop influencing the world quite yet.

After a few moments, Neptune spoke. "I am sure that Perseus has given you plenty of time to think. Have you made your decision?"

All the gods looked at her with interest, but none more so than her patron god, whose staring practically bore holes in her head.

Zoë gathered herself and replied, "I wish to remain Perseus' champion. I feel that I am not ready yet to join your ranks, and I believe that I can do much good in the mortal world with your continued guidance."

All of the deities present seemed to be surprised at her decision except for Perseus, who only smiled at her proudly. He had already guessed the choice she was going to make.

As the gods seemed to get over their shock, Apollo nodded at her respectfully. "A wise choice, Miss Nightshade. I have foreseen the important role you will play, and will even venture to say that you will help shape the very nature of Rome," he finished, his tone uncharacteristically serious.

Zoë paled slightly at Apollo's manner. After hearing Perseus' stories she knew that the god of prophecies rarely spoke so formally. The gods present also looked at the sun god in surprise; however, unlike Zeus, they trusted him enough to not push the subject.

Neptune spoke up again. "Do not worry. You have gained Perseus' trust, and his opinion is rarely wrong. The only thing that you have done today is reinforced the fact that you are insightful. When the Roman people began to call you the 'First Roman,' I will admit that I was skeptical at first, but I now see that their words were not misplaced."

Perseus gave his uncle a grateful glance. "Okay, that's enough for today. Now," he added mischievously, "Zoë, how about we make your death look as fabled as you were to the Roman people?"

The rest of the council meeting was spent planning the death of the famous Roman council. Apollo, back to his former self, kept proposing the most preposterous ideas, making everyone laugh, but it was a welcome change. Serious Apollo had the tendency to be a bit depressing.

OoOoO

(18 September AD 96)

Zoë walked through the streets of Rome, slowly making her way towards the imperial palace. After years of having nothing to do while observing the atrocities some of the Roman emperors had committed, she had finally been given a task to assassinate one of the worst yet by her patron god.

The final straw had been when the insane emperor killed one of Minerva's brain children. The man's former secretary, Epaproditus, one of the goddess's favorite children, had been keeping tabs on the emperor for her mother. But in the emperor's crazed, paranoid state, Epaproditus was seen as a threat. He decided that the only course of action was to kill all those close to him, and unfortunately she was one of many murdered in cold blood.

When the goddess of wisdom discovered this, she went to her brother in a somewhat hysterical state. After finding out what had happened to one of his nieces, Perseus decided that it was time for something to be done. And that was why Zoë was currently traversing the streets of the city she used to live in.

She barely knew the area now, and had trouble finding her way around. Much had changed in the empire from when she was consul. _How can a place I once knew so well be practically unrecognizable now?_ Zoë thought, distressed.

The immortal wore a helmet that hid her features from any unwanted observers. Fortunately, the fearful aura she was giving off helped, but she was thankful for the extra protection. She casually straightened her hairpiece, making sure that the hidden weapon was easily accessible. She could not wait to execute the corrupt emperor.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Zoë reached the emperor's palace. With a simple snap of her fingers, she fooled the mortal sentries protecting the area, making them see her as a member of the Praetorian Guard. They let her inside the castle without hesitation. Even after seeing how the Mist worked for so long, she could still hardly believe how easily people were fooled by it. At the moment Zoë was annoyed with Percy for teaching her how to use the Mist only a mere week ago. It would have made her time in Rome all those years ago much less complicated. _Then again,_ she noted, _what fun would that have been?_

Zoë confidently strode through the palace, making her way towards the emperor's private study. She didn't bother forming her sword, believing that the emperor would be surprised by her presence. However, when she opened the doors to his office, she wished that she had.

There, in front of her, was emperor Domitian. But instead of quietly working, or perhaps in a meeting, the crazed man was standing with a bloodied sword clutched in his hand. He was breathing heavily, and as he glanced at Zoë, she was slightly unnerved by the crazed look in his eyes. That wasn't the worst part, though. Scattered around Domitian were four dead men, all with red staining their clothes.

The emperor suddenly barked out a laugh. "O, my! The gods have sent an assassin for me?" Domitian staggered about, waving his sword around in an almost drunken fashion. "I am honored to know that they believe I am important enough to be killed."

Zoë, certainly disturbed by now, straightened herself. "Your time has come, peasant. I will give you a painless death, but do not expect such a luxury in the afterlife."

Domitian dropped his sword and it collided with the ground, clattering loudly. The sound reverberated throughout the silent room. The emperor looked at her as if he hadn't a care in the world, then took a moment to glance around at the dead bodies surrounding him. "I would have let these fools kill me if I did not have a message to pass on," he said, his face stoic. His eyes darkened as he continued. "The age of Rome will end rapidly, and the council you work for will be crushed. I, not even a man, easily become emperor of Rome." Zoë paused at his words, confused. The emperor seemed to sense this, smiling. "The real Domitian died long ago. You and your puny gods did not even realize that I had taken his place. Only by murdering several demigods do I get your personal attention!"

In a flash, Zoë grabbed her hairpiece from under her helmet. It rapidly lengthened to form Anaklusmos, and she held it in a defensive position. The being in front of her laughed. "Tell your gods this, Zoë Nightshade. Old enemies are rising, and soon a war this world has never seen will wage throughout you empire, and you will be unable to do anything about it."

This time Zoë could not hold back her bewilderment. It quickly turned to rage, and she let out a furious cry as she lunged forward, stabbing the Roman emperor in the chest. She watched as the life faded from his eyes, and she angrily seized her sword from his torso, glancing at his body distastefully. "Pluto already has a special place for you," she spat. _"Enjoy."_

Zoë glanced around the room, noticing a cloth on the former emperor's desk. She grabbed it and started to slowly clean every drop of blood from her sword. She saw that her hands were shaking and desperately tried to still them, but her efforts were to no avail. The man's words, whoever he really was, had upset her.

The only positive thing she could garner from the situation was that she no longer had to make Domitian's death look accidental. All of Rome hated their emperor, and would rejoice over the fact that the four unknown men lying dead in the room had 'assassinated' him.

After her weapon had reformed into a hairpiece, she unsteadily placed in back upon her head. She then quickly made her way from the room and towards the palace's front gates, not bothering to shut the door behind her. Someone would be along soon enough to find all of the bodies.

The moment she exited the castle, the champion called for her patron god. They had much to discuss, and she had an idea of whom this 'threat' was. Zoë could only hope that she was wrong.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 | Uhmmm Awkward**

Perseus appeared in one of his temples on Capitoline hill. It was empty at the moment, and for once the god was grateful for the absence of followers. He had heard Zoë's call, and to say that she was anxious was a major understatement. He started to pace nervously, his worry for his champion showing. Even when she was the Consul of Rome she had never prayed to him as frantically as she had just a moment ago, which troubled him. Anything that could rattle Zoë so badly would not entail good news, and he was not thrilled to hear it.

Sooner than he had hoped, Zoë dashed into the temple. Perseus instantly took in her appearance, concern making him act without really knowing it. He noticed a bit of blood on her clothing, but he knew that it was not hers. While she was not physically injured, the god could easily see that she was deeply troubled by something. As she neared him, they both felt the familiar spark that seemed to go through the air whenever they were in each other's company. Choosing to ignore it for now, the god produced a private room for them where they could speak without fear for prying ears.

Perseus waited patiently as Zoë took a moment to collect herself. Then, after taking a deep breath, she began to tell him what had occurred in the emperor's study. As she was retelling the tale her mind raced as she thought more about the man. It finally began to hit her that the emperor of Rome had been an imposter and no one knew. Even the Roman council did not have that knowledge, only thinking that Domitian was a terrible emperor. That thought scared her more than anything else had in her long, immortal life. _If even the gods could be fooled so effortlessly what else could be happening right under our very noses?_

She also watched her patron carefully while retelling the story, looking for his reaction. Surprisingly, instead of being alarmed by the news, a look of acceptance and understanding appeared on his handsome face. It was as if he knew that this day was coming and was not taken aback by the news. For the first time ever, Zoë could say that Perseus looked as old as he truly was.

Afterwards, Perseus' features visibly fell. Zoë could see that he knew exactly whom this new threat and that she had indeed guessed correctly.

The two sat together silently, both mulling over what had taken place and what could be done to combat this new threat. After a few minutes, Zoë finally broke the long silence. "You should go tell the other council members immediately so they have time to prepare for the upcoming war."

Perseus looked over at her with uncharacteristic nervousness. "That can wait-there is something more important that we should speak of."

Zoë was stunned by his words. "What! Have you gone mad? What is more important than the future of Rome?"

Percy looked at her wistfully. She was not blind, and could see that he was gathering his courage to say something. "You."

That simple word made a myriad of emotions flow through Zoë. She could not deny that she had very strong feelings for Perseus, but the restraints that had held her back for so long were still present. Even though she knew that her patron god was nothing like Heracles, the fear was still present and it had a parasitic effect on her, constantly reminding her of the sorrows that love could bring and how much pain it could cause her.

Perseus seemed to sense this, causing his eyes to immediately go down in shame. A look of utter distress went over his features. "I am sorry Zoë, that was completely out of line. I could not stand to lose the friendship that we share, please, forgive me?"

The pleading tone in Perseus' voice made Zoë's decision much easier. That simple statement quickly reminded her of all that the two of them had gone through together, and what he had done for her. Her feelings of affection for the god of heroes quickly overwhelmed everything that she had felt previously. What was life without taking risks?

"Percy," she said gently. He did not raise his head. "Look at me." The god glanced up nervously, and before she could second-guess herself, Zoë leaned forward and pressed a passionate kiss against his lips, trying to convey all of her feelings in the gesture.

Perseus was startled by the gesture, but after a beat returned her affection. He couldn't believe it-the moment he had dreamed about for years was finally here! _She doesn't hate me!_

After a few minutes, Percy ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission. Zoë immediately obliged, reaching up to run her hands through his dark hair. When they finally broke apart, the need for oxygen too great, they each gasped for air, avoiding eye contact. The two could both feel that their bonded had strengthened. Not even the impending war could take away the smiles that graced both of their faces.

Neither of them was experienced in the romance department, but years later, when they looked back at the memory of their first kisses, they would both agree that it was one of the best days of their immortal lives.

Zoë decided to break the silence before it became awkward. "What now?"

Percy snapped out of his awe-induced state and decided to harness his inner-Apollo, dramatically going down on one knee and saying, "My lady, may I court you?"

Zoë could not help but laugh at his theatrics. She pretended to ponder the question, which earned her a dirty glare from Percy, before finally relenting and saying, "Yes."

The god's smile widened, and he reached forwards for her hands. They sat there together, holding hands, neither wishing to leave. The future could hold on for just a little while longer. The only thing that was sure to either of them was that they had each other, and that alone would make the journey they faced worth it.

OoOoO

Unbeknownst to the pair, they were being regarded with watchful eyes.

The Parcae, better known as the legendary Fates, were preparing for the couple's future. Nona, the goddess who spun the threads of life, collected two strands from her sister, Decima. One of them was pure gold; a symbol of a powerful deity; while the other was an alluring ebony. Morta, the third and final sister, stood off to the side, observing as Nona began to twirl the strings together until they were fully intertwined. Seemingly finished, Nona began to put the pleated twine away, until they suddenly flashed a brilliant white. When the light faded, it was revealed that the formerly twisted yarn had become one piece. Its colors were beautiful shifting patterns of the fair gold and the inky black from before.

Nona glanced at her sisters. The goddesses were shocked and slightly disturbed by what had just happened. Never in history had two strings become one. The deities all-powerful as they were, did not recognize the foreign character of whomever had caused this. They did, however, know that they could not stop them.

For the first time, the Parcae had no power in weaving destiny. Perseus and Zoë's futures were a mystery. If even the deciders of the stars could not predict what was to happen, what was to be done? This thought did not comfort the goddesses, as they were resigned to wait and see what would happen to the duo. They hoped whomever was to blame for this had a strategy that was better than their own.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 | An Old Friend**

A Roman council meeting was to be held. The eight gods immediately gathered after Perseus had quickly spoken in all of their minds stressing the importance of this gathering.

The deities all sat together, completely astounded. Perseus had just retold the story of what had transpired in Domitian's study. Although they had all hypothesized that it may be Zeus finally coming out of hiding to plot against them, they were still skeptical. They had not heard of or seen the god in many centuries, so they had surmised that he had faded away into nothing. But apparently that was not the case. They all wondered how he had gained enough followers to stabilize his power.

Dangers constantly threatened Rome, but the land's people always came together to lead the nation to victory, which was why the kingdom was in a time of peace. The last significant risk to Rome had been Hannibal of Carthage himself. Despite his dastardly plot against the country, the man gained the respect of Minerva, showing that his brilliance as a general could not be questioned, but even he was eventually defeated by the Roman Scipio. This was the reason why the gods were confused—who would be foolish enough to go against the mightiest empire and its loyal allies at such a prosperous time?

This was not to say that someone as reckless and hotheaded as Zeus would not try. Even though Minerva had already thought of all these points in a matter of seconds, she had a hard time believing that any enemy—mortal or not—posed any real danger to the Romans, being so small and isolated that they hadn't noticed them yet. However, the gods were cautious, which was why they collectively decided to have a plan in case danger did arise.

So here they were, more than two hours into the meeting with nothing accomplished, much to the annoyance of all the powerful beings present.

Somewhat suddenly Minerva stood. "What if the threat is right under our noses? How could I have been so stupid! The only possible danger that could topple Rome right now is the Parthian Empire. The mortals feuded over land for centuries before a peaceful agreement could be made. They are the only force that would have a chance against the Roman people.

Neptune shook his head. "They are our allies. We may have fought in the past, but there has been no bad blood recently that would cause a reaction like this from them."

Minerva had already taken this point into consideration, but before she could speak, Perseus cut in. "That was before—for all we know, Zeus may have gathered power there. We do, however, know that he will do anything to stay relevant in the mortal world. He thinks mortals to be below him, and would have no misgivings or hesitation in deceiving them."

After that sobering detail was brought to light, it would be an understatement to say that the mood only darkened in the throne room. Even Vesta, the embodiment of peace, despised the Olympian King, and thoughts of him reigning again sickened her.

"Only Zeus would tell his fake emperor pawn to threaten us," Diana stated surely. "All he has done is warn us—through the message from your champion—of his plan. Instead of doing the smart thing and striking when we were unprepared, he has given us time to create a strategy for the coming war."

Everyone agreed with this—only someone as arrogant as Zeus would not use surprise to his advantage. Instead he was probably hoping for a Roman surrender and for all of them to come groveling back to his feet. He clearly did not understand Rome; no Roman would surrender to anyone that they did not deem worthy… scratch that, no Roman would surrender. Any empire that would look towards Zeus for guidance would make them a disgrace to the Roman people. Minerva would make sure that this rumor flew fast and furiously throughout their nation.

Pluto turned his attention to Minerva. She was who the gods looked towards during times of war. "How should we approach this? I do not wish for a period of conflict—it has been so calm in my realm with only natural causes of death. Please, might we try to keep the casualties to a minimum this time?"

Seven heads turned towards Pluto, puzzled expressions on their faces. "Uncle P!" Apollo called out. "I know you've always been lazy, but this is a new level, even for you!"

For the first time that day all of the gods laughed, even Pluto, but only after promising the god of prophecies a painful end.

After everyone quieted down they all turned towards Minerva. The goddess was used to this and just took it in stride. "I have a daughter, Annabeth—Perseus is very fond of her—and she has a mind that seems to be programmed for war. She's currently an officer in the Roman military, but she has been begging both of us to give her a chance to make her own mark in history. I think this will be the perfect opportunity." The gods nodded, approving this idea.

"We must also prepare for war," she continued. "We may actually have to dual Zeus—unlike our takeover of Greece—and whatever idiotic gods that may follow him. We must also ask all of the Roman gods to back us in this war, as we may need all of the help that we can get." Minerva sighed. "Gather your strength, my family— war is upon us, and we must be prepared."

Mars grunted in agreement. "You are right. This will also show us where the loyalty of the former Olympians lie."

The rest also agreed to Minerva's plan; more details would have to be discussed later when they all had a better idea of exactly what they faced. All of the gods except for Perseus and Minerva flashed out of the room; some beginning to gather allies, while others were on missions to collect more information about the current events of the Parthian empire.

Perseus looked at his sister, concerned. "Do you think that Annabeth is ready for a task as large as this? I have no doubt in her abilities, but should we put all of this on her shoulders?"

"She is ready—there is no one more fit to lead the Romans. Percy, I know that you're worried, but you have helped train her yourself. She wields a blade almost as well as you do."

Percy paused. The use of the nickname had his mind reeling back to Zoë, but he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. Minerva noticed, and was about to comment on it, so Percy desperately scrambled to cover his slip-up.

"I do not wish to see her injured, but if you're certain, I will make sure that Zoë is by her side at all times." Percy paused. "I will feel much safer if they can watch each others backs," he added lamely.

Minerva nodded, but suddenly snapped her fingers and grinned cheekily. "That's it! You _finally_ admitted your feelings to her! I was wondering how many more centuries it would take."

Percy flushed, making his sister laugh. Trying to get out of this situation as fast as possible, Percy blurted out, "I'm going to talk to Annabeth," before he suddenly vanished, leaving a slightly miffed Minerva in his wake. She vowed to interrogate him as soon as possible before also disappearing, off to prepare with the rest of her family.

OoOoO

Perseus materialized inside of Annabeth's home, not bothering to knock. He stood in the atrium, alone, and guessed that she would most likely be in her study. Briskly making his way towards it he decided to knock this time, choosing to avoid his niece's wrath. To be blunt, Annabeth had a well-known temper and only a few knew that it came from her mother who was infamous for her own, even among mortals.

When he reached the entrance of the office, he gently rapped against the door. He heard shuffling inside, and after a moment, the door was creaked open. Annabeth peeked through the small gap, a knife clutched in her hand. When she saw Percy she immediately relaxed and opened the door wider, quickly pulling her uncle into a tight hug.

She ushered him inside her study. Even she was a bit paranoid after hearing what had happened to the late emperor.

The room was a mess, with papers and drawings strewn hap-hazardously everywhere. Percy could only shake his head, knowing how obsessed his niece could really be sometimes, trying to master everything at once and not stopping until she was perfect at it.

The look on Percy's face did not reassure the daughter of Minerva, and she knew that this was not one of his usual friendly visits.

They both sat, and Percy began to speak. Not many people knew it, but the god of heroes was a great orator. Annabeth listened intently as her uncle described the predicament they were in, and what had really become of the emperor.

When Percy spoke of how they believed Zeus to be the new threat, Annabeth gasped aloud, her eyes burning with hatred. Her mother had told her exactly what Zeus had done to her family and she could not help but feel her loathing for the god who had caused her uncle so much pain rise.

The bond that the two of them shared was something different. Percy, along with her mother, had been her teachers ever since she was two years old. She held a special place for both of them in her heart and would do anything for either of them. The time Percy spent educating her in how to wield a blade was precious to her, and the demigod could not even begin to phrase how important he was to her.

Although she was grateful that her uncle had come to visit her, she was still unsure of why he was telling her all of this information. The girl's curiosity got the best of her, so she voiced her questions. "Uncle, I must ask—what role will I play in this war? Surely you did not come here just to tell me all of this for nothing?"

Percy smiled at her before turning more serious. "Your mother wants you to lead the mortal front. She wants you to take command of the Roman military and lead against the Parthian's."

Annabeth could not help it; she let out a squeal of excitement at the prospect before glancing at her uncle, embarrassed. He looked as if he were desperately trying to contain a snort. Rarely had he ever seen his niece so excited. Only when she was this exhilarated did her inner child come out.

Visibly gathering himself after his nieces' outburst, Percy added, "With one condition." Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but Percy continued. "I will assign Zoë as your personal bodyguard." When Annabeth looked like she was about to protest, he cut her off. "There is no way I am putting you in that much danger without having someone to watch your back." Percy stated firmly.

Annabeth could not argue with the look that he was giving her. Instead, she was actually rather touched that her uncle cared for her so much. She relented, and the two of them began to talk about other less serious topics. They had not seen one another for too long and had many tales to share. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Minerva would also be visiting soon to start planning, but right now both were completely satisfied with just catching up.

The demigod had noticed that her uncle's eyes seemed troubled when he approached her that day—and not just by the prospect of war. She had wanted to ask him what was wrong, but eventually decided the a god's troubles would not be solved by a mortal's inquiries, so she let the issue go.

To Percy, nothing mattered more than his family, and he promised himself that he would enjoy whatever time he had remaining with his loved ones. Dread had long since been eating away at the god of heroes, and he knew that he was in danger, but he pledged to himself that he would protect all those close to him even at the cost of his own life.

**Betatatatata: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

The extreme unrest that had plagued Rome the past few years had finally come to an end. With the mess that Domitian left it took many years for Rome to recover, but now the country was led by the noble Trajan. Extremely popular in Rome, Trajan was well known for his wise council. He was even declared the second of the Five Good Emperors of the Mediterranean, with each of his successors attempting to rule better than him. None truly succeeded in besting the man.

Trajan held the gods above all others, which earned him favor from them. Unlike the previous emperor, he did not take their warnings lightly. Immediately upon seizing power, Trajan began to mobilize the Roman military, turning it into the powerhouse that the entire world once feared, all while respecting the deities.

With the help of his general, Annabeth, the two began to plan the forthcoming war on Parthia. They had many spies within the Parthian empire who confirmed the gods' suspicions that Parthia now bowed to the former Olympian King. When Annabeth told this to Perseus and her mother they were both dismayed. The look in both of the immortals' eyes was one of apprehension, something that Annabeth thought she would never witness. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, replaced by determination.

Although the news had come as a surprise to Trajan, he took it in stride, only strengthening his desire to seize Parthia. With this information he began to urge citizens to join the legion, and with the respect that the people had for him, the Roman military rapidly grew.

The emperor and his general carefully planned their upcoming advance. Trajan understood the brilliance that Annabeth held and listened to her words carefully. It was agreed upon that she would lead ten legions to Armenia to claim the land, and if reinforcements were required he would supply them.

Although the cost of this conflict would be much higher than those in the past due to the long supply lines, both understood what was at stake. If Parthia was given enough time they would march upon Rome with a force that would rival their own, in turn succumbing the entire empire to great danger.

OoOoO

Before Annabeth began the long march towards Parthia, she had one last meeting with her mother.

They were both settled in a small shrine dedicated to the Roman goddess. Sitting comfortably in two chairs, the two conversed. Annabeth had just finished telling her mother the strategy that she and the emperor had devised. She was thankful for her mother, as she knew that any advice she could give was unparalleled.

Minerva looked over her daughter critically with her piercing gray eyes. No one could say that the goddess was a mother that was easy to impress, and she would make no exceptions—even if Annabeth was her favorite child.

"What does the Parthian army consist of?" Minerva questioned solemnly.

"The Parthian Great King will call upon all of his subordinates to supply their men to him when he is aware of our impending attack. He will most likely supply them with mercenaries to increase their numbers."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "You need ten legions to defeat such a pitiful army?"

"Perhaps not, but I will not underestimate Parthia. I have not dueled them before and do not know the skills their troops will yield. If we do not do fully eliminate their forces now, the casualties later will be great. My spies have determined that their King of Kings will be assembling his own professional military that will eventually march upon us if not thwarted beforehand."

Minerva nodded, satisfied. Her daughter had passed another one of her tests. Since she had not failed one yet, the goddess could see no way that she could prepare her daughter for this war anymore than the demigod had already herself. Even Perseus had told her that the only being that could match Annabeth with a blade was himself, or perhaps Mars. She knew that her daughter was ready. With Zoë at her side, no danger could ever think to conquer the two.

Finally both mother and daughter relaxed, neither wishing to speak of the approaching war any longer.

As a comfortable silence enveloped them, a sudden shimmer in the air surprised the two. Minerva and Annabeth immediately sprung up when Perseus materialized before them, hunched over in pain. He stumbled weakly, and without warning, collapsed to the ground.

"Brother!" Minerva cried, rushing to his side, Annabeth close behind her. She skidded to a halt in front of him, but he made no reaction to her presence. His body was covered in cuts and abrasions, and his normal golden aura was faded, giving him a pale, weak complexion. She gently cradled his form and turned to Annabeth, about to ask her to fetch some ambrosia and nectar, but her quick-thinking daughter already had. She handed the provisions to her mother without a word.

The goddess hoped that Perseus' injuries were not so severe that they had to call upon Apollo, as she remembered that the god was away on other duties. Minerva tipped her brother's back to pour nectar into his mouth, signing in relief when a bit of color returned to his face. She conjured a bed, and along with the help of Annabeth, draped Perseus across it in a comfortable position.

Minerva began to pace, desperately trying to figure out what had happened to her brother. She recalled him telling her that he was going to gather some information on Parthia when they last spoke, but she was unable to think of why such a simple task would put the god in his current condition.

Annabeth stayed by her uncle's side, unable to tear her eyes away from him. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine the almighty god of heroes in the state that he was in now. Although his heath had improved some, he did not seem to be healing, which immensely worried the demigod. She felt extremely guilty because she knew that her uncle had been troubled by something the last time that she had seen him, but she had been too cowardly to ask.

OoOoO

Hours passed, and still Percy showed no signs of healing. Feeling defeated, Minerva relayed a message to the council, calling for an urgent meeting, no longer caring that the other gods had important duties to attend to.

The goddess glanced at her daughter, who had yet to leave Perseus' bedside. She felt ashamed for what she was about to do, but it could not be helped. She would be sure to make up for it later, after Perseus had recovered.

Before Annabeth could say anything, her mother lifted Perseus and teleported away in the blink of an eye, leaving the anxious Roman general behind to stare at an empty bed.

OoOoO

The Roman gods began to flash into their throne room, all irritated with Minerva for interrupting them, until they saw her. The deity's eyes were glazed with tears, and she looked exhausted. Her family immediately rushed to her. Anything that could cause the goddess of wisdom such grief was more serious than anything they had been doing.

As they neared her, poised with questions, they finally saw Perseus. The god was lying on a makeshift cushion, completely limp.

After recovering from their initial shock, the deities began to bombard Minerva, demanding answers to what happened to their beloved family member. Not even acknowledging them, she motioned for Apollo to come over. He obliged, kneeling by Perseus and lightly placing his hand on his cousin's forehead. After a moment of tense silence, the god of medicine stood.

"Percy has been sliced by a cursed blade. It is rapidly sapping his strength. I must take him to my infirmary at once, or he stands no chance at survival." Apollo lifted Perseus into his arms before casting one last look at the council. "The only blade that could inflict such an injury belongs to my father." he spat bitterly. With that, they were gone, leaving the rest of the gods in shock.

Rather abruptly, Diana began to shine, signifying that she was about to leave. Neptune, the most rational god present, quickly said, "Diana! What are you doing?"

She stopped glowing and glared at her uncle furiously. "I am going after Zeus. I cannot just stand by and let this attack go unanswered for."

Neptune met her gaze and shook his head. "No, you cannot put yourself in danger in your quest for blind vengeance." Then he softened and added, "We all care for Perseus, but letting yourself get killed because of your illogical behavior is not the answer."

"_Illogical behav—_"

"He is right." Minerva said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her, surprised that she finally spoken. "Zeus did this to make us act irrationally. You would be playing right into his hands, and that is not something that Percy would want. If you were injured because of him, he would blame himself for eternity."

Diana stared at Minerva, stunned. "You will let this exploit go without consequence? How could you—he is your brother!"

Minerva had tears streaming down her face, but her eyes hardened at the goddess' words. "Believe me, revenge will be given. But I will not act through petty impulses. When Zeus gets what he deserves he will face punishment for all time. That I promise you."

Diana nodded, satisfied with Minerva's answer. Even thought many of the deities present had wanted to immediately follow Diana in her attack, they knew that Minerva was right. With the calculated goddess' track record, they knew that Zeus' sins would be accounted for.

**Betaaaaaaa: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Minerva sat beside her brother's bedside. He was asleep at the moment, and had clearly seen better days in his immortal life. There were still shallow cuts along the god's face that had not yet healed even after Apollo's care. The god of medicine was severely weakened after using such a large amount of power to save Perseus, and had immediately gone to rest following his stabilization, telling his family to leave him be unless Percy was in severe danger.

Whoever had attacked the god of heroes him did not strive to kill him; instead, the blade that had sliced him solely sought to cause agony. Even in his sleep, Perseus writhed in his bed, desperately trying to fight off the lasting effects from his injuries.

The shallow cuts on his face would not scar; however, all along Percy's body were many deep gashes that refused to fade. Although deities were not known to scar, the blade that injured Percy was forged in Tartarus itself, created by creatures banished long ago. Even though Tartarus rarely went into any personified form, he had made an exception for the creation of the evil weapon.

Minerva continued her silent vigil over Percy, the only thoughts running through her mind ones of his health. Losing her brother was not an option that she could bare, but the goddess knew that he would pull through for her, just like he always had.

When Zoë was told of Percy's condition, her immediate response to the news was much like Diana's, earning her even more respect from the gods. But Minerva would not allow anyone to commit such foolish acts, knowing that if anything happened, Percy would blame himself. The last thing that the god needed was to feel more guilt. Even though Zoë wished that she could stay with Percy, her duty was to protect Annabeth, and she would not fail the god's wishes.

Not leaving her brother's side gave Minerva plenty of time to reflect on past events, something that she could not help doing on a regular basis. Never in her life had the goddess felt as helpless as she did now. But through her grief she came to one conclusion that would never waiver.

Once upon a time Minerva thought that she might be able to forgive her father, albeit slowly, for what he had done. But after her brother, no—her _world_, had collapsed in front of her, those thoughts were thrown out of the window and stepped on. Repeatedly. Like her, the Roman council all loathed the former Olympian King, and their lust for blood would not be denied.

She was so lost in her thoughts that Minerva almost didn't noticed when Percy began to stir. He let out a pitiful groan and weakly turned his head from side to side. Minerva sucked in a nervous breath and reached for her brother's hand. "Percy?"

He did not respond, and Minerva thought that he might have fallen back to sleep, but then suddenly his eyes shot open, and he began to struggle. All of the god's memories from when he was last conscious surfaced in his head at once, causing him to panic. He lashed out blindly, feebly hitting the sheets of his bed.

"Brother!" Minerva shouted frantically, grabbing his shoulders to keep him from harming himself. "Brother, it's okay! You are safe—please calm down!"

A few tense moments passed, but Percy finally recognized his sister's words and he stilled, breathing heavily. It was then that the pain resurfaced with full strength, almost forcing him back to the land of unconsciousness, but the god was able to fight it off. He gazed at his sister with clouded eyes, confusion written all over his face.

A bottle of nectar materialized in Minerva's hand as she helped him sit up."Drink this, your throat must be as dry as the Egyptian deserts," she instructed firmly as she held the bottle to his lips.

Percy obediently began to drink, feeling much better as the warm liquid began to work its magic.

When he finished, Minerva placed the bottle aside, glad to see that his color had improved and that his eyes looked more alert. She could no longer hold her emotions back; the goddess resembled a wolf as she tackled her brother in a fierce hug. Even though Percy's body was practically screaming in pain, he clutched his sister just as tightly, as if everything depended on it.

The goddess would only ever open up to her brother—that she knew for certain. She let out a choked sob as tears began to stream down her face, surprising Percy. The sound was practically foreign to him. There had been so very few times that Percy had seen his sister in this state that he almost didn't recognize the noises. His heart clenched painfully.

"Sister," he started, "I am so, _so_ sorry for worrying y—" Percy swiftly clamped his mouth shut cut when he saw the glare his sister was giving him. He feared that she might hit him. Minerva knew that her brother was trying to blame himself again, but she softened her glare after a moment, knowing that he was in no state to take a beating right now. Once he fully recovered, though…

Only after Minerva was completely sure that Percy was going to be okay did she let go of him, thanking Chaos himself for making sure that he was all right.

Even though Percy needed rest, he still needed to speak to the rest of the council and inform everyone of what had happened. The Roman goddess quickly signaled to her fellow council that Percy was awake.

In a matter of moments their family began to appear, all extremely worried. When they saw Percy most of them could not keep the grins from their faces. Apollo gave the god of heroes a blinding smile, happy that his patient was recovering.

If any of the deities noticed Minerva's red and puffy face, none commented on it, deciding to leave her at peace.

The only person who did not look happy was Diana. In fact, she looked absolutely furious and stalked up to Percy, not attempting to hide her anger. "What were you thinking?" she shouted furiously. "Are you missing a brain? You know better than anyone that you are the absolute _worst_ at scouting missions with your clumsy, loud footsteps! You couldn't hide from a blind man if you tried, and you thought it would be a good idea to wander off into enemy territory with no backup? Ridiculous!"

Diana took a moment to breathe, and looked as if she was going to keep going, before Apollo cleared his throat. "Awesome sis, that was perfect! Percy, you should really thank her for the the warm-up. Wait until you see Zoë—she is _sooooo _pissed!

The goddess stomped over to her twin and slapped him across the cheek, causing him to stumble and fall on his butt with a solid _thunk_. Apollo grinned, raising a hand to cup his reddened face. "You pack a punch, sis!"

It was Percy who began to laugh first, and the mood immediately lightening as the others joined in. He was not, however, looking forward to how angry Zoë would be with him, and could only cringe in anticipation.

OoOoO

After all the gods had gotten comfortable in the cramped room they turned their eyes onto Percy, expecting him to divulge what had happened.

The god's expression darkened as he began to speak. "I was a fool. I was tipped off by a nymph that Zeus would be meeting one of his allies to speak about the war. Instead it was an obvious trap that I was too blind to notice." Minerva patted his knee comfortingly, and he shot her a grateful glance before continuing.

"I went to the meeting site, but it was empty. Thinking that I had been lied to, I made to leave, when Zeus appeared in front of me." You could hear a pin drop in the silent room.

"He does not look like he once did." Percy was given very questioning looks from everyone present and urges to keep going. "It is difficult to explain, but he looks as if something…evil…has overtaken him. Instead of his usual hubris, a wicked feeling overwhelmed me when I was in his presence. I attempted to leave at once, but an impossibly strong force prevented me from doing so."

All of the gods looked extremely confused; they had experienced no such thing in their lives. Something that could gain control over a god could not be good news.

"As a result, I was forced to fight him. I knew I would not win this battle. We fought with blades, and even though Zeus does not match my skill with such a weapon, I was struggling. It felt as if I was moving at half-speed, while Zeus was moving as if time was passing faster for him…almost like he was controlling it." The council looked skeptical. "I know it sounds strange, but I can think of no other explanation for it. He just continued to slash at me, maiming me, even though he could have finished me off a dozen times over."

After those words a terrifyingly radiant aura bursted from Minerva, frightening all of the deities present. It seemed as if her anger was going to overcome her before Percy gripped her arm tightly, bringing her back to reality. He left his hand on her arm as he continued, reassuring her.

"The strangest thing was that he did not speak to me. You know him, he likes to boast." They all nodded in agreement. Zeus was not one for modesty.

"It was like he hardly recognized me." Percy took a shuddering breath. "When I was sure that he was done toying with me and going in for the kill, the power that was holding back my teleportation vanished, and I was able find Minerva. I don't remember anything after that."

Silence engulfed the small room. Hades was about to speak, when suddenly the gods noticed that a presence had appeared just outside. Somewhat annoyed by the incoming intrusion, the council did not make any moves, since one would have to be a fool to attack the Roman gods in their home territory.

Surprisingly it was Juno who materialized before them. She earned harsh glares from everyone present except for Percy. "To what do we owe this visit, Lady Juno?" he asked, his voice professionally schooled. The goddess winced at his tone, knowing that she had broken one of the best relationships that she had ever possessed.

Although Percy had forgiven her, the rest of the gods had not and continued glaring at her.

The Roman goddess gathered herself and said, "I have important news on the war." She continued on in a grave voice. "Zeus has turned to the Titans as his allies in this war. Once he heard that we would be mounting an attack, he immediately convinced them to join him."

The Roman council all looked skeptical. "How can we trust you?" Minerva questioned. "After all, he is your husband."

Looking hurt, Juno sighed. She could only blame herself for the treatment she was receiving. "I swear on the Capitoline Triad that what I am saying is true, and that I have nothing but Rome's best interests at heart. The reason that I know this is because Zeus appeared before me and spoke of his plan, believing that I would support him."

The gods could sense no deceit from the Juno and allowed her to continue. "That is not the worst part. Saturn will be his general, and together they plan to wage war against all of us."

The gods were stunned by this news, finally understanding the chaos the world was about to enter.

_Annabeth is going to need a lot more than ten legions to defeat Parthia_, Percy thought distractedly.

The gods prepared to bombard Juno with more questions, when suddenly a second presence filled the area, this one very different than the last. They all tensed as a strong breeze blew the doors to their small room wide open. Almost instantaneously an amorphous form shot through the opening, heading straight towards Percy and Minerva. Before anyone could move, the form enveloped the siblings, and with a bright flash, they were gone.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

The two children of Metis appeared in a giant hall. They stood close to one another, defenses on alert, but neither panicked. This was certainly not the first time that a god had been seized, and it wouldn't be the last. They shot each other grateful glances, happy to at least be together to figure out what was happening.

The walls of the room looked as if they stretched up infinitely, with no ceiling in sight. The space seemed to have been designed for beings that had no definite size. Spirit-like creatures floated freely around the siblings, contentedly ignoring the twins.

The walls of the room practically thrummed with power, and the two gods knew it was futile for them to try to escape.

Seconds turned into minutes as Percy and Minerva scanned the room, looking for something of interest. They finally spotted a figure walking towards them out of the gloom, and they tensed. However, as the form drew closer, Percy recognized it as Thalassa, and immediately moved forward to give her a hug. Minerva quickly joined them, but the look on the primordial's face gave the Romans pause.

After embracing, Thalassa pushed back to look at the twins, a sad smile on her face. Without explanation, she then ushered them into a quaint room near the end of the hall. It was nothing lavish, but it had a warm and cozy feeling to it, just like the primordial sea goddess.

Once they were seated, Minerva could no longer hold back her curiosity. "Where are we?"

"We," Thalassa answered with a smirk, "are in the void."

Percy and Minerva were shocked. "What?" Minerva questioned. "We are inside of Chaos?"

Thalassa gave a carefree laugh. "Of course not—Chaos does not take any form that the two of you would recognize. Chaos is the home of the primordials; although we were created from it, the void has only spoken to us on three occasions, the third being the reason that you are here."

Percy and Minerva both looked like they had a million questions to bombard the goddess with; recognizing this, Thalassa raised her hand, placating them. "All will be explained in due time, but right now we have a meeting to attend. We do not want to make Chronus wait; as ironic as it sounds, he does not like to waste his time."

Sharing a quick glance with each other the Roman deities followed Thalassa as she exited the small chamber and walked towards a much larger door. As the two walked the spirits that took no notice of them before bowed respectfully to Thalassa.

As they neared the door it seemed to open on its own, allowing them access to another hall. The 'void' dwarfed the Olympian throne room even after it was reconstructed for Zeus, as he wanted 'the biggest throne room in the entire universe.'

Ten thrones rested in this new room, nine of which were enormous, occupied by equally impressive deities. The tenth throne was a more modest size, and as Thalassa sat on it, she looked disapprovingly at her fellow deities.

"You have all made the first impression that you wanted, now shrink to your normal sizes or I will do it for you," she admonished.

With those words the deities quickly shrunk to the same height as Thalassa. They knew that her threats were something the goddess of the sea loved to follow up on.

Percy and Minerva knew who each of these beings were and bowed respectfully to them after overcoming their momentary stupor. However, before they fully could, they felt their bodies straighten from an unseen force.

Chronus cleared his throat. "We did not summon you here for you to bow to us. There are much more important matters to discuss."

The appearance of Chronus was a confusing mixture of so many elements. He appeared to be a young man, but both of the Roman gods knew that he was older than the Earth itself, and probably had enough strength to power it without breaking a primordial sweat.

Percy and Minerva both could not find words to say, never thinking that they would ever be in the presence of such immense authority. They were old enough to understand that most of the primordial gods rarely manifested into any defined forms, instead choosing to exist as personifications of their domains. That they were all here at once to communicate with them spoke great lengths.

Slightly annoyed by their silence, Chronus barked, "Well? Are you not wondering why you are here?"

Immediately thereafter a blinding light shone at Chronus, stunning him. As it faded and he regained his vision, he saw the goddess of day glaring harshly at him. To Percy and Minerva the primordial of time actually looked scared, as if he was recalling a memory that was less than pleasant. He quickly composed himself and looked down, hoping to avoid any conflicts with the scary goddess.

Hemera, judging that her warning had been received, spoke kindly to the twins. "The reason that you two are here is because, for the first time in three millennia, Chaos has spoken to us. We presume that he is warning us, and we decided that his message must pass on to you."

Aether immediately picked up from where his wife had left off. "We believe that the notice was heard by all of the elder gods. It stated that the impending war is unwinnable—"

"Who are you to question whether we can win this war or not?" Minerva snapped, regretting it almost instantly. She had forgotten whose presence she was in.

Surprising the goddess, Aether laughed. "I knew I liked you! Such a fiery spirit!" Minerva flushed. "Of course, that is not the only reason that we have called you here," he added.

Percy blinked dazedly. His tired, aching body and mind were not keeping up with this conversation, and he was sorely confused. "So...why _did_ you call us here?"

Hemera suddenly huffed, exasperated with herself. "You are in pain! I can feel the effects from here. My apologies for not noticing it earlier." Before Percy could even move the goddess shot forth a bright golden streak that engulfed him. His entire body relaxed at the contact, and soon the feeling of the cursed blade attempting to destroy his very soul was gone. He grinned stupidly—he felt as good as new!

"Thank you, Lady Hemera!" The goddess beamed and quickly waved off his gratitude. "Think nothing of it."

Aether picked up again with a slight smirk from where Minerva had cut him off. "The battle you will face is not just against the former Olympian and Titan Kings. When Zeus was once a reasonable ruler he was given three challenges from the Earth mother. After he defeated the Gigantomachy he won great favor from her. Chaos has told us that she will be joining Zeus in the war. This means that nothing in contact with the Earth is safe. Your human and demigod allies must be extremely careful. Fortunately, even the Earth mother does not have infinite power and will need to conserve it, as I am sure that she heard Chaos speak as well."

Percy and Minerva paled at his words. Gaia was the being that crafted Earth's history—how could they ever hope to defeat her?

"Unfortunately, that is not all," Ouranos continued gravely. "Although Tartarus has not held a form since he birthed that monster Typhoios, he has instead lent every ally in his pit to Zeus as his form of aid. I am afraid that the numbers he released onto the Earth easily reach the hundred thousands."

Before Percy and Minerva could get any more downcast, Thalassa looked harshly at the other primordials. "This is true, but we have left out a few key points. We are convinced that you have been given this warning because of how well the Roman council has treated the other gods. Therefore, Nyx and Erebus have spoken to their children and they will aid you in the war."

Percy gave them a thankful nod, but Minerva was not so optimistic. "We are grateful for your aid, but how will they turn the tide of the war? I do not question the power that they yield, but the Earth mother will surely crush us all."

Erebus spoke up. "Patience, my dear. When the Gaia revels herself and partakes in the battle in her full primordial form, you will not be alone. Nyx, Thalassa, and myself will join you. Besides," he added with a smirk, "there is a reason why Zeus has always been known to fear the power of Nyx."

Nyx, a beauty that would make Aphrodite seethe in rage, looked over to the rest of her siblings. "I am sure that some of these other gods will be joining us as well," she stated firmly, ignoring Erebus' praise. When no one moved to join them, Nyx frowned, and the room began to darken. Before it became too ominous, Pontus relented and agreed to join them on the battlefield. Chronus also assured them that if help was needed, the other deities would lend aid. After hearing this Percy visibly relaxed, but Minerva began to think over the endless possible scenarios for the war through her head, calculating the chances that they had.

Thalassa, being the worrying aunt, quickly waved her hands in the air. "That is enough. I am sure that Percy and Minerva are both very tired—there is no use keeping them here any longer."

When Minerva began to protest, Thalassa took this as her queue to avoid any further problems and quickly vanished them in a flash of blue light. She was sure that she would hear a mouthful from Minerva when the two met again, but she had already had enough of a headache for someone as ancient as she truly was.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14  
War was on the horizon. It was a simple fact that evoked terror in all but the bravest that the world had to offer. The Roman army's general Annabeth was one of these few. She had no trepidation of death, which even a fool could see as she stood on the front lines of a future war zone, donning a vibrant red cape that signaled her position, just like Julius Caesar once had. However, only those closest to her knew that she was not fearless. The thought of leaving Earth without a lasting legacy horrified her and mingled with her darkest nightmares. The pressure that her great ancestors had unknowingly placed on her was more than most could stand, but she faced her challenges bravely and wisely, refusing to give up in times of peril. This was one of the reasons that she was so favored by the Roman gods.  
This was Annabeth's first time in battle with an entire ten legions under her command, but the general did not feel any nerves. With her shield adorning the head of Medusa clasped to her arm, and her deadly sword by her side, the girl had never felt so comfortable in her life. Just like every child of Minerva, Annabeth was a scholar at heart, and from the teachings of Sun Tzu she had learned that nothing was more important for her men than having their leader fight alongside them. But not just any leader—no, a leader that was calm in the face of danger, humble when praised, and above all, honorable. Annabeth knew that her men would fight to the death for her, as there was no greater honor for a Roman than falling in battle defending one's home.  
Standing amongst her elite soldiers against a Parthian army that could only be described as barbaric brought her out of her internal musing. Although Annabeth was not one that would usually fret over such pointless matters, one quote orated by Alexander the Great himself came to mind when looking at the general that Parthia sent to greet her army: "I am not afraid of an army of lions led by sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion."  
The man that was glaring at her with something that could only be described as pure hatred from across the quarter mile that separated both armies was clearly not a sheep. The daughter of Minerva easily recognized the man to be a demigod—a son of Zeus, or whatever the former Olympian king had become among the mortals, to be exact. The thought of Zeus being given the shaft by all of Rome caused a huge smirk to plaster across her face since she was sure that was the reason why the man looked like he wanted to skewer her with his sword before words were even exchanged. She would later admit that this was not the smartest thing that she had ever done.  
Glancing behind her, Annabeth saw Zoë standing to her right. She was wearing the brilliant armor that Perseus had once gifted her. She was starring warily at the unfamiliar army across from them on the field. Although she hated to admit it (and never would aloud), she was extremely thankful that her uncle had asked the former Roman consul to stand guard for her. The immortal's awareness that she had acquired after so many military campaigns was something that Annabeth envied. But it was also something that had saved her life after Zoë had slit the throat of an assassin that managed to get past all their defenses except for Percy's admittedly scary girlfriend, who was merciless to say the least when performing her duties.  
At first her legionnaires were all confused as to who the mysterious bodyguard of their general was. In fact, some of her most loyal officers even questioned why the stranger was given the position instead of one of them. Unfazed by the scrutiny, Zoë challenged all of officers, saying that if any of them could dispatch her in a dual that they could take her position as Annabeth's bodyguard. Two of the legions best fighters engaged her at once, and from under her mask, Zoë could not help but laugh at their foolishness. She quickly defeated the warriors, greatly embarrassing them, and ensuring that no one else would question her position. Annabeth held in a chuckle when she thought of how scared her officers would be if they found out the true identity of Zoë. Even the most courageous of men might need a change of undergarments after that revelation.  
Zoë saw Annabeth looking over at her and smiled warmly at her. The two had become close friends over the time they had spent together, and Annabeth knew that Zoë was trying to reassure her, so she grinned back.  
Their current situation on the field was not anything that Annabeth had ever read or heard about before. Neither leader was attempting to negotiate peace, and instead the two forces just stared across the field, sizing each other up. They didn't even speak to one another—not a single word had been whispered.  
Everyone present knew that there was no avoiding this war. The pride of both empires was at stake, and neither Trajan nor whomever was under Zeus's control would step down. There would be no signing of a peace treaty. It was simple: one empire would perish, while the other would gain land and a big stake in the history books.  
The truth was that Annabeth had not been expecting this standoff, but she would not step down, especially after hearing from her mother what Zeus had done to her family. A grandmother whom she would never meet, and her precious uncle, who had almost perished at his hand. Annabeth had vowed long ago that she would do whatever she could to take revenge on Zeus, and here she was, presented with the perfect opportunity. She would not fail.  
A loud bang rang across the silent space from the Parthian army. Their general could clearly be seen giving a speech to his army, and his troops were all riled up, ready for a fight. Annabeth walked fearlessly a few yards in front of her troops and turned, trusting that her men would warn her of any approaching danger that she could not see. As she looked over the Romans, Annabeth couldn't help but grin at the fierce determination glittering in all of their eyes. They were silent, further proving the respect that they had for their leader, compared to the unruly Parthian soldiers.  
Her voice projected flawlessly to all her men. "Today we will fight these savages. First they disrespect our gods, and now they dare march toward our homes? No!" Annabeth snarled. "Today is a great day! Today we will once again prove the might of Rome to all of our foes! This day will be etched in history forever, the day that we together crush their army and lay claim on Parthia. We will destroy any proof of the existence of such a pathetic empire! Today, we fight for Rome!"  
And with that, the Romans roared their vicious cries and willingly followed their general towards the Parthians. The battle had begun, and as the gods watched closely from above, they knew that their own war was rapidly approaching.  
My Beta you should check out: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15  
The truth is, everyone goes a little crazy when they are in the midst of battle. Annabeth would be the first to attest to this. Every man that she killed just added to her thirst for more Parthian blood, and the chaos had only just began. With every swing of her sword another soldier would fall, glossy-eyed and lifeless on the trampled earth.  
Annabeth was a child of Minerva, meaning that she possessed the kind of intelligence that only immortals could begin to fathom. Each move her enemies made had Annabeth quickly recalculating the field and subtly adjusting so that her men could gain the upper hand.  
Wearing the bright red cape did make her a more prominent target, much to the annoyance of Zoë, but Annabeth relished the fact and faced any who dared challenge her head-on. Any physical strength that she may have lacked was not a factor with the sheer finesse that she possessed, courtesy of Percy's teachings.  
Percy…Annabeth thought, momentarily distracted until a sword swung a bit too close for comfort, which immediately snapped her back into focus. The demigod had never loathed anyone until she heard of the injustices that Zeus had committed towards her uncle. In fact, she wouldn't have believed herself capable of such intense feeling just a few short years ago, but it was with this hatred-fueled rage that she found herself making her way towards the Parthian general, Zoë close beside her. The man was currently dispatching her men with alarming ease, as it was true that demigods had advantage over mortals in battle. Just the fact that he was a son of the sky god enraged her beyond belief. She could feel much of the same emotion rolling off of Zoë, but that was unsurprising. She happened to be very protective of her boyfriend even though he was a god.  
Annabeth was smart. She understood that if she ever let her anger cloud her judgement that she would fail, so she grudgingly pushed it aside, willing to wait for the day that she could face Zeus himself. The demigod would destroy everything that the god cherished.  
These thoughts were quickly thrown away when she came face-to-face with the Parthian general. Annabeth did have to admit to herself that he was ruggedly handsome. She could tell that he used his attractiveness to his advantage whenever he could, but Annabeth would not let that distract her.  
Besides his looks, the man in front of her was clearly a seasoned warrior, which she reluctantly respected. The two eyed each other, understanding that they were born on opposite sides of the same coin. If things had panned out differently they might have even been allies. If only Zeus wasn't an idiot, Annabeth mused.  
A wide circle was formed around the two demigods. Zoë stood behind Annabeth, understanding that her friend wanted to face the man alone. Even though the battle was raging around them, Annabeth had enough faith in her subordinates to focus on this task alone. It was possible that this would be her most difficult dual yet, aside from sparring with Perseus and her mother who she was sadly beginning to believe that she would never outmatch.  
After a few moments of tense silence, the son of Zeus became impatience and charged at Annabeth with speed that she did not expect, sword raised high. He attempted to use brute strength to fell her as he brought his weapon down in a violent arc from over his head. Annabeth blocked the strike but staggered slightly at the power behind the blow.  
He took advantage of this by pressing forward hard, forcing Annabeth on the defensive by the sheer speed of his strikes. She parried each angry blow with her own, distractedly realizing that she did not recognize the metal that his sword was forged of. The weapon gave off a sinister aura, similar to that of the underworld.  
Making a quick mental note to not let the sword touch her, Annabeth blocked an ill-timed strike from the son of Zeus. She quickly gained the upper hand and began to attack with more a series of more calculated strikes taught to her by Percy.  
She raised her shield to protect her upper body and made a wide swing for the demigod's unprotected legs, forcing him to jump. Expecting this, Annabeth shoved her shield forward and struck his chest hard, forcing him to tumble to the ground. Annabeth attempted to strike his unprotected torso, but the man rolled, causing her to only slice his left arm. He grunted and clambered to his feet, staring at Annabeth from under his helm. His eyes burned with hatred, and a sickly sweet smile crossed his face.  
"A daughter of Minerva?" he questioned, his voice hushed so that only she could hear. "Pitiful. After I'm done ruining you and your cowardly army I'll personally ensure that your bitch of a mother loses her precious virgin status, and then I'll drag her to the depths of Tartarus, along with that pathetic uncle of yours."  
Annabeth narrowed her eyes but she did not fall for his crude attempt to engage her fatal flaw: pride. Instead she barked out a maniacal laugh that sent chills down the Parthian general's spine. "A filthy creature like yourself? Do you know who I am? I have been trained by the god of heroes himself since adolescence. My family would dispose of you within seconds. We do not hide behind barbarians like your disgraceful, revolting father."  
The last sentence seemed to strike a nerve in the son of Zeus who immediately lunged forward with a snarl, but his strikes were wild and clumsy. His previous grace was nowhere to be seen, as his blows were only fueled by his fury.  
This, Annabeth realized, I can take advantage of. Acting the part, she faked being on the defensive, only barely blocking each strike that he made, which only caused him to become more erratic and unpredictable.  
After a few more unstable blows, the son of Zeus made a fatal mistake and overextended. Faster than lightning, Annabeth disarmed the man and held her sword to his throat. The observing Parthians tensed, but were quickly greeted by her men and Zoë who easily dispatched them.  
Annabeth smirked. With adrenaline pumping through her veins she leaned forward. "The first demigod blood of this war," she whispered in his ear, glancing down at the gash on his arm. However, when she did, she also noticed a shallow cut on her arm, and she paled. The demigod looked at her gleefully. "Yes girl, you may have spilt the first blood, but Rome will be the empire to lose their mighty general." Annabeth could already feel herself weakening, her strength diminishing rapidly. The blade must be cursed, she thought anxiously.  
Before she lost the chance, Annabeth thrust her sword forward, effectively lopping the demigod's head off. It flew a few feet away before landing on the ground, rolling to a stop in the thick mud that had been produced by in the scuffle. She then stumbled a bit, but smiled cruelly when she happened to glance at the dead general's men who were seemingly frozen in a state of shock.  
The pain then became too much and she gasped, dropping her shield and sword to the ground as she fell to her knees. Her agony was great—the blade's power pulsed through her, and she felt as if her skin was on fire.  
The last thing Annabeth noticed before she lost consciousness was Zoë scooping her up, calling her name wildly. Annabeth's eyes fluttered weakly as she attempted to comfort her friend, but they soon shut as she fell unconscious. Zoë began to pray as the battle raged on either side of them, but she let no harm come to the limp demigod. No more harm, at least, Zoë thought vaguely as she swung her sword forward at a Parthian soldier who had strayed too close. The intensity of the battle had increased tenfold with both general's out of commission.  
Neither of the girls noticed as a gray owl swooped overhead. The animal, whose eyes were an intense somber charcoal, warbled sadly as it looked down upon her daughter lying so still.  
A wild bolt of ebony lightning shot down from the sky and engulfed Annabeth and Zoë, but the mortals did not notice it. When it faded away, the girls were gone.  
Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

Often, when humans are questioned about the gods, their replies tend to portray them as untouchable and invincible. Even though this was far from the truth, it was an image that needed to be maintained to ensure the balance that currently existed in the world.

Take Apollo for example: his statues have a striking resemblance to the god, most likely due to his well-known womanizing ways on Mt. Olympus. However, the serious and regal look that the figures held could not have been farther from what Apollo himself stood for in reality.

Every statue that the Roman people erected for their deities showed strength and beauty, a tradition that was consistent from the Far East all the way across the ocean to the land of the unknown. The reason why was clear: who in their right mind would worship and trust immortals who were more unattractive and weaker than themselves? No-one, that's who.

Although the world seemed chaotic, hectic, and far messier than need be, this was not actually as such. Empires grew and fell—this was the natural order, as nothing is meant to last forever. The one exception was the gods. They represented aspects of human disposition, nature itself, and other aspects beyond the scope of understanding of the mortals. If the gods ever faded, their domains would disappear as well, leaving a universe where nothing existed at all.

Whenever something was invented, Minerva had decided that it was necessary; when something was crafted, Vulcan guided mortals through his will. The strings woven by the fates are personified through the gods, and thus upon the world. Unfortunately, only the primordials had any semblance of control over the fates.

This is why even the thought of gods having emotions and mannerisms similar to those of humans was completely and utterly preposterous. Those who even ventured into the realms of this subject were looked down upon as sinful and evil.

Having said all of this, the home of the Roman gods was currently in a frenzy of fear and panic—very human reactions. Everyone could feel the physical waves of frustration and terror rolling off of the twins of Metis. The gods were all connected through a force which none of them understood. It allowed them to feel the emotions of each other, whether it be anger, sadness, joy, or a plethora of others. The feelings emitting from the twins was so powerful that it was almost uncomfortable.

None of the minor deities understood what could bring upon this rage, but their curiosity was not worth the wrath that Minerva could bestow upon them. Even though she was well liked and respected in her pantheon, most of the other gods would much rather deal with the mild mannered Perseus, which was understandable.

Now, lets get to the point.

After Zoë and Annabeth had vanished from the field, narrowly missing Zeus' attempt to strike them down, the battle had waged on, the fighting growing even more intense and erratic. The air had shifted, and the mortals felt that something had changed. The gods had entered the fray, and things were about to get a lot more interesting.

OoOoO

Zoë silently prayed to Percy, hoping that he would answer her call quickly because she could feel Annabeth's life force fading fast. She cursed herself once again for allowing her friend to put herself in harm's way, and hoped that her foolishness would not cause the loss of Annabeth's life.

At first Zoë, hated having to play babysitter. She liked Annabeth, but she believed that her particular skill-set was better off elsewhere. However, after seeing how the demigod clearly needed proper protection, what with how foolish the Romans were becoming after being the premier power in the world for so long, she wholeheartedly accepted the position. The dimwitted soldiers' incompetence disgusted Zoë, and she planned on whipping them into shape before it led to their own demise.

She felt her confused boyfriend at the edge of her consciousness, asking for permission to enter her mind. She immediately let him do so and allowed him to read and see her thoughts. She felt his power rush through her, something that she would never get used to, and she soon found herself standing in his home. Fortunately, she was still holding Annabeth. At first he smiled, happy to see Zoë after such a long time apart, but promptly paled at the sight of his injured niece.

He rushed to kneel beside them as Zoë placed the girl on a nearby couch. He then quickly began examining her for wounds. At first he was puzzled—Annabeth didn't appear to have any injuries, but she was clearly in pain. A thin layer of sweat made her ghost-like pale face shine, and she was shivering. Percy then noticed the small nick on her arm and swore loudly.

"She has been sliced by damned blade," he muttered, and Zoë blanched. She had assumed that Annabeth had collapsed from exhaustion, or perhaps dark magic, but a cursed sword? _Not again, _she thought desperately.

Percy put his hand over his niece's chest, a look of concentration on his face, and a glow began to emanate from his palm. The light was absorbed into Annabeth. After a few short seconds of this, Percy staggered to the side, and his luminous hand faded back to normal. Zoë immediately supported the god so he would not fall, and pulled him to his feet.

Zoë looked questioningly at him. "What did you just do?"

Percy took a moment to catch his breath. "I just poured my own essence and divine energy into her," he replied slightly unevenly. "If I had not done so she would already be gone."

Before guilt could overcome Zoë, two flashes of light entered Percy's home. One was significantly brighter than the other, since Apollo could not control his more theatrical side even after becoming a Roman god. Minerva, seeing her brother looking so worn, began to walk over to him in worry, but he shook his head, indicating to the couch. The goddess' eyes widened and she quickly rushed over to her daughter, Apollo right behind.

Zoë could feel the waves of immense rage rolling off of the goddess of wisdom. "What happened to my daughter?" she asked, the question clearly directed at Zoë. Her voice was slightly animalistic, and that sent a shiver down Zoë's back. Nevertheless, she steeled herself and prepared to answer, despite the fact that she felt like she wanted to run and hide forever, but Percy got between the two, giving a disapproving glance at his sister.

Minerva seemed to gather herself, but did not take her eyes off of Zoë, who was glad for the extra moment to get over her shock of seeing Minerva like that. "Annabeth dueled a son of Zeus—a particularly powerful one at that, I might add—and was able to easily subdue and kill him. Afterwards she seemed fine, but then suddenly collapsed. The son wielded a dark blade that I did not recognize."

"How is she even alive?" Apollo questioned, clearly confused. "I can feel that only a few minutes ago she was just seconds away from death." Percy went on to describe what he had done earlier, earning a grateful look from Minerva. He also explained how he believed the blade that had cut her to be cursed.

Apollo quickly moved over to Annabeth's side and began to speak in Latin; his words must have contained a series of diagnostic and medical enchantments. Zoë saw a thin layer of sweat appear on Apollo's forehead as he worked, but finally some of the demigod's color returned to her. As Apollo stood, Minerva conjured a thick blanket and covered her daughter with it.

Apollo looked over at the other twins of Rome, his expression haunted and fearful. "I cannot say if she will survive. I have done all that I can—it is now up to her now." His eyes held a faraway look. "You are correct, Percy—the sword is indeed damned by a curse, a curse so ancient and scarce that I forgot it even existed." Shaking his head slightly, he looked Minerva straight in the eye. "You daughter has been struck by a blade that was meant to tear her very soul apart. If Percy had not intervened she would not have even entered Pluto's realm; instead, it would have been like she had never existed. The strength she possessed to hold off such a curse is amazing. She is strong—you should be proud." He then mumbled more to himself than anyone else, "Father, what has become of you?"

Minerva did not take his words calmly. Instead she screamed in rage, a primal roar that Zoë had never heard before. She was shocked that it had come from the usually cool and calculating goddess. Later she would understand that the pain that the mother felt when looking upon her child in such a state could not compare to anything else in the world.

This was when the shockwave was felt among all of the Roman deities. Zoë glanced at Percy, who looked as if he was about to go hunt down Zeus himself that very moment and make him pay for what he had allowed to happen.

Sensing that she had to do something before things went completely out of hand, Zoë put her hand on top of Percy's. This seemed to calm him down a bit and he gave her a grateful grin. Smiling back, Zoë then tipped her head in Minerva's direction, who looked as if she was about to take on her full divine form any second.

Percy, understanding what she was conveying, slowly walked over to his sister, put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and lead her into a separate room before she was able to do anything too rash.

OoOoO

The two children of Metis sat together in complete silence. Percy's arm was around his sister, trying and failing to reassure her. There were really no words that could be said. They both cared for Annabeth more than Rome itself and hated seeing her in such a state.

Finally Minerva broke the silence."I have failed her," she whispered miserably. Percy, feeling the exact same hopelessness, could only nod his head before replying in a hoarse voice, "She was not ready. I could have trained her longer, made sure that no one could even touch her with a blade."

Silence reigned after the quick exchange. Both gods were unable to stop wallowing in guilt and praying to any power higher than their own that Annabeth would be all right. Neither knew nor cared how much time had passed, nor did they know that their family had arrived some time ago after feeling the torrent of rage that was released.

Finally Apollo peaked his head into the room in which the twins sat and cleared his throat, earning hopeful looks from both of the gods. He ushered them out and lead them both over to Annabeth, who was awake.

When Minerva saw that her daughter, who had been moved to a bed, was not only still alive but also conscious, she nearly fainted. Instead she rushed over and lunged at her daughter, engulfing her in a hug. Annabeth released a weak laugh. "Mom, I can't feel my legs… and now you're squeezing me to death." Quickly releasing her, she uncharacteristically mumbled apologetically, much to the shock of Annabeth.

Finally taking a good look at the two closest people to her, she saw that her uncle and mother looked awful.

"Are you two okay?" she asked worriedly. This merited a small chuckle from Percy who, with a slight shake of his head, walked over to his niece and wrapped his arms around her in a strong embrace. Annabeth welcomed the affection, not completely understanding why everyone was being so adoring, but accepting it anyway.

Mars peaked his head in the room and looked at Annabeth."Are you all right, kiddo?" Annabeth shot him a smile and nodded her head. He looked at her approvingly and said, "Good, you're a tough one—I like that."

Artemis entered after quietly, giving Annabeth a quick once-over. As soon as she was satisfied, she gave everyone in the room a small nod and then departed, giving them the privacy that they needed.

Minerva anxiously glanced towards her daughter again. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Annabeth, still slightly unsure as to why everyone was making such a fuss over her, even though her suspicions were beginning to grow, answered, "I'm fine. Exactly how bad was it?"

Her uncle, who was currently examining the scar that remained on her arm, turned and gave her a sad smile. "We almost lost you. That blade was cursed with something so terrible that Apollo looked terrified after examining your wound. It would have destroyed your soul if I had not instilled almost my entire life force and energy upon you."

Annabeth could only look at her mother and uncle in shock before quickly ushering both of them over for another hug. For now the war was on hold; all that mattered was Annabeth was okay.

**Revised by: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17 War**

History was about to be made. In all the years past the gods rarely got involved in mortal affairs, only occasionally interfering for the advancement of mankind, and every now and then when Zeus was once a just and respected god he would dish out his own form of justice through his powerful master bolt—for the will of the Olympian council, of course.

But never in the past did two godly pantheons come into direct conflict with another. Sure, at times they crossed paths and would threaten war, but the consequences that were sure to follow would always stop them in their tracks, both being unwilling to destroy what they had worked so hard to build.

The motivation for war was never strong enough, until now.

Take the famous war between Octavian Caesar, son of Mars, and the forces of Marc Antony, son of Apollo, and Cleopatra, daughter of Osiris, for example. Perseus had, in the past, partaken in some heated arguments and thrown empty threats against the Egyptian god Osiris, but both knew that they would not enter or interfere with mortal affairs, except through their demigod children. It was clear that they were on opposite sides of the war, but after Octavian had defeated his adversaries, the Egyptian gods did not interfere. Instead they accepted their defeat as their own failure as the mighty Egyptian empire came to an end, one that they proudly knew would last in other ways.

After carefully avoiding godly warfare for so long, it seemed as if it was inevitably going to happen, especially since one powerful god was so consumed by hate and a thirst for revenge that he would not be satisfied until each of his former family members lay dead at his haughty feet.

So this leads us to today, where both of the godly armies were shifting into their full forms, preparing for battle. The primordials watched this carefully, a very nervous Thalassa being the most affected.

The mortal war, on the other hand, was unsurprisingly won by the Roman mortal military, who were far superior to their counterparts, and due to Annabeth's brilliance, they made the Parthians look like nothing more than school-ground bullies.

The Parthian deities, enraged by the mortals' loss, were crafting weapons that the world had never before seen. On the Roman side, the mighty Neptune, god of the sea, was churning out his forces and bringing them to land for the first time in millennia. Peace was out of the question, and innocent casualties could not be avoided. The gods would fight, and it promised to be an ugly sight to anyone who would behold it.

OoOoO

Percy looked back at their gathered forces. It had taken some time, but the sight was impressive to say the least. For the first time he thanked Apollo for consummating at a disturbing rate, as they now had a force of archers that were unrivaled in the world, led by the god of prophecies himself. He donned a massive golden bow that was taller than Percy in his human form that shined brighter than the sun itself.

A giant army of Cyclopes stood to the side, Neptune standing proudly in front of them, his symbol of power grasped in his hand: his mighty trident. The deadly weapon shimmered with unrivaled power. A weakened Oceanus from the previous war was currently attempting to wreak havoc on Atlantis, but the Roman god was stubborn and wanted to fight alongside his family, so he entrusted Amphitrite and his lieutenant Delphin to defend his kingdom and subordinates from the Greek Titan.

Diana, the goddess of the hunt and the wild, stood regally in front of her handpicked maidens, her hunters. Their numbers barely reached double-digits, but Percy knew that they would be valuable assets in the upcoming war, as they were all well versed in guerrilla tactics.

Pluto stood beside his niece, already wearing his helm of darkness, and alongside his wife, who was only slightly less scary to look at than the god of the dead himself. Adorned on her head was a slightly toned down version of her husband's helm, but the terror that it radiated was not something to laugh at. She had a fierce hatred for Zeus and was itching to engage in combat, which was unusual for the goddess of spring.

In their midst was also every Roman god who allied themselves with the pantheons, including Vulcan and Mercury, who were eventually accepted into the pantheon after gaining the respect of the Roman people.

Standing alongside Perseus was his sister, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and the uncontested leader amongst the Roman gods. Aegis was strapped on her back, and her eyes were fierce with determination.

Beside her was Mars, god of war, who was usually jovial and relaxed, but today looked focused and was literally glowing red. Casually swapping his gigantic broadsword and hulking war axe between his hands, he gave off an air of nonchalance, but Percy knew the truth. The god had waited centuries to avenge the twins of Metis, and after literally sharpening his sword for the last two days, he was just itching for the command to attack.

These three gods made up the Capitoline triad, and in the Roman world their word was law, but in all honesty, everyone present would gladly follow them even if they had not held such titles.

To Percy's other side was Zoë, looking as beautiful and confident as ever. Even though he did not want her to get involved in this conflict, he knew that she would not take 'no' for an answer, and neither would Annabeth, who had won the mortal side of the war for them. He could not have been prouder of either of them, and would enjoy embarrassing Annabeth to no end after this mess was over.

In order for the gods to have complete access of their power, chaos was ensued in all of their domains. Most transparently, at least to onlookers, was the ocean, which was currently a churning mess, almost as if it were waiting for the command of Neptune to empty completely so the god could unleash all of his wrath upon the divine forces of Parthia.

Another not-so-subtle change that could be seen was the Earth's moon. The natural satellite usually emitted a serene amount of reflected light; now if one was to look directly at it, black spots would immediately cloud their vision. Diana was harnessing any energy that she could from one of her most sacred symbols.

This was also true for Apollo. In the last two weeks the world had experienced an extensive drought, and temperatures were hitting almost unbearable highs. The god of the sun was simply unable to control his rage. The Roman people were definitely feeling these effects, and because of this, divine worship had increased tenfold. No matter how much it pained Percy to see Rome in such a frenzied state, he knew the alternative was far worse.

Other more subtle things were occurring on Earth as well. With Minerva so prepared for war, fighting had become much more prevalent. If the battling was to go on any longer, more mayhem would no doubt ensue, potentially ending what the gods had put so much care and effort into building.

Minerva looked towards her brother. "Do you think that we are ready?"

Before he could reply, Mars cut in. "C'mon M—we'll crush them!" In a much darker tone, he added, "And I will finally get my revenge against _father_."

Percy gave both of them a cheeky grin and quickly agreed with Mars, not wanting to show his doubt and growing apprehension. He was no seer, but the continuous dread that had been eating away at him for months was finally erupting, and no matter all of the planning and preparation he did, the uneasy feeling would not go away.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, a bright flash appeared in front of the Roman forces, momentarily blinding them. When it faded, the gods reeled back in shock. A full army had appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of them, a man in golden armor leading them. Not waiting a second, the stranger hurled a black spear that not even a divine eye could catch directly at Perseus. Its sharp point easily pierced his armor and embedded itself in his chest. Percy glanced down at the offending object in disgust. His last coherent thought before collapsing was, _Well shit, that bad feeling is finally gone._

**Revised by: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18 Loss**

Seeing her brother being struck down in such a cowardly way struck a cord inside the goddess of wisdom. Pulling her symbol of power, Aegis, off her back, and unsheathing her sword, she signaled for the forces of Rome to charge.

Not waiting to see if they were following her, she quickly began to sprint towards the figure in golden armor, a man she could only assume was Zeus. Behind her and quickly gaining ground was Mars, his aura now a bloody-red. He let out a feral growl and jumped the hundred or so feet that separated him from the man, locking him in combat.

Before Minerva could catch up she watched as Mars wielded his two enormous weapons with ease, effortlessly anticipating the man's moves. Mars quickly gained the upper hand and cut the man clean in half like butter.

Mars glanced back at Minerva, bewildered, knowing that the brief skirmish had been far too easy. She hurried over to where Mars stood with the dead man and lifted the deceased's helm. Instead of seeing her father staring back at her, she was met by the slack face of one of his mortal sons.

Before she could say anything, a familiar booming laugh resounded over the battlefield, causing everyone present to stop the carnage momentarily. Quickly raising her hand to halt her force, Minerva waited, for she knew exactly whom that cackle belonged to.

A man dressed in armor that sparkled with electricity was floating above his army towards the daughter of Metis. A cruel smile adorned his face as he slowly landed about ten paces in front of her. He seemed to be relishing the moment, and probably was.

"You pathetic coward—using a demigod to do your dirty work because you're too frightened to do it yourself? Truly pitiful," Minerva sneered. She paused, waiting to hear the sound of her twin laughing at her jibe, but her heart plunged when she remember what had happened to her beloved sibling. The thought of Percy sent a myriad of emotions coursing through her, the first being concern. She pushed her distress aside, knowing that she needed to keep her mind clear or Rome would be lost. That was the last thing she would ever let happen, knowing how much her brother loved their people and empire.

Instead of the infuriated reaction that Minerva was expecting, the sky god began to chuckle once more. His glee was laced with such cruelty that it sent a shiver down her spine.

"The fact that I could control a soft mortal body and use it to kill your traitorous brother shows whom is truly out of their depth, daughter."

Mars made to lunge at his father, but Minerva held him back, knowing that this was exactly what Zeus wanted. Thinking quickly, she remembered what would certainly enrage the god enough to play by her rules. The goddess began to laugh—a maniacal laugh that made her family and enemies worry that the powerful Roman goddess may have gone mad. Her 'humor' was only fueled by the replaying of the scene of her brother being speared in her mind, causing tears to leak out of her eyes. Pointing around her father to his army, her sniggering only grew louder. She was soon forced to hunch over, the exertion of her efforts causing a stitch in her side. This caused everyone to stare at her in bafflement.

Leaning on Mars for support, she pointed at Zeus, barely able to stay upright from her crazed laughter. "Look at you, _father. _I remember long ago when you were once the mighty Greek god of thunder. We all looked up to you, but now what have you been reduced to? Look at your filthy army—you have even recruited hyperborean giants to fight by your side!"

Almost as if speaking to herself, she continued. "You must be truly desperate to employ those beasts—and even Saturn is your 'general!'… how sad." Standing upright and proudly, she smirked. "No, _father,_ you cannot call us weaklings while you let your baser instincts guide you. You're supposed to be the god of justice, the most powerful of us—hardly! Now fight me, and I will judge if you ever even deserved such titles in the first place."

After her tirade, she glanced at Mars, giving him a small smile, which he returned with full force, beaming at her intelligence. They both knew that Zeus was now hers.

Zeus narrowed his eyes in displeasure, looking at his daughter with such loathing a father should never hold to one of his own children. He was not, however, given the chance to defend himself, as Minerva chose that moment to charge at him with unimaginable speed, immediately forcing him to defend himself.

After watching the father and daughter exchange words of spite, the entire battlefield leapt into action. Godly blasts were thrown from both sides with little regret. The mortals were surely able to feel the effects of such a battle. Yes, this would be one for the ages.

Minerva quickly attacked offensively, trying to outmaneuver her father, as she knew that he was physically stronger than her. A well-aimed strike at Zeus was barely blocked by his own sword, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Before he could regain his footing, Minerva lunged at his legs with her blade, only to be surprised when the god of thunder jumped over her sword.

Seeing an opportunity, Zeus swung his blade down on the goddess, only for it to be met with a face full of shield that depicted image of the gorgon Medusa. Even though he was a god, the affect it had on him was instantaneous, allowing Minerva to pass his guard and cut the god across his thigh. He staggered back and let out a groan of pain as golden ichor began to litter the ground before him. He used the winds to propel himself back a few feet, giving him some breathing room.

The two eyed each other warily, and for the first time Minerva was actually able to take a good look at her father. Instead of the caring, gentle eyes that occasionally pulsed with lightning that he once had, they now held such revulsion and resentment that they were completely foreign to the goddess. She glanced down and focused on his weapon for the first time. It was the same inky-black of the blade that had almost taken Annabeth's life, along with the spear that had pierced her brother's chest. She would have to end this quickly, judging by the effects that a shallow cut had on her daughter. She made a mental note to steer as clear from that sword as possible.

Unwilling to wait a second longer, Minerva charged at Zeus. She slammed Aegis into his chest, sending him sprawling to the ground on his back. Attempting to end the duel as fast as possible, Minerva went in for a killing blow by attempting to pierce his armor where his heart would lie. Instead, her blade stabbed the dirt where Zeus had lain mere seconds ago. As she struggled to retrieve her sword, a hard kick sent her stumbling back, forcing her onto the defensive. She used her shield, much to the irritation of the former Olympian king, who cringed whenever the head of Medusa flashed in front of him.

Seeing an opportunity, Minerva quickly seized it, knowing that a second of hesitation would null her advantage. Only milliseconds after Zeus' blade clanged off of her shield once again, Minerva dropped it. She stepped to his undefended side and swung, cutting his extended arm straight off, right before his shoulder blade. The severed limb fell to the ground with a _thump._

The god choked out a scream of agony that reverberated across the battlefield. Instead of the pain that Minerva thought she would feel when watching her father suffer, a frightening glee filled her being. _This man deserves all the suffering that he is receiving,_ she thought desperately, trying to calm her rolling insides.

Golden ichor poured steadily from the fresh wound. Wanting to finish of the main threat as quickly as possible, Minerva rushed forward to behead the Parthian leader. However, before her sword could make the cut, a large bolt of lightning crashed into her chest, causing her to fly back a few hundred feet and land on the hard ground. The sound momentarily deafened her, making her head ring.

Slowly getting back to her feet with a smarting back, Minerva noticed that their was now a wall of energy between the two armies. Both sides were unable to reach each other, much to the annoyance of Pluto, who continued to send godly blasts at the barrier. It did not waver in the slightest.

Zeus approached Minerva, stopping in front of the barricade, but not before plucking his detached arm from the earth. He glared at his daughter while ichor continued to stream down his side. "You may have won today, traitor; however, next time I will show no mercy." The god turned to leave, but then suddenly glanced back at Minerva, a sickly sweet smile on his face. "Oh, you may want to say goodbye to your brother while you still have the chance. I am sure that he does not have much time left." He then flashed away, electricity crackling in the air in his wake. His army immediately followed his lead, and soon only the Roman forces were left on the battlefield.

Her father's words brought Minerva out of her pained trance, and she rushed to join Apollo and Zoë where her brother had collapsed. Th

e rest of their family had formed a wide circle around him, protecting him from any outside threats that may present themselves. She could see that the spear still protruded from her brother's chest, making her want to retch. The goddess skidded to halt and fell to her knees next to the god of medicine, who was chanting rapidly, desperately trying to heal Perseus. Minerva attempted to catch Apollo's eye, but he would not look at her. His reluctance spoke volumes.

"Apollo…" Minerva choked out, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she gently brushed Percy's hair from his face. The god finally turned to look at her, ceasing his incantations. His eyes were wet and shining, making Minerva's heart clench.

"The spear has pierced his heart. It is made of the same damned substance that almost killed your daughter. If I try to remove it, he will surely die."

Minerva let out an anguished sob as her hands began to shake. She clutched onto her brother's tunic, trying to still them, but it was to no avail. Zoë was sprawled over the god, silent tears streaming down her face that showed no indication of stopping. The goddess glared at Apollo. "You must do something!"

The god's shoulders simply sagged in defeat. "I cannot."

Her vexation was quickly replaced by sorrow. The goddess was unable to comprehend the fact that she was about to lose her best friend, the only person that she could always count on. Had she not endured enough suffering with her mother's unjust death? She would make whoever was responsible for this pay, even if it cost her own life.

"Stop thinking so loudly, sister," said a weak voice from below her. "Your spinning thoughts are giving me a headache." Minerva gasped as blinked away her tears to focus on her brother's face. He was awake, and giving her a sad smile, a look of understanding on his face. It was as if her foolish brother knew that his time was coming to an end.

"Nor does Apollo deserve your wrath," he continued gently, looking at the usually peppy god who was now desperately trying to hold back tears. "Thank you, brother." Apollo nodded, grasping Percy's hand in a tight squeeze, before standing and backing away. Minerva simply starred at Perseus.

Zoë sat back on her knees, thankfully understanding that the siblings needed a moment. She helped Perseus sit up, who gave a pained grunt, but was then quiet. He embraced his sister, speaking in her mind words that he could not convey aloud; apologizing for leaving her alone in this world, declaring that they would reunite in another.

After the long embrace, Minerva, with the help of Zoë, gently set her brother down. The two sat back to allow the rest of their family to say goodbye to Percy. This was done with loving pats and gestures; not one face was dry.

Percy was growing weaker, but he smiled for all of his family to let them know that it was okay. After almost everyone had connected with the god in some way, he noticed his niece standing off to the side, aloof. He beckoned her over, and she crouched beside him.

"Take care of your mother for me, okay?" Annabeth could only nod her head furiously at his request, grief preventing her from speaking. The demigod knew exactly what the spearpoint was doing to her uncle, for she had felt the same affects not to long ago, and that was only from a shallow cut. Percy gestured to his sword and shield lying on the ground beside him.

"My last gift." Annabeth was about to refuse, but the pleading look in her uncle's eyes forced her to take his most prized possessions. The god smiled, happy to know that his weapons would be in worthy hands.

He then grimaced and wheezed, and Annabeth backed away, giving him space.

Minerva and Zoë took the demigod's place. Percy grasped both of their hands, squeezing them tightly. With his final breath, he gasped, "I am so sorry, my loves." The god of heroes eyes then slipped closed, and his chest stilled. Minerva placed a trembling hand over her brother's heart, desperate to feel it's comforting pulse, but the muscle had ceased to move. The mighty goddess let loose an anguished scream, and everyone grieved. She collapsed onto her brother's lifeless body, followed closely by the girl he would never marry.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19 Aftermath**

Minerva was raging, and she now no longer had her brother to quell her uncontrollable emotions. The goddess kept up a stoic façade, there so that if anyone saw her and did not know the goddess personally, they would believe her to be fine. However, the Roman council—her family—could see that she was anything but.

The goddess had suffered too much, even for an immortal being, and it was beginning to wear her down. Her sole purpose in life was seeking revenge on Zeus, and it was starting to consume her. When she slept, her dreams consisted solely of slitting her father's the throat. These visions repeated themselves until Minerva could no longer discern them from one another. Even her daughter could do nothing to help the goddess, causing Percy's last few words to haunt her every waking minute.

Little skirmishes had elapsed, but the war seemed to be at an impasse. The morale of the divine Roman troops was down with the death of one of their beloved leaders. Percy was more than just a member of the triad—he was the embodiment of Rome.

With his passing, the Roman mortals felt something was wrong at their very core. But they could not understand it; the death of one of their most powerful gods was something unfathomable.

Every time Minerva personally battled, neither Zeus nor his general Saturn were present. This only further inhibited the goddess, as she was unable to get any closure for herself or her family. Only being able to vent her fury on mindless beasts brought Minerva ever closer to her breaking point. If something did not change soon, the goddess would snap.

This is why Annabeth was on her mother's palace doorsteps, unsure and for the first time nervous to see her mother. Minerva and Percy had always been her rocks; when she was at her weakest and on the brink of death they had been by her side, supporting her through her recovery. But now? Now she couldn't even begin to describe how much had changed. For the orderly daughter of Minerva, chaos was not something that she was used too.

Annabeth knew that her apprehension and trepidation would only grow the longer she stood outside, so, after taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves and knocked on the door, knowing that she owed her uncle more than anyone else and would follow his request the best that she could.

OoOoO

Percy didn't feel dead. In fact, he felt very much alive, despite the fact that he knew only seconds ago a cursed blade was sucking his very soul away. The strangest part was that his body felt fine—better than fine, actually—and the nagging feeling that had plagued him for so long was finally gone, much to his relief.

But then Percy remembered what he had left behind. The grief of his sister, his lover, and his niece struck a cord in his heart. Knowing that he would never see them again sent the god into such a state of a despair that it reminded him of his mother's death. The only respite that he could hold onto was the fact that his niece was now wielding his weapons, and the belief that he had done everything that he could for them.

He hoped that his loved ones would be able to move on with their lives by defeating Zeus and finding happiness in other places. That was truly his dying wish.

Deciding that he could feel sorry for himself later, Percy finally took a look at his surroundings. Much to his shock, the god recognized that he was in the void once again, where he and Minerva had met with the primordials. Glancing down at his chest, he was surprised to find that he was completely healed, as if he had never had a spear impaled in his chest.

Percy then took a few moments to observe the free spirits floating around in the air above him. He was so distracted that he did not notice someone approaching him until they cleared their throat. The god whipped around, battle-ready, but was surprised to find a teary-eyed Thalassa behind him. She grabbed him in a fierce hug, her smile breaking into a wide grin at seeing the god again, despite the circumstances. Percy returned the embrace just as intensely, happy to see a familiar face. The primordial goddess gave off such a serene aura that all of Percy's worry about his family calmed, relaxing him.

Without a word, Thalassa turned and began to walk towards the giant doors at the end of the hall, which Percy remembered as leading to the throne room. He stood still, a bit confused of whether or not he was supposed to follow her. The goddess looked back and beckoned invitingly forward.

"Come Perseus—we need to talk."

OoOoO

Zoë was not in good shape. As much as she tried to hide it from others, she knew that she would never be the same again. Shortly after her fiancés death, one of his closest siblings, Artemis, had offered to let her become a huntress. Knowing that she would never be able to love another man, Zoë joined, hoping that the hunt would give her a reason to live.

Artemis herself was grieving in her own way by pushing her hunters harder than they had ever been before. The hunt seemed to accept this easily, feeling the exact same way about Percy as the goddess did. The only positive effect of their rigorous work was that the hunters now fought flawlessly. With Zoë lending her aid in training the warriors, they were most likely the most dangerous fighting unit in the world, even without a goddess leading them. They caused many casualties to the Parthian army, only trailing behind the goddess of strategy, Minerva, who fought like a bloodthirsty demon, tearing through anything that stood in her way.

But no matter how many battles Zoë was a part of, or how many dangerous monsters she killed, she could not get over the loss of the sole being who gave her something worth fighting for. Percy had literally been her other half, and watching his body dissolve into golden mist on that accursed day tore her into two. The famed consul of Rome would not rest until Zeus was brought to justice, and she planned on playing a part in his downfall like her fiancé once had.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20 Change**

The door seemed to open by itself as Annabeth finished knocking. She walked in, expecting her mother, but instead no one was there to greet her. In front of her was an uncharacteristically messy palace. Things were strewn and thrown around lazily, much to the disgust of Annabeth's OCD mind, which she ironically inherited from Minerva. Something had to be seriously wrong if the goddess did not even bother cleaning up after herself.

Walking down the elaborate corridors of her mother's palace, the place seemed deserted. Annabeth occasionally poked her head into a few rooms that her mother frequented, but there was no sign of the goddess.

Growing tired of the endless chase in the massive palace, she decided to do what she had done thousands of times when she was younger: "Mom!"

Without warning, Annabeth yelped slightly, feeling herself being teleported away.

Instead of appearing inside a different room in the palace, she found herself in the garden of Metis. This was a place that the demigod knew well, as she visited the place whenever she needed to clear her head, or when she needed time to think. Her uncle and mother had shown her this place a long time ago, and she had fallen in love with it instantly. She saw her mother sitting on a small bench that was dedicated to her grandmother, looking out into the garden, seemingly at peace, but a storm was brewing in her startling gray eyes.

Making her way over to her mother, she put a hand on the goddess' shoulder. Minerva flinched away at the contact and made an attempt to move away from her daughter, but Annabeth would not relent. She tightened her grip until it was rather rough, and forced her mother to look her in the eyes. She could already see the tears that were threatening to escape.

Annabeth could tell that for the first time in her mom's life, she did not know what to do. Minerva made a weak strive at dislodging herself, but her heart clearly wasn't in it.

"Don't shut me out." Annabeth whispered fiercely as she sat next to her. Before the goddess could protest, her daughter wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

Before too long she could feel tears dampening her shoulder as she held her weeping mother. Minerva and Perseus had grown up together—they had spent millennia in each other's company. Percy had told Annabeth stories, even showed her his own memories, of when they were still children. Although they would often argue and bicker, it was obvious that the two cared infinitely about their sibling. Whenever one had fallen, the other would be right there to pick them back up. Now that Percy was gone, it was time for Annabeth to fill that void to the best of her own ability, even though she knew that it would never be the same.

Annabeth could feel her mother begin to compose herself before she was gently pushed away. Minerva glanced at her daughter. "Thank you." The demigod and smiled and nodded before the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Suddenly the goddess waved her hand in the air. The ground began to rumble, and up from the earth sprouted a statue. The figure was Percy, looking so strong, brave, and _alive_ that Annabeth wanted to breakdown and cry right then and there, but she held the urge in. The memory beside them would have to do.

The garden itself was extremely tranquil. Birds chirped from the branches, butterflies fluttered about lazily, and even the ants on the ground were hard at work, trying to build something that would last. Newly sprouting flowers were beginning to show their vibrant colors while the trees rustled from a small breeze, making this day as picturesque a scene as one could wish for. It was clear that Minerva had been tending to the garden obsessively as everything was immaculately kept with not a single flaw.

Looking over at her mother, Annabeth saw that the goddess was staring longingly at her brother's statue, almost like if she wished hard enough he would return, but the demigod knew the truth. "Mother."

Minerva looked at her, but this time her gaze was not piercing like it usually was. Instead her eyes almost seemed to be glazed over, as if the she no longer even cared what happened anymore.

Annabeth couldn't help herself; she hated seeing her mother in this state and she was beginning to get angry, especially since she couldn't seem to fulfill her uncle's request. "Do you think THIS is what Percy would want?"

Instead of getting an angry reaction like she expected, her mother just slumped down, for once looking like her true age. "Annabeth, my daughter…you do not understand. Everything seems so pointless now. I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore. With Per… your uncle, gone…I…" She gave her daughter a frustrated look and shook her head. "He was everything to me, you have to see that. We shared everything together: we suffered together, but we also laughed together, and now… now, even if I do kill _Father__…_even if we win this war, all will still be lost for me."

Annabeth really had no response to that; knowing the truth of her words, what could she possibly say? After Metis' death, Minerva was able to focus on helping her brother as well as seeking revenge against Zeus. Now it seemed that even the goddess' thirst for revenge was not enough. Annabeth simply sat beside her mother and gave whatever comfort she could in hopes that something would change inside the broken goddess.

OoOoO

Percy followed Thalassa through the doors. Instead of all the thrones being occupied like the last time, only Hemera and Nyx were present. The primordial of day gave him a knowing smile before gesturing for him to take a seat in a chair that she conjured for him.

Percy was sitting before the three undisputedly most powerful females in the cosmos. With his usual quick wit, he said, "Uhhhh…nice place, glad to be back."

Nyx and Hemera laughed at his dimwitted comment, but it was a sorrowful Thalassa that spoke, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"They had to believe… she had to believe that you were dead, or else you would have lost everything."

Percy simply froze, dumbstruck. _What?_ He could hardly comprehend what she was implying. Anger bubbled up inside of him, and the god did not even attempt to subdue it. He suddenly stood with a snarl, his chair flying back at his aggressiveness. "You did this? I thought you cared about us!" Percy looked down, pain and betrayal clearly etched on his face. "Instead you have done exactly what Zeus once did, except this time my sister does not even have me left."

Thalassa, with tears running down her face, attempted to respond, but Hemera hushed her. The primordial stood and walked to Percy, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. "It was not Thalassa who did this, Perseus. Never believe that she would do anything to hurt you, or Minerva. She was against this completely; if anyone is to blame, it is Nyx and I, for we were the ones who made the decision."

Percy's face reddened as he remembered the harsh words that he had barked at the primordials. He stuttered out a lame apology that the women accepted quietly. He then spoke the one word on his mind: "Why?"

Nyx shook her head sadly. "It was the only way, Perseus. No matter how powerful you are, you are a god, and gods cannot stand up to the might of a primordial. Once Gaia rises she will have full control of the land, and Tartarus will be unleashed. No matter what you or the other deities were to do, you would have been crushed even with whatever help we could have provided. We who sit on this council cannot fight in our true form on Earth. In fact, if I were to take on my true form as Night on the surface, the Earth would be shrouded in darkness for millennia, killing anything mortal that lived on the planet."

Pointing at Hemera, Nyx continued. "If Day were to take on her primordial form, and she would _have_ to destroy Gaia; the Earth would have eternal daylight, causing the same effects that I would have, if not worse, and much faster. This is why we reside in the void, in _Chaos_. The only reason Gaia is able to take on her full form on Earth is because _she is the Earth itself._"

"I thought you said that you would be joining us in the fight."

Hemera looked at Percy sheepishly. "We might have…fabricated…that so you and your sister did not fall into endless despair."

Percy conjured a bed and stretched out on it. "So… we're fucked," he said with a tired sigh.

Thalassa gave Percy a shrewd look. "Language, young man. Do you really think we would have gone to all this trouble just so you could come to that misinformed conclusion? Instead of us fighting on Earth for you, you will represent us, Perseus. We trust you—and only you—to properly wield the power that we hold."

A look of realization dawned on Percy's face as he slowly sat up from his bed. Staring intently at the three primordials, Nyx finished, "Yes Perseus, you finally understand; we will train you, and you will be the one to defeat Gaia."

OoOoO

Zoë jumped out of her hiding spot in a conveniently located tree. The hunt had been tracking down a large drakon and now they finally had a chance to kill the beast before it did any more damage.

Running straight at the drakon as if she had a death wish, she nimbly dodged the poison that the massive creature was attempting to launch at her. Jumping from side to side, Zoë began to make ground on the monster.

This, being completely against the plan that Diana herself came up with, outraged the goddess. She began to yell at her lieutenant to stop, but Zoë Nightshade had no intention of doing so. If death greeted her and she had a chance to be with her fiancé once again, then she would gladly continue her rash attack.

With the speed and grace of a true huntress, Zoë sprinted at full speed and jumped onto the back of the Drakon, gripping onto a scale like her life depended on it, which it did. Realizing this, the drakon began to buck wildly in an attempt to launch the stubborn huntress off its back, but its efforts were to no avail.

Aware that its endeavor was futile, the beast reared its tail and slammed it against its own back, causing the ground to shake once the gigantic creature hit the ground. Zoë barely managed to get out of the way, narrowly avoiding becoming a nasty stain on the beast's backside.

Launching herself at the drakon's head, the rest of the huntresses could only marvel at one of their leader's bravery. In reality it was a recklessness that came only when someone did not fear death.

Landing on her two feet, Zoë grasped her hair piece. It expanded and formed the beautiful Celestial Bronze sword, Anaklusmos. The immortal sliced her blade down a chink in the drakon's scales, directly cutting its flesh. Finishing it with a violent stab to the monster's brain, the beast let out a screech before dissolving into dust, most likely returning to the darkest parts of Tartarus to reform once again.

Although her actions were foolhardy and risky, the huntresses were used to their lieutenant's dangerous actions. Ever since Percy's death, in each battle she would put herself in the riskiest spots, fighting murderously in an attempt to quench her increasing bloodthirstiness.

As she brushed dust from her hair, Diana stalked up to her, a frown on her face. "Zoë! You disobeyed my direct order once aga—" Before the goddess could even finish, the former Hesperide began to walk back to their camp, unwilling to deal with the chewing out she was about to receive.

Diana quickly ran to her, pushing down her annoyance in an attempt to be compassionate. "Wait!" she called. Zoë stopped dutifully, but her displeasure was evident.

The goddess caught up to her and paused, unsure of how to start. "Zoë, I know how much pain you are—"

"You think you know?" Zoë cut in, her voice eerily calm for the first time in days. "Percy _saved _me. If not for him, my life would have been meaningless. He took me in, gave me a purpose to live. When he needed me most all I could do is stand by _pathetically _and watch." The goddess watched helplessly as her lieutenant's eye's started to shine. "No, you will never understand—you have never loved like I have before." With that, she turned away, tears making silent tracks down her cheeks as she once again began the long trek back to their camp.

Zoë knew that she would come to regret her words, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew that she wasn't angry with Diana, but the goddess had spoken to her at the wrong time. Even though Diana had loved Percy, as she was his brother, it would never compare to what Zoë was feeling. Percy's life had ended that fateful day, and in her mind, Zoë's had too.

**As always, thanks to my beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21 | A Super Lame Filler Chapter**

Percy was fighting for his life. Well…technically speaking he wasn't, but he sure felt like he was whenever he sparred with Nyx. The goddess was relentless with her attacks and felt no need to hold back against the Roman god.

He did not know how much time had passed since his "death," but judging by how many times the primordial had beaten him up (now in the hundreds), he guessed that it had been awhile. Thankfully Hemera was a magician in healing and she always restored his health before he was assaulted by Nyx once again.

Perseus' thoughts then traveled to his sister and Zoë like they always did. He knew that both of them must have been having a hard time, and he couldn't wait until he could see them again. Unfortunately the god understood that the waiting was necessary, unless he wanted the world to be shrouded in eternal darkness or day. For some reason both of those alternatives did not sound good to him.

Nyx sent a hard kick to Percy's chest, making a foot-sized dent in his armor, "Focus, Perseus!" Percy was so caught up in his internal musings that he did not even register the pain of the kick until he was on his butt being towered over by an angry primordial.

The look in the god's eyes made Nyx soften slightly. Offering her hand to him, she said kindly, "You must focus on your training, Percy. I know that it is difficult, but it is for the best."

Percy grabbed the goddess's outstretched hand, and with the strength that no one her size should possess, she easily helped him up and made sure that her kick had not caused too much damage to the already battered god of heroes.

"We are done for today; go ahead and rest up. You'll need it."

OoOoO

The primordial throne room held every super powerful deity today. All of them were present at this meeting, as they knew that the fate of the Earth would be decided here.

The space was beautiful; all of Chaos could be seen. The design made it impossible to tell where the room began; instead it almost appeared as if you were in the middle of it all. This was a spectacular sight to the god of heroes that he would never tire of seeing it. Marveling in the fact that he could see all of the Milky Way, Percy remembered that only the primordial beings had ever seen it like this before. It really was a sight to behold. But that wasn't why he was in the throne room that day.

"Perseus, we believe that you are ready," a super-sized Nyx announced from her equally gigantic throne. "You have proven yourself to be the finest of my students."

A slightly blushing Perseus was about to speak, but Pontus cut him off. "He's your first student, Nyx…" This caused the rest of the gods to chuckle.

"Nevertheless," Nyx continued with a scary glare, "you have exceeded all of my own expectations, something that I would never have imagined. You have even defeated me in combat."

The rest of the gods except for Hemera and Thalassa were surprised by this fact, but the three powerful primordials just looked on proudly at Perseus.

"Although we," Thalassa continued, indicating to herself, Nyx, and Hemera, "have blessed you already, I am afraid that it is not enough. Gaia is one of the oldest primordials, and paired with Tartarus, they will be almost unstoppable. This is why we have called this meeting; it is time for you to receive your final gift from the primordials."

Without warning, all of the primordials present, save the three goddesses that had trained him, stood and began to chant in a language that Percy did not recognize. As they continued, a ball of pure energy appeared in Chronus' hand. The sphere began to grow and increase in size until Percy was sure that it would burst. However, before it could do so, the primordial launched it at the god of heroes. The energy collided with Perseus, making him stagger back at the pure power that it contained.

He felt…different. The sense was similar to that of when he had been blessed by the three female primordials. Percy felt more in tune with the powers that they had bestowed upon him. The air around him seemed to draw towards him, almost as if it was calling to its master, and the god knew without trying that he could soar through the sky with little effort if he so wished.

Percy could feel everything and every being that contained water as the element drew close, embracing him. He couldn't even begin to describe this. He felt more grounded with the world than he had ever been before, understanding for the first time its depth and complexity. The only odd thing that Percy did not understand was that he did not even feel the life sustaining substance inside of the primordial gods.

Mortal life spans ticked inside his brain, making them feel extremely insignificant, as if they were over in the mere blink of an eye. For the first time he understood that although he had lived for a long time, it was nothing compared to the lifespan of the primordial god of time. Time itself almost felt alive, as if it could be bended and changed by his will. This sense of power almost caused the god of heroes to fall.

Staring wide-eyed at the primordials in disbelief, Thalassa smiled. "Now go, Perseus—your sister needs you." Before Percy could ask what she meant, the goddess waved her hand, and he disappeared.

OoOoO

It had been five months since Minerva had lost her brother. Five long, agonizingly painful months. During that time the goddess had tried to focus on the war, but her efforts were futile. Her despair and rage confused her entirely, and no matter what tactic she tried to use to distract herself, it was all for nothing.

Minerva was at her lowest point when she vowed that she would never feel that way again. She was a goddess; a powerful one at that—and she would never stoop to that level again, no matter her grief.

Thankfully, Annabeth had brought her somewhat out of her self-pity. Even though Minerva still cursed whatever power was causing her so much pain, she endured; she always did.

_Today feels different_, the goddess thought as she proudly stood before the Roman gods. A wall of Rome faced the Parthian army, a force that was crushed over again but seemed to have an endless amount of monsters that they could throw at them. She could not even count how many empousa she had slain, but knew the number had to be in the thousands.

Despite the forces that she and her family had slaughtered, they continued to flood back at them. Their dimwitted Titan leaders were easy to defeat, but reformed just as quickly.

But today was different and Minerva knew it. Mars tensed beside her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She saw that the Parthian army was parting, a path being made for two figures as they approached them. They were both dressed in black armor, and one was clearly missing an arm, The goddess grinned devilishly, knowing exactly who it was. HIs inability to heal the wound she had inflicted gave her some satisfaction.

The feeling the advancing people made radiated sinisterly, almost like Pluto's helm of darkness, except the lord of the dead was much more orderly and just. Minerva knew that these two would thrive in chaos, and that was exactly what they yearned for.

Zeus and Saturn stopped before the Roman army, huge grins plastered across their stupid face that made Minerva's blood boil. Once Zeus laid eyes on the goddess of strategy his grin threatened to split his face.

Although she wanted to attack, she knew that she needed to be patient. The goddess had waited too long to let her baser instincts guide her when the opportune moment was so near.

Minerva spoke, projecting her voice so that everyone present could hear. "I see that the cowards have come out of hiding. It is nice to see that you have joined your barbaric…_comrades__, _in battle."

Zeus let out a booming laugh. "As poetic as ever, my daughter. Oh! Dear, how is your brother doing? I don't see him here today." Faking concern, the god continued. "Is he all right?"

Minerva could no longer control her anger. She snarled the command to charge as she herself lunged at Zeus and Saturn, her family at her side. The divine charge caused the planet itself to shake, making the mortals believe that Neptune, god of earthquakes, was angered by something that they had done.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22 | Return**

Minerva engaged her father in battle immediately. Using Aegis to make sure his cursed blade never touched her, she fought flawlessly alongside her family who were allowing the goddess to get her much needed revenge.

Zeus's blade quickly morphed into his master bolt. Instead of the proud golden color it once was, the bolt was now as black as the night. He hurled the mighty weapon at Minerva, but she took cover behind her attribute, Aegis, and was able to avoid injury. However, she was still pushed back due to the strength of the blast.

As she lowered her shield, she found that Zeus was already upon her, a sword once again in his hand. He attacked offensively, and even though he was now forced to use his left hand, his skills were admirable.

One could hate the former Olympian king as much as they wanted, but there was a reason why he had become the ruler in the first place. Defeating the Titans, followed by the Giants—most impressively, Typhoios—showed how skilled of a warrior he truly was.

Moving flawlessly, Zeus swung his blade at Minerva's midsection, only for the move to be blocked. Frustrated, he deterred and made a wide sweep for her legs. She leapt back to avoid the strike, and to put some distance between herself and Zeus.

Eyeing her father carefully, Minerva looked for any openings or weaknesses that she could use to her advantage. Although he was skilled with his left hand, she could noticed that he was still not as fast as he once was. Around her the other Roman council members were locked in combat with the other Titans, including Saturn, but all Minerva could see was Zeus.

Zeus took on a more relaxed position. "So, daughter, where is Perseus? Was he too cowardly to make an appearance today?" the god asked casually, internally smirking as he attempted to goad the goddess into making a fatal mistake.

While enraged by his questions, Minerva was too smart to fall for his desperate tricks again. With hatred clearly written on her face, the goddess locked eyes with her father. "You know very well what happened to Perseus, you monster," she hissed, a dangerous edge to her voice. "And I will make you pay. You will fall to me just as you once did when you were the king of the Olympians. I swear it on the triad."

Zeus was surprised by her words; genuine fear crossed his face when he saw the loathing in Minerva's eyes. Even though he was a terrible father, he still knew his daughter well and could recognize that she would follow through with her threat if not stopped.

Not wanting to exchange any more words with the silver tongued Minerva, the god bellowed and began to charge forward once again in a quick attempt to injure the goddess. However, before Zeus could make more than a few steps, the Roman sea god Neptune pierced his trident into the ground with all his might. The ground shook violently, sending every Parthian to the dirt, but leaving the Roman forces intact and as strong as eve.

Minerva, not willing to let such an advantage slip between her fingers, lunged at Zeus, aiming her sword directly at his chest. To her utter shock, Zeus was able to roll to the side and to his feet before she was able to reach him with surprising agility.

An eerie glow began to form around the god of thunder. The color resembled green, but looks could fool. Zeus began to laugh in the face of his daughter, clutching his sides as amusement overtook him. "You do not understand whom I have by my side, Minerva. Mother Earth herself has blessed me and my mission to destroy you."

Stunned by his words, Minerva was not able to realize that her father had merely been distracting her. It was already too late; vines were snaking up her legs, holding her tightly in place. As she struggled to dislodge herself, the plants seemed to tighten their hold on her, forcing the goddess to still. Around her, the Roman forces, her family, were fighting desperately to reach her, but the Titians blocked their way.

Zeus strolled towards her, completely composed and emotionless. His deadly sword reshaped itself in his hand until it had formed a knife. Throughly alarmed, the goddess knew that her father intended to slit her throat with the blade while the land consumed her.

Minerva, ever prideful as she was, refused to die a coward. She met her father's gaze and did not waver as he approached her. The earth had completely covered her body, stopping at her shoulders. She was not able to move even an inch, and she was forced to watch as her loved ones fell one by one to the Parthians. What little hope she had possessed was now completely vanquished.

Zeus now stood in front of Minerva, a sickening smile on his face. "Any last words, _daughter?_" Not missing a beat, the goddess spit directly in the former Olympian king's face as she glared defiantly into his crazed eyes.

As if expecting her actions, the god calmly wiped the offending dribble away. With the speed of the lightning he embodied, Zeus slashed his knife forward against Minerva's throat.

_Clang_

A bit dazed by the fact that she was still alive, Minerva opened her eyes that had reflexively clamped shut right before Zeus waved his knife. She was amazed to see that a sharp, deadly ebony blade had blocked the path of her father's knife. Only a select few knew that this was a sword gifted by the primordial Nyx herself to her favorite and only student—a man with messy hair, and a handsome, regal face, who inspired courage in all those around him.

"You are mistaken, _father. _You and your pet weed will not be doing the destroying today."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Minerva's eyes traced the inky blade to connect with the person who she had never thought she could see again. The goddess hardly dared to blink, fear that this would all fade away and she would just feel the pain of a knife plunging into her neck instead.

Before anyone else could speak, Percy's eyes flashed a brilliant gold. Around her, Minerva watched as the Roman and Parthian force's motions slowed until they simply were frozen in place. It was as if time had stopped for everyone—everyone except for Percy, Minerva, and Zeus.

"Impossible!" Saturn roared as he struggled to move. "Time is my domain!" the Titan had apparently retained some of his strength, as he was the only still person able to speak.

Percy turned to the lord with a sneer that didn't belong on his face. "Time is _my_ domain. Now be gone, you filth." With a flick of Percy's wrist, the Titan lord was propelled at unnatural speeds into a nearby city wall. With a sickening crunch, his body smacked into the wall and crumpled to the ground, limbs splayed at unnatural angles. He did not move again.

Zeus starred at the god of heroes, appalled and dumbfounded. He was unable to even begin to fathom how his son was standing in front of him, let alone controlling time with such ease. His worst fears had come true. He could tell that Perseus was now far more powerful than himself and could only look on in apprehension at the child that he betrayed with no regret.

Percy didn't even bother to look at Zeus. Instead, he dislodged the roots holding his sister with a mere thought. Minerva stumbled, a bit stiff from being held in place, but her brother steadied her with a gentle stand. He let go after assuring himself that she was okay, leaving her shellshocked. The god wished with all of his heart to be able to focus on his loved ones, but there were more pressing matters at him.

Instead, he gave a slight nod to his sister, which she returned, raising her shield and sword. No one could ever understand the silent conversations the twins had with each other.

Together like the siblings had always wanted they turned towards Zeus, weapons drawn and faces stony. The former king of the gods shook, snapping out of his stupor. "How?"

Percy smirked. "I heard your tangent earlier about your little allies. Trust me, I have a few friends of my own as well, and they're not very pleased with you, my King."

Snarling restlessly, Zeus stalked forward towards the duo. Minerva started forward, ready to meet him head-on, but Percy shook his head. The god lifted his hand, stopping the Olympian king with hardly a thought. The look of contempt that was stuck on his face made Percy chuckle loudly. Yes, he had been waiting for this moment a long, _long_ time. The man was frozen mid-stride, unable to move a muscle. Even his eyes were held in place by the liquid that he required to live.

Focusing on his father, Percy used the water that was in his body to slowly lift him into the air. At first some believed that Zeus was simply raising himself up, but one look at Percy's indigo glowing eyes told them otherwise. The frozen figures on the battlefield could only watch as the once mighty god was hefted like a play toy.

After Percy had finished with his theatrics he lowered his father, stopping him in the air in front of himself and his sister. "Any last words, _Father?" _he asked as he freed the god's head from his control. Instead of the proud, defiant stance Minerva had taken mere minutes ago, tears began to run down the former ruler of Olympus' cheeks. His eyes were pleading and pitiful."Please, my children, forgive me."

Minerva's face contorted in disgust. "Pathetic. Maybe in death you will be gifted some morals, though you certainly do not deserve it." Perseus bowed slightly to his twin, holding out his powerful sword to her. "Dearest Sister, would you do the honors?" Minerva accepted the gratefully proffered blade. "Certainly, Brother," she assured. The goddess then turned to gaze at her wretched father. "I do not make oaths that I cannot keep," she snapped fiercely, raising the deadly weapon. "Remember this: we will not mourn."

Without a bit of hesitation, Minerva slashed the sword forward, effectively beheading the god. A bittersweet feeling of satisfaction coursed through her immortal veins as she watched her father's head roll a few paces away.

All was silent. Not a soul moved—hardly dared to _breathe_. It was all too unbelievable. And then—

The ground began to rumble. The trembling surprised Percy. He lost his focus just long enough to lose his control over time, and suddenly everyone was moving. Some of the Parthians screamed at the sight of their dead leader, but others cheered at what was coming.

The opponent's crowd shifted, and two figures emerged from it. The strangers stopped in front of the twins, silently looking over them.

A woman—if one could call her that—stood in front of Percy. Her face was a beautiful earthen shade, and her eyes shone the color of the sun through spring tree leaves. Her clothing was fashioned from nature itself, hugging her body perfectly, emphasizing her curves and dips flawlessly. The woman radiated the wild: untamed, uncontrollable, and intense. She would be truly magnificent if not for her expression. Her mouth was twisted into an ugly sneer, and her eyes were narrowed, seemingly stuck like that. Percy knew that this could only be one being presenting herself before them in the flesh: Gaia.

Beside Gaia rested the ugliest, most horrifying being Perseus had ever seen: her lover, Tartarus. This pit must have been what mortals believed the devil to be. Two massive, pointed horns protruded from the top of his head that were large enough to cast shadows on the ground. His eyes were glowing red, ancient horrors resting right below their crimson depth. The man was far from handsome. Old scars, obviously caused by claws and flames, littered the maroon skin on his body, which was an oddity in itself. He did not have a definite form, and instead just flickered from shape to shape that sometimes vaguely resembled a human form, but usually just failed miserably at it. The cruel grin on his face promised pain.

As he stood staring at Tartarus, Percy could feel pure fear flood his veins. He had not expected the primordial at all, much less so in an almost physical form, and this caused doubt about the war to spread in his mind. The god remembered that Nyx had said that most primordials could not take their full form on Earth. He could only guess how Tartarus was doing this without destroying the planet. Even though Zeus was dead and would never come back to haunt him or his sister again, Percy knew that he had been just a minor pawn in Gaia's game.

Tartarus was the first to speak. Glancing down at his figure, he spoke, his voice reverberating inhumanely across the battlefield, "O my, this is nice. I forgot what it felt like having an actual body." He flexed his arm and slid his eye's to Gaia's seductively, giving her a wink."It has been _so_ long since we last did the deed, love. Creating Typhoios feels like eons ago—I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm looking forward to this."

Percy and Minerva couldn't stop their involuntary shudders at the thought of the two primordial gods getting it on.

Gaia gave her partner a look that Percy guessed was supposed to be sexy as she ignored everyone them. "Yes, darling, it has been too long." She glanced down at Zeus' severed head lying on the ground disdainfully. Her eyes shot to Perseus, her expression calculating. "I see that my siblings have finally decided to show their hand in the form of this atrocity." Gaia paused as if she was genuinely in thought. "Maybe this will be more interesting than I thought…at least, I hope so, or else this will be dreadfully boring."

Percy made to move towards the goddess, but was stopped by roots that began to grow around him, as if they were daring him to move. "Not today, Perseus." Gaia admonished. "We will meet again, and soon, but this is not the time. The prophecy was orated long ago—you will know when the moment is right." She gave the twins one last smile before she, Tartarus, and their entire army vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving the Romans to simply stand in shock.

Minerva suddenly turned and stalk towards her brother, her posture the definition of hostile. Percy blanched, a little fearful of getting punched—or worse. But instead the goddess wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug that Percy returned just as fiercely. Unable to hide her emotions any longer, tears began to flow freely down her cheeks as sobs racked through her body. _I'm not alone anymore._

Neptune's heart softened at the sight of the two twins together again. The god turned to the forces of Rome. "You have all fought admirably today, my family. Now, rest—this war is far from over." What he really meant was for them to scram before he impaled them with his trident. He would celebrate with them after everything was over—right now, his nephew had some explaining to do. Everyone present except those closest to Percy made haste and left, not wanting to feel the wrath of the sea god even though the sight of Minerva crying was something that they would probably never get a chance to see again.

After a few minutes Minerva finally stepped away from her brother, looking him over with a critical eye to make sure that there wasn't a scratch on him. Percy just gave her a his signature lopsided grin, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, Minerva reeled her fist back and swung forward to strike her brother, sending the god to the ground sprawled on his back.

Percy laughed wholeheartedly from his spot on the ground. Even getting punched in the face by his sister was better than not being able to see her, and the temporary throbbing in his jaw was definitely worth it.

From his position, the god spotted his niece and his fiancée coming towards him. He immediately sprung up and started towards them, his brisk pace turning into a full-fledged sprint after a few moments.

Percy reached Zoë first and grabbed her around her waist, spinning her around him as tears formed in his eyes. She clung to him almost desperately, and when the two finally kissed, she momentarily forgot where she was. Diana scoffed behind them, but smiled, happy to know that her now _former_ lieutenant would be happy once more.

By the time Percy and Zoë were finished with their public display of affection even Apollo's eyes were shining from unshed tears even though he would never admit it because in his words, "That would be totally lame…and I'm too awesome for that!"

As the lovers broke apart and grinned at each other like the lovesick fools they were, Zoë saw a figure standing off to the side, slightly aloof. The immortal smiled softly and motioned to her fiancé to look. Percy then immediately approached Annabeth with Zoë at his side.

Annabeth was a bit unconvinced. "Is it really you, Uncle?" Percy simply nodded happily and wrapped one arm around her and the other around Zoë.

"I see you have been wielding my weapons well." Percy praised. "I knew that I put them in worthy hands."

Annabeth began to take the shield off of her back, intending to return them to their original owner, but Percy stopped her. "Those belong to you now, silly! I wouldn't be a very good uncle if I gave you a gift and then took it back now, would I?" Annabeth just laughed and shook her head.

Percy then took a moment to look at the family surrounding him. "Gods, I have missed you all terribly. Please come, I am sure that all of you have many questions. I am sorry for any pain that I may have caused any of you, but I promise that my time apart from you has been excruciating. Now, let us find talk somewhere a bit more comfortable." With those words all of the gods teleported to Percy's home for a much needed discussion, and maybe a beating or two depending on what the god had to say for himself.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23 | Answers**

Ten people materialized inside of Percy's palace. As they all settled, many of the gods exchanged glances with one another, curiosity of the story Percy was about to tell getting the best of them. They were all astonished by his appearance earlier that day, but none of them felt the need to question how he was there, and instead were just grateful that he was at all.

Percy began his story at his death, which he unsurprisingly still had a hard time discussing. When he spoke of training with Nyx you could practically hear a pin drop in the silent room. The awestruck beings there had no words for hearing of such an amazing experience and they simply sat and soaked in every detail possible as Percy described in detail his life in the void, and of how caring Thalassa, Nyx, and Hemera had been to him.

Although Minerva was angry that Thalassa and the others had deceived them, the goddess could understand why they had done so. If she had known that no aid would be given by the primordials in the war against Gaia and Tartarus, she knew that she would have given up. _By lying,_ Minerva thought somewhat bitterly, _they saved us._

However, Minerva would not so readily forgive the primordials for hiding the fact that her brother was alive from her. They, Thalassa especially, must have known how much it had killed her to watch Percy die. Yes, Minerva would definitely be having a word with her when they were alone next.

Percy, feeling the need to brag a bit, proudly boasted, "Nyx even said that I was her finest student."

Minerva decided to ask the questions on everybody's mind, "Whom else has she taught, brother? Are they even of this world? How powerful are they?"

Percy could only look down sheepishly, knowing that he had been caught red handed. "Uhmmm…" Before he could even think of a decent response, Mars, who was in a noticeably better Mood after seeing Percy well, surprisingly started laughing. "Apollo must be rubbing off on you! Don't be too embarrassed that you were her only student so she had no one to compare you to. I'm sure that you would have come second to me like you always do!" Mars added good-naturedly as he clapped Percy on the shoulder.

The whole room burst into laughter at this. The sun god gave the dazed Percy a fist bump."Yes! Finally someone is realizing how cool I am and is following in my awesome footsteps!" His grin widened. "You can't go wrong trying to imitate me, cousin. I've been waiting for you to finally come out with it."

The god of heroes could only just shake his head, knowing that this was entirely his fault. Wanting to change the subject, he floundered for a few moments. "All right, all right, I got caught! My fault!"

Minerva smirked at how uncomfortable her brother was, but decided to give him an out. "Brother, how did you control time on the battlefield today? And swinging Zeus around like a puppet? How is that even possible?"

Explaining what he had done was a challenge for Percy. As he tried to describe what powers he had been given in the void, he felt as if he were back in that blurry place that had no end or beginning. Even as he sat with his family in his own palace he here he was painfully aware of how foreign it was to him.

Thinking carefully, Percy began to try and simplify his thoughts for the people that were not with him when he was granted his strength. "Zoë, do you remember how you felt after I blessed you all those years ago?" Earning a nod from his fiancée, he turned to the other gods present. "I am sure that you have all noticed the visible changes that occur to anyone that you have blessed." Earning impatient nods, he continued. "Well, just as most of you have either blessed or have been by someone, I have been blessed by the primordials, specifically Pontus, Aether, Chronus, Thalassa, Nyx, and Hemera."

Percy paused to allow his words to sink in. "Aww man," Mars groaned, "now it's going to be so much harder to use you as my personal punching bag!"

Minerva just shook her head. "That explains everything. When I first saw you, I noticed the change. You were still you, but also…more. On another level completely." She looked over her brother once more, making him shrink back like he always had much to the satisfaction of the goddess. "The primordials couldn't have given you so much power just because they like you, brother. Why have they done this?"

Percy nodded, confirming her evaluations. "That is _definitely _not the reason. The threat that we face is far greater than Zeus or even Kronos." Before the god could continue, Apollo cut him off. "Well, obviously! I mean, you ended them like it was nothing!"

Percy glared at the sun god, which quickly shut him up. "This is no joking matter. You saw exactly what we are now up against, and it is far more frightening than what I was led to believe or trained for. Tartarus has taken a physical, almost human form and intent to raze the planet and destroy everything with his _lover__._ If we cannot defeat them, the Earth will be engulfed in flame and there will be no survivors."

The Romans sat in sober silence, lost in their own thoughts of a wild, chaotic future, but one thing was for sure: they would not go down without a fight.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24 | Leroy**

Percy was having a bad week. Sure, reuniting with his family had been amazing, but everything had gone downhill from there.

First, he had the joy of seeing Tartarus, the pit itself, in a physical form so terrifying it had almost made him piss himself. Even better, the thought of said it and Gaia creating a deadly lovechild was fresh in his mind, which often made him shudder. Typhoios was a force to be reckoned with, and he was currently on the loose and making his way towards Rome this very moment.

That wasn't even the end of the Roman god's troubles, as the cursed fates had decided to throw one last punch his way before the old hags finally gave up: Zoë. And boy was she _furious_. After the initial shock and gratefulness of finding that her fiancé was still alive, the woman had decided to tear him a new one whenever she could for not even attempting to contact her or his sister. She was also fond of using him as her personal punching bag, something that Percy definitely did not enjoy, as his girl could definitely pack a punch.

So here he was, savior of Rome (for now), being "punished" by having to track and hopefully slow the movements of their enemy's evil creation. Whose brilliant idea was this, you may ask? None other than his beloved fiancée's and his sweet sister's.

Now to some his task wouldn't sound too bad, but little did most know Typhoios. The miniature hurricane and earthquakes the followed him were not particularly pleasant, and Percy was tired of his teeth chattering from the biting winds and rumbling ground.

The last few hours of following the beast and firing useless shots had it had Percy practically out of his mind. His focus strayed so far from the present that he began to remember his past, and happened to recall a mortal he had once encountered: Leroy. He was a kind, gentle man who, to put it nicely, was not easy on the eyes. As Percy chased after the horrific beast, he was slightly amused to find that in his thoughts he had begun to call him "my big friend Leroy".

This may have indicated that Percy probably needed to take a break to refresh his mind and body, but the god was determined and refused to stop, which led to his weird, one-sided conversation with "Leroy." In his exhausted state, he decided that he just had to go pat the monster's shoulder.

This went about as well as you may have guessed it could have: poor Percy was smacked like a gnat over fifty kilometers away, straight into the side of a mountain.

When the god woke up who knows how long later, he immediately realized two things: first, he had lost sight of Leroy, and second, Minerva and Zoë were going to kill him. As Percy clambered out of the trench his sore body had made upon impact, he sighed deeply and imagined his home. With more than a hint of fear clouding his thoughts, he let his powers take over and teleport him to his palace.

OoOoO

The moment Percy took in his surroundings in the main lobby of his home, he saw exactly what he had expected: two furious women glaring impatiently at the front door. Praying that they wouldn't notice him, Percy decided to sneak off into his room where he could rest and be found later, but it seemed that all of his luck had run out. Before even making two steps in the direction towards his bedroom, two pairs of razor-sharp eyes focused on him. The god felt guilty as he took in the worry lines etched on their faces, but he knew that they would forgive him…eventually…right?

Minerva was to confront him."Where have you been, you fool? You were supposed to tell us about Typhoios' movements three days ago!" Percy paled. _Three days? Really? Could my life get any more difficult?_

Percy, throughly embarrassed and a bit confused by what had happened, had no desire to explain to them where he had been, but after a bit of pushing, reluctantly fessed up. His sister and fiancée looked at him like he had grown a second head when he finished his story, both at a loss for words and unable to fathom how foolish the god of heroes was. Minerva simply shook her head and teleported away to inform the rest of the family that Percy was fine, if not stupid. Zoë, on the other hand, had a slightly different reaction. After giving her partner a soft, I'm-relieved-that-you're-okay kiss, she slapped him upside the head. "Never do something so idiotic again," she admonished sternly. Then her gaze softened, and she guided the groggy god to his bedroom, where he was finally able to get some well-earned rest.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 | Reality**

_Parry, dodge, slash._ Annabeth didn't know how much time had passed since she was ambushed or the amount of monsters that she had sent to Tartarus, but she did know that she was tiring. It was almost pointless, as the monsters she slaughtered were easily able to reform in the wasteland in an alarmingly short amount of time.

Annabeth, partnered with Zoë, was on a quest issued by Lord Apollo himself. The only reason that she had agreed to the fool's request was because her mother had made her. Pretty sad, eh? Yeah, the demigod didn't need to be reminded of that fact. If that hadn't been enough, she had been forced to deal with Apollo in all his pride and glory. I need a break, she thought with an internal sigh. She couldn't help herself from thinking back to the day the god had approached her.

OoOoO

"Ahem…" The lord of prophecies cleared his throat. "Here it goes, prepare yourself for my awesome rhyming skills, sweetie…_You will find the Doors of Death, even if it takes your last, dying breath._" Apollo winked. "I wish you the best of luck, Annabeth."

Clearly unimpressed, Annabeth put her hand on her hip and eyed the god. "Shouldn't you be floating in the air with mystical mist around you or something? That was pretty lame, even for you."

Apollo laughed, a sound that would have made most ladies blush, but all he earned was a glare from the daughter of Minerva. "O, that? I thought you weren't one for theatrics, Annie! Besides, with a rhyme like that I needed all of the focus to be on me."

Shaking her head at the nickname would never go away, she sighed. "Please just teleport me back to my house. I need to talk to Zoë, and if I'm stuck with you any longer my dying breath won't be anywhere near the doors."

The last thing Annabeth saw was a look of mock hurt on Apollo's face before he patted her head fondly and she vanished in flames, the laughter resonating from her uncle not helping her already sour mood.

OoOoO

Common monsters were easy enough for Annabeth to handle on her own before Percy had given her his weapons, but now it was pitifully easy. Any empousa's shield was powerless against her mighty sword that would slice through their defenses like butter.

Another bonus was that these boring, repetitious battles allowed her to think and clear her mind. She was very thankful for all of the extra time, as she could spend it gaining perspective and reevaluating her decisions.

Annabeth thought about the old Great Kings, the ones that she looked up to, studied, and examined. The demigod wondered if she would ever achieve greatness such as Ramses II of Egypt, or Cyrus the Elder. _Will I ever be thought of like that? Honored so throughly? _The thoughts sent shivers down her spine as she sliced through an enemy centaur that a moment ago had tried to impale her with an arrow.

When some thought of a great conqueror, Alexander's name immediately came to mind. However, Annabeth had no love for the man. Any person who believed that they were equal to the gods disgusted her to her very core. No matter how much she wished to be remembered, comparing any accomplishment that she had achieved in her life to Percy's, well that was just laughable.

Annabeth had been amused by Percy and Apollo's tale of following the Great Macedonian King around and pointing and laughing at his so-called "deification". Yes, for over a year the two gods would occasionally pop by while Alexander was in the most…let's just say compromising, of positions. They would make fun of the god King and forbade him to speak of it to any soul. His godly statues were constantly being "accidentally" destroyed, and embarrassing messages about the King that only the gods could understand were left behind in the rubble. Percy and Apollo eventually tired of this and stopped their visits, which certainly gave Alexander's ego a well-deserved hit. Of course in there last meeting they let him knew that they had grown tired of him, and how Alexander was becoming and old man.

Even after all of the King's conquests, anything that he accomplished seemed pointless; his empire fragmented immediately after his death, which spoke volumes in Annabeth's opinion, as she believed that he had not developed anything worth standing. In her mind, the man could never be compared to Cyrus, as the Persian Empire had lasted for hundreds of years after his own passing.

_Hubris_…Annabeth knew that this was her greatest weakness and that it was just part of her inner desire to be remembered and have an impact on the world. Even though demigods lived far longer than mortals, their lives were still a mere blink of an eye in the overarching history of the world.

No one could really blame her for having these thoughts, though. Look at who surrounded her! Zoë, a mighty warrior with a haunted past, was literally the stuff of legend. Her mother, the best strategist in existence. And finally, her uncle, the god of heroes, blessed by the primordials themselves. Annabeth knew in her heart that these beings would never be forgotten even if Rome fell, but herself? She would become a distant memory mere years after her passing, and that terrified her. No, she would not allow that to happen.

Distracted by her turn of thoughts, Annabeth did not notice the Titan approaching her until it was too late. She was flung into the air by a sudden swipe and landed heavily on her side, fortunately unwounded, but definitely stunned. The demigod tried to stand, but was prevented from doing so by the being standing over her: Iapetus.

The Titan smirked, twirling his spear around. "Well look what we have here—a demigod! And with such pretty weapons. They will certainly make wonderful trophies after I'm finished with you, child.

Zoë finished defeating the monsters currently attacking her and immediately dashed to Annabeth's aid. After helping her up, the two stood side-by-side facing the Titan. Glancing around, desperately looking for some kind of advantage, Annabeth sent a quick prayer to her mother. She knew that she and Zoë could not kill the Titan on their own.

Iapetus didn't hesitate in his attack. He charged the women with lightning fast speed, backhanding Zoë out of the way only for Annabeth to get inside of his guard and slash a shallow cut across his thigh.

The Titan roared, spitting obscurities while he gave Annabeth a death glare. He reared his spear and attempted to impale Annabeth with it. But the demigod was too fast. She leapt to the side, which was enough of a distraction for Zoë to slice Anaklusmos across the back of the Titan's knee. He buckled with a roar, but before Zoë could get out of his reach, Iapetus slammed his fist into her side. She was propelled backwards into a rocky outcrop that she slammed into with a loud _whumpf._ She slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Annabeth was alone. She was terrified for Zoë, her dear friend, but she was also scared for herself. _I have to focus,_ she thought shakily. _For Zoë._

With renewed strength, Annabeth nimbly dodged the Titan's strikes for as long as she could, but her efforts were futile. Iapetus knocked the shield out of her hand with a well placed blow and lunged at her. His strength was overwhelming and he quickly grasped the demigod in a chokehold, a look of pure glee on his face.

Black spots were dancing across Annabeth's visions. _Is this how I'm going to end?_ She wondered briefly. Her last mental image would be of Iapetus' ugly mug staring down at her. _How disappointing._

With her blurred eyes, Annabeth noticed a bright blue flash appear behind the Titan, but he was too preoccupied to notice. Iapetus knew that Gaia would reward him kindly for killing such a valuable target.

Perseus stormed up behind the Titan, his eyes flashing a dark midnight blue. Iapetus gasped in shock as his body suddenly disobeyed him. He released his hold on the demigod, who bent over and wheezed at the sudden influx of air, and stood stalk still, unable to move.

"You coward," the god growled. "You _dare _to attempt to kill my niece and my fiancée?" Rage engulfed Percy's features and Iapetus whimpered, as he was unable to make much other noise.

"I'm going to make an example of you," Percy hissed. He clasped his left hand on the Titan's left arm and, without even a moment's hesitation, snapped it in half. Unable to make a sound, the Titan remained silent as the process was repeated on his other arm and both of his legs, but tears of pain streamed down his cheeks at full force. Iapetus only remained upright because of Percy's hold on him.

With a final flick of his wrist, Percy broke as many bones in the Titan's body possible without killing him and made him disappear in a flash of blinding flames, sending him off so that the god's message could be found.

Annabeth cautiously approached Percy who immediately wrapped her up in a fierce, soothing embrace. She would never be too old for a hug from her uncle. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she stayed strong, if only for Zoë's sake. The two dashed over to where the immortal warrior had collapsed. She had yet to stir, which worried both of them greatly. Percy leaned down to gently lift his fiancée into his strong arms, and with that, the three apparated away.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26 | A New Member**

As Annabeth told Percy about the quest Apollo had given her, all he could do was raise an eyebrow. "'I wish you the best of luck…' Really? That's how he finished the prophecy?"

His niece made a face in response, causing the god to burst out in laughter. "Apollo really _is_ desperate to make anything rhyme," he chucked. "Believe it or not, that's one of the better prophecies that he's spouted out over the years. He's usually so lazy that he makes his priestess do it for him—while taking all of the credit, of course," Percy snorted. "What an idiot."

Zoë smirked as she remembered some of the…special, prophecies Apollo had given her during her time as Consul. She shifted a bit in her spot on the makeshift bed that her Percy had made for her She fortunately had no lasting damage from her scuffle with the Titan, but nonetheless, her fiancé had insisted that she rest.

A sudden flash of light as bright as the sun appeared next to Percy. The heat was so intense that the front of his armor smoldered a bit, making the god frown. Apollo stood next to him in all of his glory, his perfectly white teeth shining through his frown."Hey Perc, I resent that! I'll have you kno—"

Before the god could continue his annoying tirade, Percy's eyes flashed a golden color and Apollo disappeared just as quickly as he had come. The god of heroes glanced over at Zoë who looked like Christmas had come early. "Just saw him yesterday, and that was enough as it was. Another word from his mouth and I'd have to hurt him, very badly."

Annabeth sighed, content and happy for the first time that she could remember in recent times. A comfortable silence fell over the trio, each caught up in their own thoughts.

"Our forces are currently making their way towards Greece," Annabeth prompted. She watched as her uncle tensed, but forced herself to continue anyway. "But before they reach the city, the Doors of Death must be closed. It's the only possible solution to our current dilemma." The demigod shook her head. "Lord Pluto has an underground temple in Epirus, which, as you know, is a gateway between the living world and Tartarus. If we don't close the Doors, every monster that is destroyed up here will just reform—it would be a waste of energy."

Percy nodded in reluctant agreement. He looked like he was about to comment, but he suddenly stopped. "I did not see any other member of your quest while you were dueling Iapetus. Traditionally, a group of three is sent on missions, unless the prophecy says otherwise. Don't tell me that Apollo forgot…again."

Annabeth didn't miss the 'again,' but chose to ignore it for the moment. "There is no one else that we can trust or rely on enough to join us on this quest. This task is much too important to trust a mere stranger with."

"Are you sure no one else is qualified?" Percy asked with a smug grin.

Annabeth stayed silent. She had thought about bringing a third member for a while, but she honestly couldn't imagine who she would want with her enough, especially with the danger of the quest. Could she really ask anyone other than Zoe to put there lives in such danger? They would just have total care of themselves. Look how well that went last time, she thought guiltily as she glanced at Zoë.

"Percy…" Zoë started slowly, a smile reaching its way across her face. "Would you join Annabeth and I on this quest? Of course, if that's okay with you, Annabeth?"

Annabeth beamed and paused, seemingly pondering this idea. "I don't know, Zoë—do you think Mr. Practically Primordial here can take on a few Titans?"

Percy spluttered indignantly while the two girls laughed at him.

"Yeah, ha, ha, very funny," he muttered, the smirk on his face betraying his false annoyance.

Annabeth straightened, deciding to be serious for a moment. "Are you sure you that can accompany us, Uncle? What about Typhoios? Gaia? Tartarus?"

"Typhoios is slow," Percy began, "and I last heard that he was making his way towards us, but it seems like the Babylonian gods are doing a fine job stalling him for now. If they do not succeed it will still take him a few more weeks before he becomes a real threat to us and enters Roman territory. Luckily, your mother is in the process of devising a plan, but I can do nothing to help her at the moment. Besides, I could use a break from Leroy." He looked at Annabeth teasingly. "Do you not want to spend some quality time with your uncle?"

Pretending like she knew who this Leroy person was, Annabeth shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No, it's not that. But you're a god—are you not forbidden from interfering directly with mortal affairs?"

Percy laughed lightheartedly before his form suddenly shifted. He first seemed to shrink about a foot in height. Hs appearance changed next until suddenly a young man about Annabeth's age stood before them. He was clearly still Percy, but his childlike features hid the hardened warrior just behind his eyes.

"Maybe the fates will make an exception this one time," Percy snickered.

Zoë looked affronted. "No. This…this isn't right…"

"Zoë, you old lady!" Percy said, a boyish grin on his face. "Come on, have some fun! Are you sure that you'll be able to keep up, or should I grab you a cane?" His fiancée glared at him, and he gulped, fearing the pain she would surely make him feel later for his comment."This is going to be so much fun. Maybe even more fun than following Alexander the Great around with Apollo was." He grinned stupidly at his niece, as he knew that she loved that particular story.

Annabeth stifled a laugh before her uncle grabbed both her and Zoë's shoulder. The trio disappeared in a flash, off to save the world.

Later that day Annabeth would think, _Leroy, what an odd name._

OoOoO

Epirus, Greece was a beautiful place. The mountainous region of the area was enough to take anyone's breath away.

Annabeth was content. Walking alongside Percy and Zoë brought a feeling of calm to her. When she glanced over at Percy's young face she couldn't help but notice how relaxed and stress-free he looked. Maybe this quest would be a good thing after all.

The same could be said for Zoë, who looked quite happy. Spending time with her fiancé was something that the demigod knew that the immortal didn't usually get to do, what with the impending war, but here they were, committed to shutting the Doors of Death.

Annabeth noticed Percy begin to slow down as they neared a weathered looking temple. A frown momentarily covered his face, before disappearing just as quickly, making Annabeth wonder if it was actually there.

The building itself was impressive but damaged. It seemed to be crumbling in on itself, years of neglect getting the better of the once solid structure. The once beautiful marble floor was beginning to crack, and vines had curled their way up the construction.

Even so, the monument was easily recognizable as a tribute to the gods. It was a classical Greek style, with discolored pillars standing firmly before the massive entryway that was easily double Annabeth's. The place seemed to be built specifically for the comfort of a deity.

Right above the doorway a crude rendering of Hades' Helm of Darkness was inscribed. Although it looked nothing like the real thing, it was easy to tell who this temple was dedicated too.

Percy led them in, discreetly walking faster to make sure that no present danger existed as to not offend his family. _Who knows what could be lurking in the shadows of this abandoned structure?_ he thought gloomily.

He motioned for them to stop. The god took a moment to glance around the room. After a few seconds, he suddenly strode purposely towards a seemly blank wall. As they approached, however, a small, glowing triangle appeared.

Annabeth's eyes widened."An entrance to the labyrinth."

They watched as Percy placed his thumb on the indent. The outline of a doorway began to form on the wall that soon opened with a loud groan to reveal a dark corridor. As the trio looked inside the passageway they saw that it led to a set of stairs that seemed to spiral down and down forever into nothing.

"Stay behind me." Percy said, his voice disturbingly calm. "This is the entrance to Tartarus, and even I may be outmatched in this place.

_Looks like the peaceful part of this quest is over,_ Zoë thought sadly. With that, the three began their descent into the most feared place of the world.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho, check out their stories ****:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27 | Tartarus**

The tunnel was gloomy and chilled. Annabeth could barely see a foot in front of her and only had a semblance of direction because she was following Percy's silhouette.

The air was humid, and the damp stone stairs they were making their way down made each step hazardous. Every footfall she made caused the stairwell to groan as if it was complaining about be traversed on after so long. It added to the overall creepiness of the place, almost like the stones themselves didn't want to be there.

Annabeth didn't really like closed off spaces, preferring to be outside. The only thing that stopped her from turning around and running back to the fresh air was her companions on either side of her.

The deeper the three of them went the less and less they could see. Percy soon grabbed Annabeth's hand, and she in turn reached for Zoë's. The demigod was startled when an intense golden light suddenly flared to life in front of her. She soon calmed when she realized that it was just Percy glowing in front of her, acting as a godly lantern.

"Why couldn't you do that earlier?" Zoë grumbled good-naturedly. Percy simply smiled, but his face instantly became somber when the stairwell widened and opened into a large cavern. His eyes locked to Zoë's, and she could see the trepidation shining in his flaring eyes at being in such a corrupt place.

"I did not want to risk our enemies to perceive us prematurely, love, but it seems to be of no use now. Someone must have noticed our presence by now," he explained. Zoë nodded in understanding. With that, Percy pulled them along into the vast chamber in front of them.

Even with Percy flickering away like torch, Annabeth still couldn't see much around her. No ceiling or far wall to speak of that she could spot—just dark, dark, and more dark. She was about to make a comment about how one of Apollo's hymns would really lightened the mood when she noticed that the air in front of her almost seemed to be…moving? Annabeth brushed the thought aside as just a trick on her eyes caused by weariness, but when her uncle turned his attention to the space before them, his eye's widened almost comically and his posture stiffened.

"Get back!" the god shouted, his voice full of panic. "It's a trap!"

But it was too late. Annabeth and Zoë didn't have any time to react to his warning before the black in front of them promptly surged forward. It surrounded them, encasing them in fear and despair. Annabeth gasped as her lungs betrayed her. She felt as thought her insides were being crushed by this…thing, and she struggled to stay on her feet. In the back of her mind she knew that no mortal would be able to withstand this assault, and she fleetingly thanked the fact that she was a demigod before the pain overran her thoughts.

A dark chuckle bounced around her, and she saw Percy tense beside her, who was seemingly unaffected by whatever was currently trying to turn her body to mush. She was unable to move, locked into place by some unseen force. To her chagrin she shivered as the sounds drew near, almost as if the voice was violating her just by being there.

The influence it had on her were terrifying. All of her greatest doubts and horrors were unwillingly shoved to the forefront of her mind. Her life flashed before her eyes, but it was nothing like she envisioned. She saw herself become old, hair turning gray, skin losing its youthful luster, eyes fading until they were dull. She was alone in this nightmare, aged and forgotten, reminiscing her spry days and her most prized possessions: her sword and shield.

Distressing images, each worse than the last, continued to flash through her mind at such a fast pace that her head began to throb in discomfort.

"So," the voice drawled, suddenly so much closer to them than Annabeth preferred. "The god of heroes and his little entourage are foolish enough to enter my domain." Realization clicked in Annabeth's muddled mind as she registered that the voice belonged to Tartarus. She could feel the entity shake his head in displeasure even though she could still see no solid form. "Perseus, Perseus, Perseus. Did they teach you nothing in the void? My beloved thought that you were going to make this interesting, but it appears that she was misguided."

Percy twisted around wildly, searching for a source to these false statements as his mouth curled into a snarl. Even in his childish state, the god was still a force to be reckoned with. He unsheathed his sword, one of Nyx's personal favorites. "Come out and fight me, you coward! You cannot hide in this dusk forever!"

The Pit made a noise that resembled a sigh. "You are too young to understand, child." Tartarus paused before he continued, seemly bored. "I was the earliest of the primordials. I have been here as long as the planet has existed. What you believe to be your own long life is shorter then my last rest. This is my home, and now I am _awake_. Here, in this place, I can be anything, I can be what you treasure most, what you loathe, what you shrink from—_anything I wish_. And you, Perseus, can do nothing to stop me."

It was quiet for a moment, the only sounds being the struggles of Zoë and Annabeth, before Tartarus suddenly laughed. "Do you still not comprehend where you are? Think of it this way, puny god—_you are inside of my being_. The only reason you still live is because _I_ have allowed it."

A black shape began to materialize in front of the trio. It was the same figure that had appeared on the battlefield—_why did that seem like so long ago?_ Those unnerving, blood-red eyes were the only things to remain constant on the body that couldn't seem to find a shape that it liked.

Tartarus began to make his way towards them. Percy moved forward, intending to protect his trapped family, but he soon stilled as well, also unable to move.

Annabeth finally acknowledged the foolish idea of traveling to Tartarus. They stood no chance of even surviving an encounter with the deity, much less winning.

Tartarus continued to approach them until he stopped in front of Perseus. He stood silently for a few moments, silently regarding the furious god of heroes, before the primordial suddenly raised a hand and snapped his fingers together. Without preamble, Tartarus' hideous form morphed in a beautiful woman, and the power holding Perseus still dissolved, causing his knees to buckle as he collapsed to the ground.

The god let out a choked sob as the woman before them crumpled as chains shot up from the earth to ensnare her.

"Mother!" Percy cried fearfully, and Annabeth gasped. Tartarus, that no-good devil, had transformed himself into the spitting image of the one being that he knew would leave her uncle broken: Metis.

"Percy! Son, please! Help me!" the figure whimpered as the restraints around her tightened and drew down further.

The god immediately crawled towards the form, fully ignoring the shouts of protest from Zoë. Before he was able to get to her, the air above them sparked and a bolt of ebony lightning flew down towards her. With a scream, the fake Metic dissolved, leaving only a charred stain on the ground where Tartarus had been. Memories of the story of Percy's mother's death flooded Annabeth's brain as tears made their way down her cheeks. _This is too much for him—it's too similar to what really happened,_ she thought sadly.

Sniggering laughs resounded around the room, getting further and further away until it faded altogether. The force trapping Zoë and Annabeth suddenly disappeared and the two collapsed, their bodies too spent to move. Perseus bent his head low to the earth as a ragged scream of despair escaped from his chest.

The Pit was playing with them.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28 | Night**

When Annabeth eventually felt strong enough to shift, she rose to her knees to see Zoë kneeling beside Percy. Ignoring the protesting from her aching limbs, Annabeth hauled herself to her feet and stumbled towards them.

As she approached, Annabeth noticed Zoë frantically whispering to her fiancé and his posture stiffen, barely controlled rage blazing in his eyes. His gaze softened when his niece reached them. The three sat silently for a moment, separately reflecting their experiences.

"We need to get some rest," Percy said quietly after a moment. He snapped his fingers and a dark tent appeared in front of them. "I'll take the first watch," he continued as he looked at Annabeth. "Sleep while you can—this might be your last chance to for a while."

Annabeth nodded dutifully, pushing down her urge to protest and talk about what had happened. She gave her soft 'goodnights' and crawled inside the tent, surprised to find it impossibly spacious inside. Two full beds, separated by a shimmering sheet, rested inside. She headed towards one, and was happy to find a bowl of water and a towel sitting on a table beside it. Annabeth took a moment to wash and dry her dusty hands and face, but exhaustion soon forced her to crawl into bed.

As she slipped away into the land of dreams, Annabeth hoped that she could get some decent rest. Luckily for her, there were a few gods that would look after her that night.

OoOoO

As soon as Annabeth entered her tent Zoë turned and opened her arms for Percy in invitation. She understood that he needed comfort right now, and here, in the middle of Tartarus, she was the closet thing to it.

Percy fell into her embrace, and Zoë soon felt a wetness dripping onto her shirt. He calmed a bit as she ran a hand soothingly up and down his back, whispering words that had no meaning but did all the same. She leaned back to cup his cheek, giving him a sad smile, wishing that she could do more.

"How are you doing?" she asked gently. She knew it was a stupid question, but she had to ask it anyway.

To her surprise Percy gave her a small grin. "I'm…I'll be okay soon," he said honestly. It's just… I haven't heard her voice in so long…" the god glanced down, his eyes glazing over a bit as his mind traveled to faraway places. "I almost forgot what it sounded like. Pretty sad, hey?"

Zoë shook her head. "No, that's not sad at all, love. I'm so proud to call you my fiancé, and I know your mother would want you to be move on and be happy. I just hope that she would approve of me."

Beginning to slip out of the funk, Percy seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I'm not so sure about that—you're pretty rough around the edges at first."

Zoë made an indignant noise, fully prepared to lay into him for his comment, but Percy just grinned and laughed. "Don't worry, darling, I am sure that she would absolutely adore you—not as much as I do, of course, but enough." Zoë flushed at his words but smiled nonetheless. He placed a light kiss on her forehead as they shifted to stand and she felt a tingle run through her body.

"Thank you for everything," Percy said sincerely, "but now you too must rest. Let my blessing allow you to sleep restfully.

Giving him one last reassuring touch, she silently slipped into the tent. She spotted Annabeth dozing soundly in her bed as she made her way over to her own. As she drifted off, Zoë went to sleep with a smile on her face, glad that Percy would be getting better soon. Maybe she would let that earlier remark slide—just this once, of course.

OoOoO

Annabeth yawned as she blearily opened her eyes. She couldn't remember feeling this rested in weeks.

Slipping outside she saw Percy leaning against a stretch of boulders near their tent, practically in the same spot that he was the night before. Worry instantly came to the forefront of her mind, and cursed herself for being selfish and allowing her uncle to take watch all night as she made her way over to him.

"You should have woken me up," she admonished as she perched beside him. Percy gave her a bright smile, completely ignoring her words.

"I realized something last night," he began. Annabeth glanced at him, confused. "I realized that me coming along on your quest puts you in more danger than you were already in." His niece shook his head, clearly not understanding what he was attempting to explain.

"Everyone's after me," he tried again. "Gods, Titans, Primordials—I'm like the king of pissing people off." Annabeth gave him a weak laugh for his efforts, but his humor was just delaying whatever he was trying to say.

"Being around me is dangerous. Your grandmother is proof to that. I can't change the fact that she's gone, or that we're facing the end of the world here. But what I can do is win this war so that you can be safe and enjoy a semblance of normality."

"Normal?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Uncle, war or not, I'm a demigod—'normal' was never going to be any part of my life."

Percy chuckled and held his hands up in a placating gesture. "You're right, you're right—I guess I can only dream that you might not always be on the verge of a deadly battle once in a while."

His niece smiled, but he could tell that she understood the severity of his worries. Before he could say more, however, Zoë approached them with all of their magical supplies neatly bundled together.

"Shall we?" she asked as she passed out bags and weapons. With determined nods of agreement, the trio set off on the final leg of their journey.

Even though Annabeth was in the depths of Tartarus, being here with her family at her side gave her the confidence and security to move forward. No matter what the Pit threw at them they would prevail.

OoOoO

As the trio trekked on the path they took became darker with each passing step. Annabeth felt like the walls around her were slowing creeping closer, almost as if they were ready to encase her in a forever tomb. _Not exactly pleasant ideas,_ she thought grimly, _but they're the truth._

Their only source of light was Percy's shining figure, and it hardly kept the three of them from tripping over each other. Annabeth could hear occasional shuffles echoing around them, but no matter how hard she listened for the source she couldn't discern where it was coming from. She had a feeling that they were being followed, most likely by one of the Pit's minions to report to him their progress. But they were in his territory and she could do nothing about it. Every once in a while Annabeth would catch her uncle's eyes, and she knew that he too could hear the noises if the look of apprehension on his face was anything to go by. He would always give her an encouraging smile to make her feel at ease, though, which she greatly appreciated.

They walked in relative silence, each on high alert. A mistake here would be deadly, and they couldn't even rely on the Roman gods' assistance in the nasty depths of Tartarus.

The walls around them were covered in mosaic scenes, each more gruesome than the last. Torture methods that even Lord Pluto's minions wouldn't use on the most wicked of souls were portrayed, and Annabeth did everything she could to avoid looking at the horrid images. They were so lifelike that they almost seemed to be moving, and the demigod knew that if she were alone she would have surely gone insane by now.

This quest had already taken a serious toll on Annabeth. Her clothes were covered in dirt and grime, and she would kill for a bath at this very moment or for Percy to suddenly become the god of cleanliness, but unfortunately there were more important things that needed to be finished. Besides, if her uncle _were_ to suddenly turn into the god of baths…well, you can guess how well that would turn out for the trio. Need a hint? Not very nicely, that's for sure.

They had yet to find a clue regarding where Mors, the personification of death, and his doors were. However, Percy had already decided that Tartarus was most likely leading them right to the Doors of Death so that he could smite them so close to their goal to boost his ego. Gods needed to show other people their power reminded Annabeth of a few young upstarts in Rome that she would definitely put in their place if she was given the chance.

On the other hand, if Tartarus wasn't leading them to Mors, why had he not eliminated them already? _He must know that Percy is practically the largest threat to Gaia and her plan_… Annabeth thought with a _huff_. _And the three of us being here on this quest? Why are we being allowed free roam?_ She finally decided to push her doubts away and trust her uncle's judgement.

However, as her mind wandered, Annabeth realized that the quest did seem extremely personal to Percy and she wasn't sure why. It suddenly struck her that Mors, the being they were searching for, was not only the god of death, but also a son of Nyx. The demigod knew that Percy definitely had a soft spot for his former teacher, so it only made sense that he was so determined to find Mors. Annabeth couldn't help but be grateful for the kindness that the primordial of night had shown her uncle during his time away from Rome, so she was sure that that only added to Percy's intent on saving her son.

A faint glow could be seen ahead and the trio wearily approached it. An archway carved out of what looked eerily like bone appeared out of the gloom and allowed entry into vast room. As they stepped into the vault, Annabeth's eyes adjusted and she realized that the entire room was made of the same ivory substance as the arch. She didn't want to know if it _was_ actually bone, and if it was, whose.

In the center of a room, almost as if he was on display, was a man. He was shackled with heavy chains to large fasteners in the ground. As the three quest members cautiously approached him, they all noticed dark shadows slithering around his arms like snakes.

This could only be one person: Mors. Although his face was scarred and bruised from a beating that Tartarus no doubt gave him, he was still one of the most handsome men that Annabeth had ever seen. With chestnut colored hair, striking black eyes—no doubt inherited from Nyx—and a regal face that would easily suit a king he still looked strong, even under all of his bonds.

The man suddenly looked up as they moved towards him, no doubt sensing their presence, and he locked eyes with Annabeth. In that moment his appearance changed: his god like handsomeness was gone, replaced it with a gaunt figure garnered in a black cloak. His once radiant face had been exchanged for a snowy skull, and the demigod could see the tips of skeletal hands peaking out from under his wrap. However, despite all of this, his most striking features were the bright, white wings that had sprouted from his back. They seemed to be made out of the finest jewels and brought a beautiful source of light to Tartarus. No matter how terrifying his true features were, the angelic wings spoke to Annabeth in a way that did not make her feel uncomfortable, instead she knew that this man was a fair and good.

There could be no doubt, this was indeed the Roman god of death. The one immortal soul that controlled… _used_ to control who entered and exited the land of the dead. Pluto's right-hand man and his equal in many ways, and here he was, tied up like nothing more than a pest. This infuriated Annabeth in many ways that she could not understand.

Percy, on the other hand, seemed to be in his element after he finally could see the end of their journey, "Yo, Mors! Haven't seen you since we met in the void." With her uncle's trademark wink, which Apollo had probably corrupted him with when they were young, he gave him a grim smile. "It looks like you could use a hand."

The god barked out a laugh. "Percy, if only we were meeting under better circumstances! Perhaps when we escape this filthy place we can grab a drink, maybe a bite to eat. I haven't seen Rome for many years. Just make sure not to bring that upstart sun god with you."

Annabeth and Zoë both stifled laughs at that comment. Even though Apollo was endearing, he gave everyone their fair share of headaches.

The casual exchange seemed to be out of place, but Annabeth just decided to go with it. Just as she was about to speak up, however, a loud laugh suddenly echoed around them room, followed by a voice that the daughter of Minerva was growing tired of. "Escape? _Escape?_ You will never leave here, unless the Primordials come help you themselves!"

The air shimmered and Tartarus appeared before the trio, blocking them from Mors. Tartarus smirked as Perseus practically snarled at him.

"As foolish as ever, oh mighty god of hero—" but before the primordial of the pit could complete his sentence, he was suddenly flung aside. Shocked, everyone watched as another figure formed in an inky black corner of the room. Clearly a woman's figure, the darkness seemed to cling to her, but it was difficult to make out her features in the dim light. Even so, Annabeth could tell that she was an intoxicatingly beautiful and deadly in such a way that certainly had no equal.

The primordial of night locked her piercing gaze on a cowering Tartarus and spoke in a harsh whisper, "You have locked up my son… like a pet. Now you threaten my most favored student?"

The goddess stood to her full height, looming over Tartarus. Although she couldn't have been taller than the pit, it appeared as if she was twice his size. The sheer amount of uncontrolled power that she possessed almost forced Annabeth to her knees.

Tartarus struggled to his feet, attempting to gain back some control of the situation. "How?" he demanded. "This is _my_ domain—I did not permit your entry!"

Nyx glared at him. "I am Night. I am _everywhere_. Do you still not understand that after so many millennia?" Nyx gave Tartarus a piercing gaze that would have made Minerva proud as she stalked towards him. "I see everything. When you make your strategies for this war against us, I will be there. When you rally your troops to attack, I will be there. When you rest after a long day, _I will be there_."

"You cannot control me." Nyx snapped. "And now you have locked up my dear child and forced my hand, believing that I would do nothing. You were wrong, Tartarus, and you _will_ pay for your errors."

With that, the primordial of night lunged forward with blinding speed towards Tartarus. A sword that very much resembled Percy's materialized in her grip as she continued forward. Tartarus seemed to snap out of his own stupor as an equally impressive blade appeared in his own hands. As the two beings rushed at each other, Annabeth was surprised when her uncle suddenly jumped into action and dived towards Mors, leaving her and Zoë standing behind the fight. The demigod could do nothing but watch in awe as some of the oldest beings in the world attempted to tear each other apart.

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29 | I wish it was Christmas**

**…**the primordial of night lunged forward with blinding speed towards Tartarus. A sword that very much resembled Percy's materialized in her grip as she continued forward. Tartarus seemed to snap out of his own stupor as an equally impressive blade appeared in his own hands. As the two beings rushed at each other, Annabeth was surprised when her uncle suddenly jumped into action and dived towards Mors, leaving her and Zoë standing behind the fight. The demigod could do nothing but watch in awe as some of the oldest beings in the world attempted to tear each other apart.

_Cont…_

Percy knew what he had to do. He sprinted towards the god of death with Zoë at his side. The god's eyes began to glow as he summoned the staff of Chronus, knowing that the chains trapping Mors could only be broken with a weapon that was literally not of this world. He had, fortunately, thought ahead, and had already received the primordial of time's permission to use his staff.

When the two reached the trapped man, Percy swung the staff down onto shackles that had ensnared him. The weapon sliced through them like butter, and Mors' eyes burned as he began to regain his strength. Percy extended a hand to him, which the god accepted gratefully as he stood. They suddenly paused as the ground beneath their feet began to rumble, but after a few moments, it stopped just as quickly as it began.

Percy glanced at Mors, a bit nervous. "Is that…?"

"Yes," Mors answered with a pleased sigh. "That was the doors closing." Percy smiled. "Does this mean you have control over death once more?"

"Death is balanced and just once again," he said with a nod as his face flashed back and forth from its form of a strikingly attractive man to that of a pale skeleton. "Thank you, my friend. It is good to be free again."

Percy grinned and patted the god on the shoulder. "Of course! This means you have to visit Rome at least once in the next decade, though!"

"As long as you're paying," Mors answered with a cheeky smirk. Percy rolled his eyes, but his gaze soon focused on Nyx and Tartarus clashing, and soon after that, Annabeth and Zoë.

_~uhhh jingle bells~_

Annabeth could only stare in wonderment at the battle unfolding before her. Bewitching coal-black wings sprouted from Nyx's back, just as alluring as Mors', and she beat them with impressive might to propel herself forward towards Tartarus even faster. The pit raised his sword as he sprinted, but his minute distraction was all that the primordial of night needed.

Nyx's extra burst of speed allowed her to lunge past Tartarus' guard and slash him across his thigh. He bellowed loudly as golden ichor began to spew out of his wound. "You will pay for coming here," he hissed as he stared daggers at the goddess with the same intensity of hatred that Annabeth once held for Zeus. His once simple but lethal looking blood-red sword suddenly erupted in dark flames that wrapped around the evil blade. Annabeth could feel the heat the sword was emitting even from where she and Zoë stood, and she recognized that the fire came from the deepest parts of hell itself.

With stunning grace Nyx flawlessly twirled her sword as she attempted to fell her opponent. Despite her stunning performance, Tartarus was not an easy adversary, and he effortless intercepted with his own blade as he dropped low to the ground, forcing Nyx to jump backwards when a wild slash was sent towards her knees.

The goddess began to back up, earning a confident step forward from her rival. Before he could take advantage of his perceived gain, however, she abruptly disappeared into the shadows on the walls.

"Come out here, you coward!" Tartarus barked. A laugh echoed around the room before Nyx morphed right behind Tartarus. He tried to spin around, but the earth beneath them suddenly shuddered and he wasn't able to gain his footing. This gave Nyx the advantage that she needed, and she was able to slice a deep gash across his back. Tartarus gasped in pain as the lesion began to gush uncontrollably.

The room stilled, the only sounds filling it being Tartarus' raged pants. Annabeth was startled when the pit unexpectedly bellowed and collapsed to his knees. Nothing happened at first, and the demigod assumed that he was just blowing off steam. She took this thought back, however, when the edges of the room began to shimmer. Creatures—_monsters—_of every shape and size began to morph out of the walls, wailing and howling their horrible calls. While some scrambled towards their master, others focused their intentions on Zoë and Annabeth.

With quick nods to each other, the duo had their backs to each other and weapons drawn. They eyed their opponents warily; there were four of them, each easily double their own size. The beasts had weapons of their own similar to Tartarus' sword, and they all glowed with the same dark flames as they eyed the two quest members hungrily.

Annabeth reeled in her thoughts as two of the creatures charged at her while the other pair engaged Zoë. Whatever advantage that she had in speed seemed to be negated by the powerful strikes that she had to block, each one causing her body to reach a new level of stress that she knew she would be feeling for days.

She kept up with their relentless attacks, but each time their blades came remotely close to her she could feel her skin tingling uncomfortably as the flames licked her exposed skin. Tiring of constantly blocking the monsters' onslaught, Annabeth decided to lash out instead. She quickly leapt to the side of a particularly strong thrust and managed to cut a deep gash across one of the brutes' bodies. Instead of making the demon crumble to dust, however, the deep tear simply began to stitch back together. Unfortunately for her the wound seemed to immediately regenerate.

Soon burns and abrasions littered both Zoë and Annabeth's bodies as they were forced towards one of the far walls. Their only hope was to survive long enough for one of gods to lend them a hand.

Percy flashed in front of them in a timely manner with an odd looking staff grasped in his hands, and Annabeth was even happier to see Mors, free from his chains, behind the monsters. As she focused on the staff, Annabeth noticed a small, flickering orb sitting on its tip. What appeared to be millions of miniature lights were moving together in perfect synchrony, swirling around and around to make up the radiant sphere. It reminded Annabeth of a watch that was crafted by a famous Roman—she would not know until much later how right she really was.

The ball began to shine brighter and spin even faster as energy seemed to be created out of nothing. When it looked like Percy would no longer be able to control its sheer power, the god looked at Mors, who gave him a nod and raised his arms, as if preparing for something. With that, Percy slammed the base of the staff onto the ground, and Annabeth had to shield her face as the orb's force finally gave way and spread out, effectively incinerating the four beasts.

Annabeth opened her eyes to watch as dark streaks—most likely the creatures' spirits—flowed towards Mors and faded away. The demigod gave her uncle a questioning glance.

"You would not have been able to kill those brutes yourself—they are made of something much more…sinister, than the normal monsters we usually face."

Percy glanced at Nyx, his expression anxious. "He has called for Gaia—we must leave immediately." The primordial nodded and gave Tartarus a goodbye kick to the chest, sending him sprawling onto his stomach. Mors approached his mother and she smiled at him before the two flapped their mighty wings and disappeared in the blink of an eye. As the floor below them began to crack, Percy grabbed both Annabeth and Zoë without hesitation and they disappeared.

What they did not hear was Gaia's roar of frustration as she arrived mere moments too late to destroy the beings that were ruining her chances of winning the war. Above, only the slightest shake of the earth below the mortal's feet was the only indication of the goddess' rage.

_~Christmas stuff~_

The five weary but content travelers appeared within one of Perseus' temples. It was dark outside, and Annabeth couldn't help but peak through one of the windows to catch a glimpse of the bright sky. It made her smile; despite the fact that the world was literally falling to pieces around them, she could always count on the stars to guide her.

"You have done well, Percy," Nyx said gently as she embraced Mors. "Thank you for saving my son." The god grinned fondly at his teacher before giving a deep bow. To everyone's shock, however, the primordial of night pulled Percy into a tight hold as well.

"I didn't know that you were a hugger!" Percy said with a cheeky grin. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

The air began to stir around them, blowing unnaturally in the mostly closed temple. Mors gave Nyx a sad smile. "Mother, I believe that we must make haste—our presence here does not seem to be settling well with the mortal world."

The goddess nodded, and the two began to prepare to leave when Annabeth suddenly found her voice; "Wait!" Nyx and Mors stopped, glancing curiously at the girl. Percy and Zoë looked over at her questioningly, but decided to stay silent.

Annabeth took a deep, shaky breath and locked eyes with the primordial of night."Thanks…thank you for what you did for my uncle. I was lost without him."

A moment of silence passed as Nyx observed the young demigod. She was impressed—few would have the courage to address her so calmly. _She is brave, facing Tartarus as just an adolescent._ Nyx realized.

To Annabeth's surprise, the goddess laughed, a melodious tone that seemed to bring pure joy to the air around them. Looking towards Percy, she said, "You were right, I do like this one." Focusing her attention back on Annabeth, Nyx approached her.

"Child," she said warmly. Although Annabeth usually hated being called such, she took no offense, as the primordial, ancient as she was, was just stating the obvious. "It was my pleasure. Your uncle has a certain…endearing, quality that I am sure you are well aware of that I simply could not ignore."

With one last genuine smile that left Annabeth gaping, Nyx and Mors disappeared into the night. The temple was quiet for a moment, before the demigod suddenly rounded on her uncle, her gray eyes blazing, obviously demanding answers about how the primordial had known about her. Zoë laughed at her friend's fierceness—the demigod was determined to learn the truth, even willing to ignore her injuries for a story.

Percy just sighed and shook his head. _How am I supposed to explain that I bragged about Annabeth and her accomplishments? I don't think saying that I'm a proud uncle will cut it._ Percy thought with a mental groan. The thought alone threatened to give him a raging headache, but Annabeth would not let him rest until she knew every last detail.

"Let me take you somewhere safer and ask Apollo to heal your wounds, and then I will tell you all that you wish to know," the god bargained. With a reluctant nod from his niece, Percy teleported the three of them back to his residence while simultaneously sending a message to Apollo. _This is going to be a _long_ night._

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch. 30 | A ****Stage is S****et**

When Apollo did not answer his calls, Percy instead did his best to patch Annabeth and Zoë. When they both insisted that they were feeling fine, Zoë casually stretched her arms above her head and gave her 'goodnights.' She knew full well that her fiancé was probably going to get chewed out by Annabeth, and while that was usually highly entertaining, she decided that some much-needed rest would be a better use of her time.

As Zoë padded off, Percy turned to meet the intense glare his niece was giving him. Scratching his head sheepishly, he asked,"What would you like to know?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrow, an expression that was eerily similar to that of her mother's, she stated, "Let's start of with how _Nyx__, primordial of the night, _knows who _I_ am."

Percy just looked at her. "It's exactly as it sounds,"he said with a fond smile. "After all, any proud uncle would do the same."

Annabeth couldn't help but blush at his praise. "But…how does the subject of me even come up when talking to…to _them_?" she asked in awe.

"Well," Percy began with a grin, "it may be hard to believe, but even the Primordials are interested in mortal affairs. Especially Nyx, as we spent so much time together, what with her mentoring me. What can I say? We talked, I told her about my life, and she spoke about her past experiences that she believed may be helpful to me during these times. I just couldn't help but speak about you—even though I am only your uncle, you are just as much my pride and joy as your mother's."

Annabeth launched herself into her uncle with a light laugh—he probably was the sweetest person that she had ever met.

The room suddenly lit up in a bright flash. As the light faded, Annabeth and Percy saw that Minerva had appeared, effectively cutting off their conversation. Minerva gave her daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek, and shot Percy and apologetic smile for interrupting their moment.

"We must leave; a council meeting is being held."

Percy nodded his head solemnly, desperately wishing he could get some rest. Giving Annabeth a look that told her he would explain the rest later, the two gods flashed out.

OoOoO

When Percy entered the Roman throne room he had to do a double take.

Apollo was _kneeling.__I guess that explains why he didn't come earlier, _Percy thought worriedly.

The sun god had a look of pure awe one his face. In front of him stood a man that appeared to be in his late sixties. Everything about the being seemed to be normal except for his eyes: blazing orbs that almost resembled bright stars…or…the sun?

"Lord Helios," Apollo began, his voice full of admiration, "to what do I owe this honor? Have I not protected your domain to your satisfaction?" He looked shameful, even disgusted, at the thought of disappointing the lord. At the shake of Helios' head, however, Apollo seemed to regain a bit of self-esteem.

"No, dear Apollo, nothing of that sort," the god said reassuringly. "I am here because I believe that it is time for you to take my place as the lord and protector of the sun." Looking around at the assembled gods, Helios looked graved. "I fear what I have seen," he continued. "You will need every advantage that you salvage to have a chance in this war, and I am simply not as powerful as I once was. My time has come to step aside, and once I finish this last task I will return to the void. But you, Apollo, must take up my mantle to protect your family and this world."

The council remained silent as all eyes locked on Apollo. The god remained still for a moment before he slowly stood. "I accept this task in full understanding of its responsibilities," he said seriously, and everyone could see how his twin flushed in pride for her brother.

Without warning Helios began to glow an ethereal orange. Everyone stepped back as Apollo moved towards Helios. As the sun lord continued to strain, a soft, orange ball appeared in front of him. He began to pant, the power pulsing between the two beings obviously exhausting him. With one powerful push, Helios thrust the radiant sphere straight into Apollo's chest. The god let out a pained grunt and landed on one knee. After a few frightening seconds of what appeared to be an internal struggle for Apollo, almost like the domain was rejecting him, the god sighed softly. He shifted, crossed his legs, and slipped his eyes closed, staying silent in this pose that resembled someone meditating.

Apollo did not speak for a couple of tense minutes, but everyone gasped when his eyes suddenly shot open. They were vibrant, similar to Helios', but more volatile and certainly more lustrous. All of the gods present could feel the shift between the two sun beings when Apollo's aura grew exceptionally.

The new sun lord gave one of his oldest friends and teachers a sad look. "Will we meet again?"

Helios approached Apollo, his old eyes shining with pride."Never thought you would be the sentimental type, Apollo. Nevertheless, I have entrusted you with this exercise and therefore will always be watching over. Do not fret—when the time comes you will make the right choice." With a parting kiss on the forehead that sealed the exchange, Helios faded away.

Immediately after going through such a taxing interchange, it appeared the fates did not wish to give the sun god a break. He suddenly stiffened, and when Diana rushed towards him, obviously concerned, a commanding voice made her pause.

"Stop!" Athena shouted, eyeing the sun god warily, as Diana glared at her, clearly wanting to comfort her brother. "A prophecy—no, the _great_ prophecy—is about to be issued," she clarified. "The fates have taken control of Apollo for the first time in our history."

As if on queue, a red smoke began to encompass the room. Apollo's eyes began to glow a fiery red and his mouth moved on its own accord, which looked extremely unnatural and a bit eerie. The voice that spoke was strange, otherworldly, and clearly female.

_Three of Rome__'__s strongest shall answer the call,_

_The mighty empires final test,_

_In the face of glory or destruction,_

_Ancient laws must be broken,_

_To destroy the evils that have awake__n._

The room was silent as Apollo collapsed, completely drained. Perseus soberly made his way over to the god of prophesies, and with the help of Diana, flashed them out to his palace to take a well-earned rest.

What he left behind was a group of gods that were deeply entrenched with their own thoughts. Minerva's thought immediately went to her daughter, knowing that the demigod would no doubt be one of the three chosen people to lead Rome against the awakened evils. As for those evils…the goddess could only speculate to who they might be. The exact same could be said for Mars, who hadn't had an expression so troubled since their face off with Zeus.

OoOoO

As the Roman council met, Annabeth was in a little assembly of her own with two others in her own home.

Clarissa and Reyna, along with Annabeth, were three of the most powerful Roman demigods alive. They met often, usually with a healthy dose of alcohol, to speak about the affairs of Rome, a tradition they had founded a few years earlier. They happened to all be females, but the people of Rome held them in too high regard to ever express any sexist views…or they didn't want to invoke the wrath of the triad.

Completely unbeknownst to them, something that would affect each of their futures was happening at that exact moment.

Clarisse was a Roman general who had been leading Roman expeditions in the East. Any civil disruptions within the empire were kept in check by the daughter of Mars. She was probably the most respected leader behind the emperor and Annabeth herself. She had already established an extremely successful military career, partly due to her heritage. However, many of her achievements were by her own merit, something that Annabeth respected very much.

From time to time she could be hard to deal with, but Clarisse's interests always aligned with her own and they were always for the betterment of Rome. The two didn't always get along, but when they had worked together in the past their cooperation had always been successful so they put aside their differences… _most_ of the time, anyway.

Reyna, on the other hand, had been a trusted confidant of Annabeth for many years. She had joined Annabeth on her campaigns against Parthia and had played a major role in commanding the demigod's legions when she herself was on the front lines with Zoë.

Being a daughter of Bellona, Reyna was an extremely valuable asset and had war programmed into her just like Annabeth did. Some of their strategies had already been deemed brilliant and would most likely be used for many years.

Annabeth spoke of her quest with her uncle and Zoë to the demigods. They listened attentively to her tale, each surprised that a god had joined her on a mortal quest. That fact alone brought a huge smile to her face—she was beginning to realize how much Percy truly did care about her.

As the three quietly sat pondering Annabeth's words, a quiet _pop_ sounded above the table. A piece of parchment began to float down from the air above them until it settled in front of Annabeth. She picked it up cautiously, unsure of what to make of it and whose ears should hear whatever it said.

The note only had three words:

_Brace __yourselves__._

_-Percy_

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31 | Venus**

As Annabeth continued to go over the implications of the note in her head, she passed it over to Reyna. With a quick glance at it, the demigod shook her head, "When the strongest Roman god tells you to brace yourself that can't possibly be a good sign for what's to come."

With a quick glance over Reyna's shoulder Clarisse began to laugh. "Finally! Some real action is coming to Rome. I've gotten tired of beating barbarians to a pulp!"

Annabeth just shook her head, shivering at the thought as she looked over to Clarisse."I am afraid that this is no longer a game. The Earth Mother herself has awoken. If you both are able, I will need you to stay here from now on so that we may combat this dilemma together like we have others in past. There are extra rooms here for both of you." The two women nodded in agreement, knowing that it was the best chance that they had at formulating a plan.

As the three demigods sat in silence, Annabeth could swear that she could feel a presence spying on them. Throughout that night she tried to get rid of that feeling, but it stuck.

OoOoo

Percy and Diana returned to the council meeting to find a surprising sight. "_Aphrodite__,__" _Diana practically hissed, all semblance of the control that she once held seemingly disappearing as she stared at the goddess with disdain—more like pure hatred.

Before any god could add to the confusion, Pluto cleared his throat and with a proud uncle-like smile towards Aphrodite he spoke; "I am the reason that Venus stands before us."

With those words an onslaught of voices began to encompass the room. The noise threatened to morph into chaos, but Neptune slammed the butt of his trident onto the ground and caused a minor rumble that was enough to silence the room before that could happen.

"Explain yourselves," the god of the sea stated plainly without prejudice, a confident voice in the council that had only wavered once, when Percy was killed.

Venus took this as her chance to speak. "Uncle Pluto found me, alone and broken. He reassured me that I would endure and even thrive if I served Rome" She looked at Pluto with clear admiration and was practically speaking to herself when she continued. "When I saw how much he had changed, how good this nation and all of you were to him; that, along with his encouragement, convinced me to join your forces by encompassing what a Roman represents." Now Venus focused her gaze on the members of the triad. "I have lived by your morals and rules, and as a Roman, the pride I feel is fifty fold stronger than when I was a weak Greek."

Diana, outraged, all but cried, "But… but you're still Aphro—"

Before Minerva could silence Diana, it was the love goddess who bit back, but her tone was neither condescending nor aggressive. No, her vexation seemed only to be aimed towards herself. "_Aphrodite is dead_. She has been six feet under since the fall of Greece. I am Venus—your ally and your family, and I came her to lend my aid. You will need me in this war."

Minerva looked at Venus with something akin to respect as she put her hand up to stop Diana from spewing any more insults. "Diana, take a good look at Venus. She has gone through much hardship. Remember when we first became one with Rome? That was the most difficult task I have personally ever had to face, and if Venus has achieved it, then so be it."

Percy rose to her defense as well as he walked towards Venus and engulfed her in a hug. "Our family has found another lost member," he said with a happy smile. "Welcome back, Venus."

The shocked Venus could only stare at him in awe, here was a man that she once took everything away from, and no semblance of hatred or disdain remained in him since those events. For the first time in many years, Venus understood that she had made the right decision and her respect for those surrounding her only grew. Even for Diana, whom she knew would be among the most difficult to convince of her change. However, here she was with the people that she had always admired, and finally she was with them once again.

And with those words any audacity to challenge the love goddess that the rest of the immortals may have had quickly vanished as the god of heroes busied Venus in a dazzling conversation about her time in Rome.

OoOoO

A disgusting squelching sound reached Annabeth's ear as she killed a suffering man on the battlefield. Well at one point Annabeth would have considered the sound disgusting but after fighting in so many battles, she had grown accustomed to the sound of her imperial gold blade piercing through flesh.

Reyna and Clarisse were also completing this gruesome task, while they could have left it to there subordinates these tasks always reminded Annabeth of the pain and reality of war, not the victory marches through Rome that she had become so accustomed to. War at its simplest was human beings pitted against each other in the direst of consequences, when they could turn to no other alternative other than fighting, well that's when Annabeth decided to fight. She couldn't speak for the more barbaric people of the earth whom enjoyed slaughtering each other for entertainment, or those who couldn't get away from there baser instincts, obvious unwanted leftovers of evolution that many humans could not overcome.

With each stab and death, Annabeth thought wondered about how much potential had just been lost. Sure, these were simple mercenaries that fought for Gaia for money; however, each of the men who had died today could have done something great. So many human lives lost, and for what?

The only things these men had accomplished were to be pawns in Gaia's plan to destroy the earth, and Annabeth couldn't think of any sadder fate. As she looked over to her comrades, even Clarisse had a grim expression on her face clearly not enjoying the task that Annabeth had given her. Although, Reyna looked the same, battle hardened and efficient, not allowing these men to endure any more pain than they already had.

With one last gruesome task the task was complete. It was time to go talk to the enemy general whom she had captures, hopefully she would gain some insight into what kind of war she had fought. With an odd silence from the Roman gods, especially from her mother and uncle she would have to gain knowledge through more traditional means unfortunately.

Looking at the horizon Annabeth could only imaging what was keeping her divine family from contacting her, but whatever it was, unfortunately it couldn't be good. With a shake of her head, she began the long trek back to her camp, followed like always by those with absolute loyalty to her.

It was time to find some answers.

**Well guys, here is the chapter, hasn't been beta'd yet but it will be soon. Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter a lot of things will happen.**

**Quick question for you guys: Since this story isn't really close to ending do you think I should try to split it with a sequel or just keep going?**

**-Jamie**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapters 32 | A Daunting Reality**

The owl goddess glared at her captors, throughly disgusted. Before her stood Gaia and the Pit who were making small talk with one another, completely ignoring her as they spoke of their triumphs. _It's as if they thing they've already won the war, _she thought darkly before sighing softly. She had been a fool—her hubris had finally caught up to her and now she was enduring the unavoidable retribution. She wasn't particularly bothered by her own unfortunate situation, though; no, she was only worried about the safety of the people she had just compromised. She was sure that someone—most likely her daughter and/or her brother—would come to rescue her, but she prayed that they would not, as they would surely be captured.

She and Diana had been spying on the two primordials, but they were spotted. Fortunately Diana had been fast enough to escape after the two were detected, but Minerva, however stealthy she could be, lacked the tracking and natural talent that Diana had aplenty. Although the goddess did not want to leave her, Minerva had used her biting tongue to direct the goddess to warn the rest of their family on being discovered.

The two goddesses had discovered the primordials planned to summon the giants once again, the beings that had almost been her bane when she was once Athena a lifetime ago. The beasts would be summoned to Palatine Hill, which was one of the seven famous mounts of Rome and where she was being held captive. All of this valuable information, however, would all be for naught if her family came running after her.

Falling into Gaia's clutches meant that the giant Polybotes would be resurrected even faster than he would have been before. Minerva was sure that the primordials would use her life force could be used to speed up the giant's reformation. As a result, she would vanish into nothing, and the mere thought caused her to shiver.

A sudden gleeful laugh interrupted Minerva's thoughts. She watched through the bars of her imprisonment as Gaia leaned forward to give Tartarus one last creepy sexual kiss before they broke apart, evidently preparing to leave. The primordial goddess sent a sickening wink towards her prisoner before she and the Pit disappeared with a loud _bang_. Minerva hung her head in shame, and the chains that had begun to weigh her arms down fell to the floor with it. The trap had been set, and she was ashamed.

As her mind drifted aimlessly, Minerva suddenly realized that she was not entirely alone. She could feel a familiar something—or some_one—_pressing against the edge of her consciousness, and she immediately strained to focus on them. The wretched magic that trapped her did its best to isolate her, but not before the goddess' brother's voice clearly rang in her head—_Sister, I am coming._ As he was forced to retreat, Minerva felt incredibly alone. Here, on top of Palatine Hill, where Lupa helped create the beginnings of Rome, she would end.

OoOoO

"Again… again…" Annabeth spoke monotonously as Clarisse continued to whip their beaten prisoner. The demigod did not favor this method of gaining information, but it was their only chance to gain an insight on their enemies.

The man before her met her blank look with desperate, pleading eyes. "Mercy, I beg of you, mercy! All I wanted was to feed my children and wife‚I do not wish for war! I know not of these gods you speak of, but if they are as otherworldly as you describe them, then I may be able to assist you." Annabeth waited patiently for the man to continue as Clarisse and Reyna focused their attentions on him.

"A woman dressed in green arrived in my village a fortnight ago," the man began, "and granted my people food and water in exchange for our services."

"Joining her army, I assume?" Reyna questioned. The man nodded.

"I am some authority in my town, so I assume that is why the woman made me a general. She never gave us her name. That is all I know, I swear it!

Clarisse looked over at her for further instructions, but before she could make any decision, Annabeth felt the familiar presence of her uncle in her mind.

_"__That is enough, Annabeth, he speaks the truth." _With a relieved and tired sigh she waved Clarisse off and her friend sat beside Reyna. Annabeth would make sure that the man survived, but in the meantime she would have to wait for Percy to contact her once more.

OoOoO

Annabeth attempted to maintain the angry scowl that she was directing at her uncle, but the sight of her exhausted uncle smirking at her friends whose noses were practically to the floor as they bowed to him made it pointless.

"Please Reyna, Clarisse, stand—there is no reason to bow to me." Annabeth watched with well-hidden amusement as the two friends straightened automatically. The looks of shock on their faces for being addressed by name also would have humored her if the mood was not so somber. The gods were truly different from what people expected, and it was times like this that this concept was clearly apparent. Percy was neither strict nor harsh, and did he expect hero worship. After a lifetime of being treating in such a way he had obviously tired of it.

Percy could clearly sense the tension emanating from the two young demigods. "Please girls, do you not believe that I would not personally keep up with Annabeth's life and whom her friends are?" He gave them a winning smile. "To be truly honest, I could not be more happy that you two are here during these troubling times." His piercing gaze landed on her, but it did not bother her in the slightest. "For she gets herself into far too much trouble way too often for my own and her mother's comfort." With a tired grin and a wink that made both girls blush, he added "and she is lucky to have friends as loyal as you. After a lifetime of meeting people, I have certainly learned the importance of confidantes, and I thank you for your loyalty."

Those few words defined Percy's personality in a nutshell. With just a few honest phrases he could win over the faithfulness and affection of anyone other than those predisposed to oppose him. You could feel the gratitude and appreciation that Reyna and even Clarisse were both feeling towards him.

"I have come to ask the three of you to remain together a while longer, as I am afraid to admit that I must issue you a quest."

"So soon after the last, Uncle?" Annabeth asked, clearly confused.

Percy sighed. "This one, unfortunately, cannot wait, dear. Apollo will come to see the three of you tomorrow at sunrise and then you must set off." Her uncle suddenly drew in upon himself as if he was dreading what he had to say. "Annabeth, your mother… she…she has…," he paused to steel himself, "she has been imprisoned by Gaia, and the three of you must embark on a journey to rescue her—with my assistance, of course."

Annabeth felt her throat catch at Percy's words. How had her mother been captured? Minerva was one of the most intelligent beings to ever live, yet she had still been apprehended. Before she could release a raging torrent of questions at her uncle, however, the god shook his head helplessly, effectively silencing her.

"I do not know, Annabeth." With a determined look, he added, "But what I do know is that we must liberate her, and then I will take revenge for this heinous act."The three girls nodded their heads in agreement.

As Percy prepared to leave, he suddenly stopped and turned to Reyna and Clarisse. "Oh! I almost forgot—Mars and Bellona say, 'hello.'" With those words the god disappeared in a flash, leaving two gaping demigods and one daughter of Minerva whose mind was spinning faster than it had in years.

**Here's another chapter, I think I will wrap this part of the story in about ~10 chapters and then follow it up with a sequel. During this quest we will see much more of Rome and the world they live in, which has been unfortunately lacking in this story so far, much to my own ire. There's just so much more to tell. Thanks for joining me in this!**

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch. 33 | The Beginning of the End**

The next morning, Annabeth woke up exhausted. She hated to admit it, but she was tired, even though that word did not give her feelings justice. She was not tired in the traditional sense, her senses were as sharp as ever and she had no doubt that she could take about anyone with a sword and shield in her hand.

No, she was just tired of the fighting, the quests, and the stress of constantly having ones family in danger. Believe it or not, the combination of those three could quite easily wear one down, and as Annabeth looked in the mirror the effects of such strain were obvious. Once only a short time ago she would have loved living a hero's life and the legendary tales that came with it. She had accepted the harrowing tasks with open arms, ready to create her legacy despite her wise uncle's warnings. She had ignored his advice at first, but now, years later, she wished that she hadn't.

She had been so naïve; it was the same innocence that Zoe hard warned her about when they had fought together. The real world was not, _is_ not, defined by great warriors; no, those stories were just told to inspire children and make their parents feel more secure about the world that they lived in. Living an unpredictable, inconsistent life is one of humanity's greatest fears. Not knowing what could happen tomorrow was terrifying, and rightly so.

What Annabeth had learned in her short life so far was that the number of monsters far exceeded the number of heroes. Sure, many people were good and meant others no harm, but it was inherently difficult to _be_ a savior. That was why she kept fighting; because she _had_ to, not because she _wanted_ to.

To many, the demigod still radiated beauty and youth, but her heart carried a heavy, sorrowful burden. It was an encumbrance that that no eighteen year old should carry, yet she did, and would continue to do so until this hellish immortal war was finally over.

When Annabeth described these feelings that continued to weight her down to Percy he had admitted to having all ready known of them. He told her that he had seen this change in her but had decided to avoid the subject in fear of hurting his niece even more than she was already. Nonetheless, he had promised her that he would not let her get too deep, even if it cost them the war. She could tell that he had meant it; the end of Rome was a sacrifice he would make to protect Annabeth. She was eternally grateful for his gesture, but she would never allow it.

Her uncle had then spoken of a powerful and famous Roman general, Scipio Africanus, whose had unprecedented brilliane in military tactics, a sharp wit, along with his noble character outside of the battlefield. Annabeth had studied from a very young age, which earned him her respect. Scipio had lived during a time of great upheaval in Rome; a time where its people lived in constant fear of a nightmare: Hannibal Barca. These events would play a large part in Zoe's intervention and the assassination of Domitian centuries later, but that was a story for another time.

Percy told her of the time that he met with Scipio after he had defeated Hannibal; of how he was showered with parades, money, and the honor of being nicknamed '_Africanus'_ for his deeds. But that wasn't what had stood out to her uncle when he saw Scipio—it was the hollow look in his eyes that had stuck with him after all of these years. Scipio had witnessed what humanity was truly capable, a vision that haunted him until the day of his lonely, isolated death. The Roman people, oblivious to his inner quarrels, still celebrated his accomplishment centuries after his death.

This was what Percy vowed to never let happen to her; to under no circumstances feel so alone and misunderstood because of her own choices. Whenever the two of them spoke of such dark thoughts, Annabeth couldn't help but be amazed by her uncle's knowledge. His usual carefree and humorous outlook often made her forget that he was immortal and had lived for thousands of years. She mentally scathed herself for not looking to her uncle for more advice and pledged to ask him more questions in the future, as she knew that she could gain so much knowledge from him. With a renewed sense of determination, Annabeth rose from her bed; she had a job to do and a god of prophecies to meet with. Maybe one day in the distant future she would be as wise and all-knowing as her uncle—maybe even knowledgeable enough to become as well renowned as the great Greek philosopher Aristotle—but for now, the young demigod had a mission to embark upon.

OoOoO

On the outskirts of Annabeth's home the sun was just beginning to rise. The great star's light reflected elegantly across the clouds that dotted the horizon, creating a picturesque view like no other. It was a perfectly beautiful morning for a prophecy to be announced.

"Apollo… please, I'm begging you to cease our suffering. Just give us the prophecy so that we may leave your incredibly annoying, disturbing, and egotistical presence before I become sick and unable to undertake this quest." Annabeth pleaded with a long, suffering tone. This god was probably…no, not probably, he was, with no doubt, the most irritating being in the universe.

Annabeth could hardly hold in a snort of amusement when she caught the horrified expressions Clarisse and Reyna's faces as they subtly stepped away from her. They probably expected Apollo to blast her to bits for being so rude to him. _They still have much to learn about the gods even after speaking with Percy,_ she thought with amusement.

Apollo chuckled and his grin threatened to crack his face when he saw the look Annabeth's companions were giving him. He held his hand over his heart in mock pain. "Ouch! Just as harsh as ever, Annie. Very well; your wish is my command." With those words a light green smoke began to surround the god. His body suddenly rose from the ground as if he was being suspended by puppet strings. The god's pupils dilated and he began to speak, but the voice was clearly not his own and distinctly feminine:

_Child of the owl, fear the Earth,_

_The giants' revenge, the seven shall birth,_

_The sisters of war shall weather the storm,_

_While the chosen child cracks the cage,_

_To unleash the rage of wisdom itself._

As the emerald fog faded away, Annabeth lurched forward to support Apollo as he fell back to the ground. After a few moments the god shook his head and straightened as Annabeth watched him nervously for any lasting side effects.

"Damn Annie," he exclaimed as he recovered, "your friends are hot—you've been holding out on me!" The demigod rolled her eyes and ignored the slight blushes that had risen on Clarisse and Reyna's faces. _He's fine and just as cheeky as ever._

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked in an attempt to change the subject. "I assumed he was going to be here."

Apollo's fun-loving expression suddenly turned serious, making Annabeth's heart leap into her throat. "He's playing his role," the god said mysteriously as he clapped his hands together. "You three must be off now!" Giving her an uncharacteristically piecing look, he added, "Don't worry—when the time comes you will know what to do to ensure the future you seek. Who knows, it may be even closer than you imagine it to be."

With those words Apollo snapped his fingers, and in a burst of flame appeared his blinding sun chariot. With a friendly wave he climbed upon it and shot through the sky to return to his duties.

Annabeth stood frozen for a second as she absorbed Apollo's words. _He's far more perceptive than I had ever imagined, _she thought, _and I will make sure to never underestimate him again._

Reyna let out a dramatic sigh of relief. "Well, that was weird." Clarisse scowled and glared at the sky as if her displeasure would remotely affect the sun god. _If anything it probably put a stupid smirk on his face._

"There is no point in being angry with him, he'll never change, no matter how many times my mother bashes in his thick skull." Annabeth said a bit wistfully. Looking off into the horizon, she could sense something pulling her towards the center of Rome, as if goading her to come. Without a word, she set off with her two loyal companions by her side and the words of the prophecy ringing through her head.

OoOoO

"I sense something nearby. We are close, very close." Percy said as he glanced towards Zoë. The former consul nodded silently. The closer the two of them traveled towards Capitoline Hill the stronger the sense of dread telling her to run away as fast as she possibly could was becoming.

"Something is wrong here, and on a sacred hill of Rome no less," Percy hissed. "This is unacceptable!"

Zoe couldn't agree more. "The prophecy, Percy: 'the seven shall birth…'" Percy paled at her words. "No…they wouldn't, not here. Not in such an obvious place." Zoe raised an eyebrow, clearly disagreeing with him, but did not comment.

The two moved forward soundlessly. As they neared the top of the hill they could clearly see six massive shadows moving on top rise highlighted by the setting sun. Percy stopped in his tracks. "The giants from the prophecy are being resurrected right here in Rome," he breathed, horrified. "And right under our very noses!"

Without another word Percy unsheathed his sword. He knew the motion was useless as he could not touch the giants until they had been resurrected courtesy of Gaia, but it made him feel better anyway. It had been she whom had covered the giants in the finest metals from the deepest pits of the Earth. They would be released only when she deemed the moment right; no sooner, and no later.

As Zoë and Percy slowed their ascent to avoid detection they could see the already vast forms of the six giants growing even larger. The creatures were already twice Percy's with only their torsos barely definable.

"Where is the seventh?" Zoe asked with a harsh whisper. A slimy, piercing voice answered her before Percy could even open his mouth, "That is for Percy's dear niece to find out", a voice hissed from underneath them.

Before them a figure seemed to morph from the ground. As it grew, it took upon the form of a beautiful woman dressed in green finery forged from nature. She beamed at the sprouting giants, practically glowing with pride. "Are they not beautiful?" Gaia questioned. "My children are being reformed right here in Rome—the perfect beginning of destroying this little empire you gods have taken so much time in carefully creating. What a poetic ending, is it not!? And a new story for the mortals to pass along, of course."

Zoe glared at her. "There will be no mortals to speak such tales if your wish comes true." Percy's face shone with the respect he felt for her to be speaking so out rightly to a primordial.

Gaia looked over to her, her expression bored. "A useless point, child. You believe that I care about lives that do not last longer than a blink of my eye? Hardly!" The primordial shook her head in disgust. "I have no time to waste with you, I mustn't let Tartarus wait too long," she said with a sickening wink. As she started to dissolve into the ground once more, she suddenly paused. "Oh, Perseus? You'd better get going—the little daughter of Minerva will soon reach her destination." And with that, she was gone.

Percy fixed his eyes on the horizon for a moment to steel himself before focusing on Zoë. "She is right about one thing: we must aid Annabeth, Reyna, and Clarisse now." With a determined nod, Zoë reached for Percy's hand. He grasped hers with his own, and with that, the two set off once again, side-by-side as they had done for centuries.

**Note: Story has broken 225, 000 visits :)**

**Jamie**

**Beta:AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	34. Chapter 34

Ch. 34 | The Sorceress

Annabeth had a bad feeling. Something deep inside of her was telling her that she, Clarisse, and Reyna were going to have a lousy day. Scratch that, she _knew_ that they were going to have a horrible day, and by the looks on her friends' face they were feeling the same way.

So far during their trek towards the center of Rome had been uneventful. This so far non-confrontational quest was exactly why Annabeth was dreading the rest of their journey. Never had she met so little resistance during her travels—not even when her intimidating uncle traveled with them. _If more monsters were willing to face a member of the triad and not three demigods who probably look like tasty treats to the untrained eye, then something awful is _definitely_ coming,_ she thought anxiously.

As Annabeth considered this, she concluded that Gaia must have a hand in their peaceful journey. Hiding from the Earth itself was impossible—they hadn't even bothered trying to conceal themselves—so it was only reasonable that the primordial was behind it. Annabeth wasn't clueless, she knew that they were being led into a trap, but there was absolutely nothing she could do about it, so she was stuck brooding.

_If I was__Gaia,_ she pondered, _it would make sense to try to slow us down as much as possible._ This was what confused Annabeth—Apollo's prophecy had explained that the seven were rising, but she and her friends were still allowed to travel unencumbered to attempt to stop her. The only explanation was that Gaia had another way of slowing them down, something far worse then some simple monsters.

This was surely the cause of the eerie cloud of apprehension that seemed to surround the three. Annabeth was sure that even Clarisse of all people was going to jump straight out of her skin. She didn't blame her though, especially after Apollo's depressing spout earlier. Their world was changing, and the only choice they had was to adapt—quickly, at that—or perish.

As they trekked through the open fields outside of Rome's walls where less fortunate farmers and villagers lived, Annabeth noticed that they had hardly seen a soul around. They had spotted just one Cyclops who had scampered off in fear after spotting them. Clarisse's bad mood had not spared the creature, though—he had traveled only a few yards before she put an arrow through his skull. Annabeth felt not even an ounce of pity for the brute, but years ago when she was just a child she might have. She still remembered the first time she stabbed a hellhound and crying on her uncle's shoulders for hours afterwards. Could you really blame a kid?

Now, for those of you who believe that Annabeth's mother and Percy were irresponsible for letting a mere child battle a hellhound, remember that she was a curious child that had the tendency to get into trouble. It was more thoughtful of them to prepare her for the future at a young age then letting her live in a world of false serenity. Although her mother had always told her that she was not omnipotent and could definitely not tell the future, there was something off that Annabeth could clearly see that had come up time and time again in her own head that showed her Minerva had some foresight. This wasn't a surprise to her—she was, after all, the goddess of wisdom, and with that title came insight.

_And here I am, thinking off track yet again,_ Annabeth thought with annoyance. _Back to the quest, back to what matters now. _They were well inside the lines that constituted Roman territory, separating their empire from what many citizens called the barbarians. Nonetheless, Annabeth believed that the true heart of Rome was a fair distance away from the Tiber River. Not inside of the great city, no, but among the people who kept that city running, and where her own legionaries often lived when they were not serving her.

She, on the other hand, had always lived in a lavish home in Palatine that fit her status. This was not arrogance; at least she didn't think so. She was the first daughter of Minerva; one of the most respected Roman deities; in centuries—it would be strange for her to mingle with the commoners, even if she wished she could at times. Trajan had once told her that the only way one could rule justly and rightly was to know their own people. Wise advice from one of the people she respected most, but she was not a ruler and instead had used this advice to gain the loyalty of her men whom she often spent time with when they were on campaigns. Some, like Zoë, thought this was odd, but she was happy to gain her soldiers' loyalty and trust any way possible.

With each small kind act towards her troops, word spread throughout the empire—the humans liked to talk, after all—and she would ultimately secure a fair amount of support as a result. Zoë, who now understood and admired her idea, had commented on how quickly troops and the public alike boasted of supporting Annabeth's every move.

Even though she had attempted to understand her men, Annabeth, much to her shame, had rarely traveled outside the walls of Rome. This was not uncommon— a general of Rome could hardly just mingle wherever she wanted to. The opportunity of traveling through the lush countryside was not one she would waste.

On the horizon the demigods spotted what appeared to be a village. As they approached the area the smell of food seemed to draw the three of them forward. Clarisse, as hungry as ever, spoke first; "Do you think we have some time for food, Annie?"

As Annabeth was about to shake her head and explain that they must continue on, a strikingly beautiful women walked out and greeted them in a tone that was to sweet for Annabeth's taste. "Welcome, weary travelers? Please come forth, I have just made a fresh stew, and you look as if you could use a rest from your journey."

Clarisse stepped forward eagerly with Reyna hot on her heels. Annabeth resignedly followed them, knowing that it would be beyond rude to decline such an invitation. She, however, kept her guard up, and did not fail to noticed the glazed look in her friends' eyes.

**Bit of a filler, but gets me where I need to go. At this point hopefully you guys will see some similarities between this part of the fic and canon. From the feedback I got last chapter, it seems that there is still interest in this story. So I'll continue to update as frequently as possible.**

**As a note last Chapter was the most reviews I think I've received since originally publishing, so please continue!**

**-Jamie**

**Beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho**


	35. Chapter 35

Ch. 35 | The Sorceress Part 2

Annabeth took in her surroundings as she reluctantly trailed behind her friends eagerly following the beautiful woman towards the village. Romans, young and old alike, moved about their settlement and went about their day, yet none spared a glance towards the three newcomers and their guide. Unease wrapped its way through Annabeth's chest as she observed the townspeople progress stiffly and unseeingly, all emotion absent from their faces. A quick glance forward towards her companions confirmed that they were in a similar state, except that they were entirely focused on the woman who was escorting them. The lack of Reyna's typical inquisitions and Clarisse's loud interrogations made Annabeth feel lonely despite being only a few steps behind the other two demigods.

Their host seemed to be the only other person unaffected by the strange behaviors in the village. She flowed with the grace of a mighty feline: a predator, a hunter, and a force to be reckoned with. As Annabeth watched her from behind, the woman peeped back and briefly met her eyes; she almost looked surprised by the demigod's stare, but quickly covered it with a coy smile as she refocused on guiding them forward.

Annabeth sped up until she was walking in-between Reyna and Clarisse. She nudged Clarisse's shoulder, hoping to gain her attention, but the sturdy woman didn't even spare her a glance—although this behavior wasn't particularly uncommon for the moody general, it _was_ a bad sign during such an important quest. A quick poke to Reyna's side also failed to give her a response, and could only lead Annabeth to conclude that she was in deep trouble.

As they continued to walk through the village, Annabeth realized that they were approaching a low, round building that was slightly more impressive and well-kept than the rest of the surrounding community. _This must be the house of the local leader,_ Annabeth thought distantly as the women led them inside of it. As she stepped through the threshold of the structure, Annabeth found herself in a circular room lined shelves stuffed full with jars and jars of variously colored brews. As she stepped forward to peek a closer look at them, she glanced up and noticed that the roof of the building was styled with glass panels connected to pulleys so that they could be slid opened and closed. _To help get rid of all of the fumes from these concoctions_, Annabeth surmised. She had to admit, the design of this place was smart and efficient.

Taking a closer look at different brews, she saw things that she couldn't help but be grossed out at. What looked disturbingly like a human tongue in some green liquid, alongside what looked like a perfectly preserved chicken in a disconcertingly clear liquid. As she continued to scan the shelves, the contents continued to get weirder and weirder, some of the contents she had never seen in her relatively short life.

Refocusing on the present, Annabeth realized that her friends were no longer beside her. Whipping around from her position near the brimming shelves, Annabeth spotted Reyna and Clarisse on the opposite side of the room, protectively flanking the unusual woman. Their host smiled wickedly at Annabeth.

"Do you finally understand how hopeless your situation is, young demigod?" she asked airily. "Even you friends have abandoned you!"

"What have you done to my friends and the people of this town, you wicked woman?" Annabeth snapped. "You're no mortal common villager."

A high-pitched laugh escaped from the woman's corrupt grin. "How right you are, daughter of Minerva! Mistaking I, Medea, for a mortal, was a foolish mistake to make. And as for these humans? I have done very little to them; I only helped to…persuade them, let's say, to let their true sentiments free. The jealousy that your 'friends' feel towards you has always been there, and only needed a flame to set it ablaze."

"The great Roman gods themselves have schooled me," Annabeth boasted as she unsheathed her white dagger and pointed it towards the sorceress before her, "and unless you wish to unleash their holy wrath, I suggest that you let my companions and I go."

"Oh, how little you know child!" Medea cackled. "I was alive when the great hero Jason was. I am a prodigious potions master, so do not underestimate my strength. And as for you? You are nothing to me, but Gaia would pay a pretty penny for you, and I'm sure that she would give me a special place in her new world with you delivered straight to her doorstep on your hands and knees."

"Your allegiance with Gaia shows your weakness," Annabeth spat. She started to approach enchantress cautiously as a thoughtful expression graced her face. "You may pride yourself of knowing Jason, but it is well known that he abandoned you for being an evil witch." Rage seethed across Medea's face as Annabeth drew closer to her "This village full of mindless followers must be your way compensating for all of the abandonment issues he gave you."

And with Annabeth's words, the infamous sorceress shrieked in fury and raised her arms; on cue, Annabeth's two closest friends, their faces blank, drew their weapons and lunged.

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry for the long wait, but writing my thesis has taken over my life. Along with the vast difference in writing style when comparing ****scientific****writing to a story, I haven't had the time, nor motivation to write this chapter. Regardless, here is a relatively short chapter that was made readable by my beta: AmericanBeautyAmericanPsycho.**

**Cheers,**

**Jamie**


End file.
